Last Train To Central
by M.C.E.Black
Summary: Roy and Riza are given a new mission, yet that mission leads to more than Riza had expected. Will the pair be ready for the changes about to happen, or will one of them back out, leaving the other behind? RoyxRiza! Rated for Language, adult themes, etc.
1. Think Of It As A Paid Vacation

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the related titles or characters. (Woot, I've got this memorized now.)

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my newest story. Like some of my other stories, the beginning is a little slow. I'm posting this a little earlier than I had expected, but hey, I was getting antsy and needed to write something new. This will be a Royai fic, with a little Ed/Win thrown in here and there, but mostly RoyxRiza. There will be a little action, 'cause apparently, I'm good at that and it helps make the story a bit more interesting. I'm not sure what's gonna happen in the later chapters, so the rating's just for safety. Plus, it let's me do whatever I want, which I like. So, this isn't very long...and just kinda starts the story. So, enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Think Of It As A Paid Vacation**

The sunlight slowly broke through the open windows of the office overlooking the rest of Eastern HQ. Roy Mustang stood by the window, gazing out at the horizon. The tower of papers he was purposely ignoring, teetered dangerously on the edge of his desk.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye watched him. She'd just entered the room, but he made no movement to acknowledge her presence. Noticing the papers, she sighed. For some reason, she didn't feel she had the strength to pull out her gun to threaten him.

"Sir..." she said in her best 'you-know-what-I'm-about-to-say' voice. "Those papers are due by this afternoon."

He didn't say anything. She repeated herself, though she still remained without an answer. Sighing again, she turned to his desk and began filing through them. She wondered how many she'd be able to finish while he continued to stand there.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Roy finally turned away from the window. He ordered for the person to enter and Riza put the files back down on the desk. Lieutenant Havoc entered, looking calm, though they could tell something was up.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

Havoc puffed on his cigarette, though he didn't remove it from his mouth to exhale. "The Führer's here. He said it's very important. He wants to speak with both of you immediately."

The pair looked at each other, wondering what on earth the Führer would want with them. They weren't working on a case at the moment and certainly they had done nothing else wrong. Perhaps something else had come up.

"Thank you, Havoc," Roy said, nodding in Havoc's direction.

The door shut behind him and Roy turned to Riza, who was still staring in the direction of the door. She was just as curious as he was as to why the Führer was back in Eastern. They had not received word that he would be dropping by.

They left together without another word and entered the room the Führer stayed in when he visited. His back was turned to them as they shut the door behind them. Roy cleared his throat to make their presence known.

King Bradley turned to them, smiling forcefully. At first glance, one would think it was genuine, but if you'd known the Führer for more than a few days, his looks were always done with convincing force. It was nearly impossible to know what was going through his head.

"Ah, there you are," he said cheerfully. "I've been meaning to speak with the two of you."

They stared at him expectantly, unsure of if he wanted them to say anything. Glancing at them through his good eye, he continued.

"There have been sightings of Scar in the area," he said slowly. "He's getting closer every day. Several officers have died in the past week."

Funny, Roy hadn't heard of any recent officer deaths. Usually, he'd receive a report. Perhaps it was in the pile still waiting for him on his desk.

"I didn't hear anything about-" Roy started.

"No, well, you wouldn't," King Bradley cut him off. "The names haven't been released yet and the reports have not been sent to you. We thought it was best to keep the information to ourselves for the time being."

Roy didn't say protest. The Führer seemed to know what he was doing and Roy didn't want to ruin his chances of being promoted by back sassing his boss. Personally, he thought the information should be released so they could investigate further.

"It is in our best interests that we move Fullmetal to a safer location," King Bradley said.

Roy hadn't been expecting this, but kept his cool. "Would you like us to send him back to Risembool? To stay with his automail mechanic?" he asked.

King Bradley shook his head. "No. I have a more important task for you. Fullmetal will need an escort to keep an eye on him..."

"Major Armstrong-" Roy started.

"No," he said abruptly. "I do not believe he will be sufficient. I am sending the two of you in his place."

Roy and Riza wore identical looks of shock. They had not been expecting that kind of mission, let alone being sent well outside of headquarters. How would they be able to help control things that were going on there, when they were hundreds of miles away. Not to mention the amount of work that would be waiting for them when they returned.

"But sir," Roy said. "I've got work to do here. I can't take a few days off to-"

King Bradley laughed. "A few days? Try a couple weeks."

"Weeks?" Roy meeped.

"Consider it a paid vacation," King Bradley said, smiling again. "You will escort the boys up North under aliases. You will move locations until Scar has either been apprehended or is out of the general area and it is safe for them to return."

Roy couldn't seem to get his feelings straight. A month without work sounded nice, but if he had to spend it with Ed...

"Yes, sir," Riza said, saluting when Roy didn't say anything.

Roy snapped into attention and saluted. His 'Yes, sir' was a bit more reluctant than Riza's.

"Very well," King Bradley said, turning back in his chair. "Your information will be brought to you as soon as possible. You leave tomorrow morning. The boys will be informed immediately."

Before Roy could say anything, Riza caught him by the elbow and dragged him out of the room. He refused to speak until they got back to the office.

"What kind of vacation do you call that?" he asked, heated, flopping down into his chair. "We have to cart the kid around. It'll be more like babysitting than a mission. I am a trained office-"

"You don't have any work to do," Riza said coolly. "I wouldn't be complaining."

"I'm not complaining," Roy said defensively. "I just-"

Riza raised an eyebrow and he stopped. Roy rocked back and forth in his chair in an irritated sort of way. He was avoiding Riza's gaze purposely. She was looking at him as if she expected him to continue what he was saying.

"But why us?" he asked. "I mean, Major Armstrong would be most willing to-"

"I think he believes that Edward will listen to us. He's not very taken with authority figures-" Riza tried to reason.

Roy scoffed. "You can say that again. 'Listen to us'? He's asking for a miracle."

"_But_ he's more likely to listen to people he's closer to, than some other random officer." Riza concluded.

Roy still wasn't looking at her. He knew she was right and part of him really hated it, because it meant that he was wrong. Riza sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get him to change his tune about the trip.

-----

"Vacation?" Ed yelled. "You call _that_ vacation? A month or so with the Colonel? You've got to be kidding me! What did I do to deserve that?"

"Brother," Al said. "It's for our own good. And besides, it won't be _that_ bad..."

"It won't be 'that bad'?" Ed stared at him, disgusted. "Have you ever met him?"

"Of course, brother, I wor-" Al answered, a bit confused by Ed's question. How _wouldn't_ he know Colonel Mustang?

"That's not what I meant!" Ed snapped, turning to his open suitcase. "I mean, how can you say he's not that bad? He's arrogant, pushy, and a major pain in the a-"

"Edward..." a calm voice came from the doorway.

He turned around suddenly, realizing that he and Al were no longer alone. Riza stood in the doorway, staring at him. Her expression wasn't angry, but it was certainly stern.

"I assume you heard the news..." she said.

"Yes," Ed said bitterly, throwing a few shirts into his suitcase. "Why does _he _have to come? Why can't it just be you? I'd almost take Major Armstrong instead..."

Riza raised her eyebrow. "Would you prefer Major Armstrong?"

Ed paused for a moment, thinking it over. "No," he decided. He was sure he'd be met with more bodily harm if Major Armstrong were to join them.

"You also know that we are leaving tomorrow?" Riza asked, just to make sure they'd been filled in on all the facts.

"Yes, ma'am..." Al answered, knowing that Ed was still bitter about the whole thing.

"And you know that you won't be referring to each other as Edward and Alphonse, am I correct?" Riza continued. They had not received their false names yet, but would have them by the time they left the next morning.

Al nodded shortly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Are you going to have aliases as well?" Ed asked, glancing up at her.

"Yes," Riza answered. "We are all going to."

"Where are we going?" Ed closed his suitcase after embarrassedly throwing a couple pairs of boxers on top of his clothes. "They failed to mention that little detail."

"Up North, somewhere," Riza said, not really knowing the answer herself. "I assume they will tell us once we receive our names."

"And how long will we be gone?" Ed's questions seemed to keep coming, though Riza didn't know how to answer them.

She told him she didn't know, but they would be returning once again when the Führer said that it was safe to do so. Ed sank down onto his bed, beside his suitcase.

"Will we be able to contact anyone?" he asked quietly.

"Like...?" Riza stared at him. She didn't know anyone he'd want to talk to.

He shrugged. "If something happens. Like, if my arm breaks, will I be able to contact Winry to come and fix it?"

Riza understood. Ed wanted to know if he'd be able to talk to Winry while they were gone. She smiled lightly. "Yes. I believe so. I'm sure that we could inform her of your situation and give her an alias as well so you could talk without fear of being discovered."

Ed was a bit caught off guard. He hadn't expected that much. He had only wanted to know if he'd be able to call someone if he needed to. It wasn't that he _wanted _to, or anything.

He looked away, trying to fight back the color that was rushing into his cheeks. Al didn't seem to notice. He was still staring at Riza, expecting more information. She didn't have any.

"I was only here to see if you had been informed," she concluded before leaving. "Oh, and the Colonel asks that you be ready bright and early, so we can get a head start."

Ed laughed bitterly. "You mean, so I don't make him look bad by being late and missing our train."

Riza nodded, knowing that Ed had caught on to interpreting Roy's instructions very well. With a short salute, she bid the boys farewell and headed back in the direction of Roy's office.

When she entered, she was stunned to see that he was actually working on something. He was furiously writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Shocking, sir..." she said slowly, watching him.

He didn't lift his head to look at her. His voice sounded quite annoyed as he replied. "What, Lieutenant?"

"You're working," she said with a small smile. "And there isn't a gun pointed to your forehead."

Slowly, he glanced up at her. For a moment they stared at each other, his onyx eyes boring into her reddish-brown ones. When that moment was over, he snapped his focus back onto the paper. "I've got a lot of work to finish by tomorrow. I don't need anymore distractions."

Riza was slightly offended. Sitting down at her own desk, she watched as his pen skated back and forth across his paper.

_A distraction?_

That was the first time he'd ever referred to her as a distraction. Most of the time she was the one thing, other than a fast approaching deadline, making him do his work. How _dare _he call her a distraction?

Or, perhaps this was a good thing. Perhaps he found himself thinking or focusing on her when he should be working instead. It wasn't good when it came to finishing his work, but it would definitely make Riza happy.

Breathing deeply, Riza picked up her own pen. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced back over at him. He had looked up for a brief moment, but quickly went back to his work, a strange look donning his face. She stared at him, but couldn't seem to read him. It bothered her.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her own pile of papers. Placing the tip of her pen on the top report, she began to fill it out, feeling as if tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

She needed a vacation.

**A/N:** Okay, so that's the end of the first chapter. Not really thrilling, I know, but it'll get better. I remember Chapter 1 of CrossFire wasn't very good either and now that's like uuber popular. So, if you are interested in what comes next, please REVIEW! If I don't get good reviews or no one seems interested, I don't know if I'll continue with it. I have some really good scene ideas for it though, but I might just save them and use them later. I thought this would be the best one to use them in though. Anyways, thanks a lot! I will update as soon as I can.


	2. A Normal Family

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope. Still don't own FMA. Would be pretty cool if I did though...

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm continuing with this for now, cause you guys seem to like it so far. Again, these chapters do go a little slow (my beginnings are always slow...grrr...I need to work on that), but it should start to get interesting really soon. Yes, there will be quite a bit of Royai action later on. For those of you who read CrossFire, yeah, that was supposed to be a story like this one, but got taken over by the action-y stuff...Yeah, that won't happen with this one. There will be action-y action, but it won't take away from the Royai. So, Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: A "Normal" Family**

"There you are," Roy said, glaring as Ed and Al walked into the train station first thing the next morning. "I thought you'd never show."

"Shut up..." Ed mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

It took Ed a moment to realize that Roy wasn't dressed in his usual attire. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and a pair of nice work pants. His boots were missing and were replaced by travel shoes. Riza appeared at his side, looking strangely feminine.

"Morning boys," she said cheerfully, though it was clear she was quite tired. Her hair was down and tucked lightly behind her ears. She wore a knee-length black skirt with and embroidered white blouse. Her black heels clicked across the stone floor as she moved toward them, handing them a file. "Here are your new names and our travel schedule. Once you look them over, I will need them back. They need to be destroyed for safety purposes."

Ed took his file and looked inside it. She handed one to Roy as well, who looked as though he'd expected to keep his own name. Sighing deeply, he looked down at it.

"Flowright?" he asked. "Flowright? Where the Hell did they come up with a name like that?"

Ed laughed, "Your name is Flowright? How tough..."

"That's your last name," Riza said, pointing to the paper inside. "Your first name is Daniel."

"Daniel?" Roy looked disgusted. He glanced up at her. "What's your name?"

"Rowena," she answered, not bothering to look at her paper.

"Rowena?" Roy's eyes widened. "How come you get an interesting name?"

"Better than mine," Ed spoke up. "'Edward Flowright'. How creative." There was a distinct tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Wait," Roy said. "All our last names are 'Flowright'..."

"Yes," Riza said, nodding shortly.

"That means..." Roy barely got to finish his sentence when Al's cheerful voice cut him off.

"It means we'll be a family!" he said, his eyes glowing brighter than usual. "Like a real live family!"

"A family?" Roy looked down at his paper. "Well, then that means we're..." he was now facing Riza, whose expression had not changed, though the edges of her lips were turned up in a slight smile.

'Spouse' was written across the top of the paper. Roy stared at it for a moment, letting it all sink in slowly. Plainly printed next to it was the name "Rowena Flowright". Roy swallowed.

"Yes," Riza said calmly. "We have to pretend we're married."

That was certainly going to make things interested. Roy, clearly embarrassed, tried to hide it by focusing back on the rest of the information on the page. Ed didn't notice for he too had looked back at his file. It had everything on it, ranging from education to childhood memories. It was strange how thorough they had been in creating these alternate personalities.

"All aboard!" a voice rang out.

The group looked up and Riza scooped their folders into her hands. She moved toward a nearby trashcan and tossed them inside. Glancing back at Roy, she grinned.

"Would you like to do the honors, sir?" she asked.

Roy was more than willing. He pulled a pair of white gloves out of his pocket and slid them onto his hands. With a quick snap, the papers inside the trashcan caught fire, leaving only smoldering remains. Satisfied, Riza shoved the boys in the direction of the open train door and followed them inside. Ed and Al moved to their own compartment while Roy and Riza took another. Before the train took off, Riza stood in the doorway of the boys' compartment to speak to them.

"First of all," she said. "Edward, hand me your jacket."

Ed stared at her. "My jacket? Why?"

"Because you can't wear it anymore," Riza said bluntly. "People will recognize it and know who you are."

Ed carefully slipped off his jacket and handed it to her. He felt oddly naked without it for he'd worn it so much. Riza tucked it under her arm and turned to Al.

"Alphonse, when someone asks you about your armor, answer that you're interested in being in the military. If we're asked about it, we're just going to answer that you have an active imagination."

Al nodded. He knew that he was going to look out of place in their little "family", but he was going to try his best. Riza looked at the two of them fondly. For the next month or so, they were going to be her "children". And Roy. Roy was going to be her "husband". Things were about to get very strange.

"Do we have to call you 'Mom'?" Ed asked, glancing up at her.

Riza's stomach clenched painfully. She knew it was going to be hard for them to refer to anyone as 'Mom' other than their own Mother. Slowly, she shook her head. "Not if you don't want to. In public though, it would be best to."

Ed nodded and looked out the window. Riza turned and left the compartment, returning to her own. The train jolted into action as she spotted the top of Roy's head. She slipped into the compartment and quickly took her seat.

"The boys are excited..." she told him, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to lie to me, Lieutenant," he said quietly.

Riza looked down. She was only trying to lighten the mood. Roy was staring out the window again. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I don't see the purpose of this," he continued.

"We're protecting the boys," Riza told him. "Scar's getting close. We must do whatever we can to help them. So, if that means you have to walk around calling Edward 'son', you're going to do it." Her gaze was serious. "Hopefully without complaint."

Roy fell silent again. Riza noticed that he was staring at her in the reflection of the window. Her anger subsided and she looked away quickly, busying herself with the hem of her skirt.

"So, what should I call you?" he asked abruptly. "Do you want a pet name or something? 'Darling'? 'Dear'? 'Pumpkin'?" he glanced at her, smiling lightly.

"Rowena is fine," she said hastily. "Just Rowena, sir..."

"Don't call me that..." he told her. "If we're supposed to be married, you can't go around calling me 'sir'."

Riza smirked. "What if I like calling you that?" she asked. "What if it's my own little pet name?"

Roy laughed. "If I can't have a pet name for you, you can't have one for me."

"Why not?" Riza asked, a true smile finally leaking onto her face.

"Because, I said so." he said simply.

Riza shook her head and leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs. She glanced out the window, trying to avoid Roy's gaze. His attention, however, had shifted from her face to her body. It trailed the smooth lines her legs made as they appeared from her skirt. He would have told her how great she looked, if he weren't afraid of the gun he was certain was hidden somewhere on her body.

Riza's hands slowly caressed the soft fabric of Ed's jacket. It had been replaced and repaired so many times. A few faint rips appeared along the edge of it. The majority of the tears were sewn with feeble skill. Her fingers traced along the design on the back.

"How long is this train ride?" Roy asked, watching her.

Riza looked up. "What?" she said absently. "Oh, I don't know. It said it would take roughly six hours or so on the schedule. I'm hoping it takes less."

"How do you propose we pass the time?" he asked, trying his best not to smile.

Riza raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Sir..." she said warningly.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was only asking. I wasn't implying anything. It was you who-"

She laughed, shaking her head again.

"And, didn't I just say not to call me 'sir'?" he said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, _Daniel_..." Riza said, finding it difficult to call him by any other name. "If that's what you wish."

"You're still talking to me like I'm your superior," he said, his smile fading.

"You are my superior," she pointed out.

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly, not finding anything to say. Riza smiled triumphantly and returned to playing with Ed's jacket.

"We're supposed to be married," Roy said. "Listen..."

Riza didn't look at him. Roy repeated himself and she continued to stare at the red fabric. Finally, she felt his hand on her knee and she tore her eyes away from it.

"It's only acting," he said. "I mean, as you said, we have to do anything to keep those boys safe. We have to at least _try _to look like a couple."

Riza didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, she smiled weakly and nodded. It was going to be hard not to let her own feelings get in the way, but if it was for the good of the boys, she would do her best.

"It might consist of holding hands in public," he continued, this time a playful smirk appearing. "An occasional kiss, maybe a little-"

Riza hit him hard on the arm as the two of them burst into laughter. Two attendants walked past the compartment and stopped at the sudden noise. They stared at the door as a high pitched giggle continued.

"A young couple..." one of the men said, looking down at his list. "Going North to visit family, apparently."

The other nodded forcefully, suppressing the urge to smile as they passed on by.

-----

"Come along boys," Riza said, striding into the nearest hotel. Roy stood beside her, carrying two trunks.

"Coming!" Ed and Al said unanimously as they hurried toward them. The North was so much more different than the East. It was much colder and Ed longed for his jacket back.

They entered the hotel, welcoming the warm inside graciously. Roy dropped the trunks by the front desk and slid his arm around Riza's waist. Her cheeks turned pink as his hands brushed her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

Al received several odd looks as he followed Ed into the lobby. They stood together in front of the receptionist, who looked at them expectantly, trying her best not to stare at Al.

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked politely.

A man, who had been standing nearby, spotted them and moved hastily over to her side. "Flowright," he said quickly. "They're from the East. Reservation was made by a Mr. Bradley."

Ed and Al were stunned that this man knew who they were. Riza, however, smiled at the man, though switched her focus back to the receptionist quickly.

"All the way from the East, eh?" the woman said, smiling. "Long ride? Did you come by train?"

Roy nodded. "Yes. The boys slept most of the way. Beautiful country out here."

The woman agreed. "Yes, it is quite lovely." She blinked at him a few times, almost flirtatiously. She didn't think he looked old enough to be these boys' father. "What brings you out here?"

"Family," Riza answered, as Roy's face fell. "My Mother is ill and we wanted to bring the boys up to see her before..." she dropped her voice and glanced at the Ed and Al, who looked confused. "Well, you know..."

"Ah," the woman said grimly. "I understand. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here, despite the depressing circumstances surrounding your trip."

Riza nodded, smiling faintly. If she tried hard enough, she was sure she'd be able to get a few tears to fall from her eyes. Roy understood and wrapped his arms tighter around her and she placed her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you..." Roy said, trying to hide Riza's face.

The woman handed him the keys to their rooms and Roy turned back to the boys, Riza's head still buried in his shoulder.

"Edward." He said sharply. "Nathaniel, come along." His hand stroked Riza's hair. "It's all right, honey..." he whispered to her.

They followed Roy, picking up the other trunks as they headed in the direction of the staircase. The man turned to the receptionist, who was reading the paper in front of her.

"Three rooms?" she asked, clearly baffled. "They seemed like such a close family. Why would they need three rooms?"

The man cleared his throat uneasily. "They don't like to talk about it, but they're going through a difficult time right now. Troubles between the husband and wife. The poor boys don't know yet. I believe they're simply staying together for their sake, at least until well after their grandmother is gone. They only need one tragedy at a time."

The woman frowned and looked after them. "And to think..." she said sadly. "They looked so happy when they first walked in..."

Riza picked her head up off Roy's shoulder and looked around. "Is it safe?" she muttered.

Roy nodded and released her. "Beautiful performance, I must say." he said, grinning broadly. "You should take up acting. I mean, if you ever leave the military."

"Shh!" Riza said, hushing him. She looked around quickly to see if anyone was around. She turned to see the man standing at the end of the hall. He smiled at her and saluted shortly, leaving in the other direction.

"Who was that?" Roy asked.

"An officer from Northern Headquarters. They're going to be stationed everywhere as lookouts," Riza told him.

"So, basically, we have people watching us everywhere we go?" Ed asked, glancing at the spot where the man had been standing moments before.

Riza nodded. "Yes. Which means, you get away with nothing." She glared at Ed. "No sneaking around when our backs are turned. That goes for both of you." She looked up at Al with the same penetrating stare.

They stopped in front of the first door. Roy handed a key to Ed. "This is your room. My room will be right across the hall and Riza's will be right down there." he pointed at a door a few rooms down. "If you need us, please hesitate to knock."

Ed gave him a sarcastic smirk and opened the door, dragging his trunk inside. "Come on, Al..."

The boys disappeared and Roy turned to Riza, holding out another key. She reached for it, but he wouldn't let it go.

"You know, you don't have to be so far away from us..." he told her. "We are supposed to be a family, aren't we?"

Riza didn't smile as she tugged on the key. He refused to let go of it.

"You could always stay in this room with me," he offered. "I'll even sleep on the couch if I have to."

"No," Riza said, shaking her head. She wasn't quite smiling yet, but her look was less serious. "I think it would be best if I stayed in my own room."

Reluctantly, he let go of the key and it dropped into Riza's palm. Finally smiling, she grabbed her trunk and turned in the direction of her room. Roy watched as she opened the door slowly and glanced back at him. With a short nod, she disappeared into the room.

Roy sighed and pulled his own trunk over to his room. Inside was small, but comfortable. A short bed sat in the corner, opposite a worn looking desk. A handcrafted chair sat in front of it. Blue carpeting covered the floors.

Roy dropped his trunk by the bed and sat down with a sigh. It wasn't quite what he had been expecting, but it would do. They couldn't act like military personnel with access to massive amounts of money at any given time anymore. They had to act like normal people, with normal lives and normal paychecks.

Unfortunately, for them, they didn't know what normal was.

**A/N:** Okay, so end of Chapter 2. I will have the next chapter posted as soon as I can, but I've been really stressing out lately with everything going on. I've even had to tell my boss that I can only work on weekends because I simply have no time during the week. My updates will be rather spread out from now on, unless I find myself incredibly bored and unwilling to do homework. Please review! I want to know if you're interested! Thanks again!


	3. Already Causing Trouble

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own FMA, but man do I wish I did...

**A/N:** All right, so here's the next chapter. I'm still working on the Royai stuff. There isn't that much in this part of the story, but there will definitely be more Royai-ish stuff in the next chapter. This has a little action in it toward the end and some random stuff to get the story going. I hope you like it and I'll update as soon as I can.

**Chapter 3: Already Causing Trouble**

The next morning the group sat together in the small diner on the first floor of the hotel. Ed was eating hungrily, while Al occasionally lifted his spoon to pretend he was eating.

"How did you boys sleep last night?" Riza asked, trying to sound as motherly as possible.

Ed shrugged, stuffing a large piece of toast into his mouth. Al nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am..."

"Al-_Nathaniel_," Roy started, catching himself. "Perhaps you can eat a little toast..."

"But I-"

"Nathaniel," Riza said, sounding stern. "Listen to your Father."

He stared back at them as if the two of them had both completely lost their minds. He couldn't eat anything. He was nothing but a suit of armor.

Riza carefully picked up a piece of toast and put it in her mouth, bringing it back out before it touched her tongue.

Al understood. He could "eat" the toast, then remove it from the suit at a later time. It was a brilliant idea. Cheerily, he shoved little pieces of toast through the holes in his helmet.

Riza opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a young boy appearing next to Al. He stared at the suit in amazement.

"Wow..." he said.

"Samuel, get away from him," a woman's voice said. "He's eating. Don't bother him..."

Al looked at the little boy, smiling, though one could hardly tell. "It's all right," he told her. "I don't mind."

The woman seemed stunned by the young voice that came from the helmet. "I'm sorry, he gets away from me all the time. He's been talking about you since you arrived yesterday."

"How'd you get in there?" the little boy asked, still very wide-eyed.

Al didn't know how to answer. Riza noticed him falter and spoke up.

"His grandfather had it," he said quickly. "One say, Nathan found it and couldn't get enough of it. He wants to be in the military one day..."

"But, they don't wear-" the woman began.

Riza pressed a finger to her lips, indicating that "Nathan" wasn't to know this little fact.

"He's got quite the imagination," she said proudly.

Roy nodded, not saying anything. Riza had come up with a perfect cover and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Can I wear your helmet?" the little boy piped up.

"Samuel, please," his Mother said. "Leave him alone."

"Can I touch it?" he asked, not listening to her.

"Sure," Al said, glad they'd moved on.

The little boy rushed forward and placed his hand on the cold metal of Al's leg. Carefully, he curled his fingers into a fist and knocked on it. A loud echoing noise sounded. He turned back to look at his Mother.

"Mommy, he's empty..." he said.

The woman laughed and pulled her son away. "It seems that your son isn't the only one with the active imagination, eh, Mrs...?"

"Flowright," Riza said, reaching her hand across the table to shake the woman's hand. "Rowena Flowright. This is my husband, Daniel and my sons Nathaniel and Edward."

"Anne Marie Jensen," she said, nodding to the others. "Pleased to meet all of you. You folks from around here?"

"No," Roy answered, feeling as though he couldn't keep quiet for much longer. "We're here on vacation."

Ed rolled his eyes and scoffed, though no one beside Roy seemed to notice. He glared at Ed, who quickly went back to eating.

"Ah, well, I live not too far from here. My sister's in town so I'm here visiting her," Mrs. Jensen explained.

"We're from the East," Roy said. Riza kicked him under the table, but Roy ignored her. "We have family up here, though. We bring the boys up every year to see them."

"Well," she smiled. "I hope you have a good time here. It's really beautiful once you get over the cold."

Saying their goodbyes, Mrs. Jensen carried her son away. The others turned back to their food, suddenly silent. Riza seemed to have lost her appetite and was glaring at Roy out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing," Riza said, looking away from him.

"You're mad again," he said pointedly. "What did I do this time?"

"'We're from the East'?" she asked accusingly. "Why don't we just announce it to everyone."

"Everyone knows already," he said. "It's not like it's some big secret. And besides, what kind of threat is some young woman with her child?"

Riza wanted to point out to him that she could know people who could be potentially dangerous to them. The woman could have been a Homunculus in disguise, or even possibly a cohort of Scar's. Instead, she continued to stare down at her plate. Roy, realizing she wasn't going to say anything, picked at the piece of bread in front of him, not eating it.

"So, what are you boys planning on doing today?" Riza asked, going into Motherly-mode again.

"Sparring..." Ed said simply.

"Wandering..." Al continued.

"No secret excursions to warehouses or anything right?" she asked, looking at them seriously.

"No, Ma'am..." they said together, looking down at their plates. They exchanged secret glances when Riza wasn't looking.

"You don't need to be getting into trouble so soon," she said, dropping her voice to a low whisper. "Or at all for that matter. We're supposed to be lying low, remember?"

They nodded slowly. Roy had to suppress a laugh. She was actually starting to sound like their Mother, but he was sure that she wouldn't appreciate hearing that. Especially when she was already mad at him.

Once the boys were gone, Roy turned to Riza, hoping that her mood had lightened a bit. "So, what are _we_ supposed to do today?"

"Relax," she said. "We're on vacation, aren't we?"

"Do we have to stay here?" Roy looked up at her.

Riza slowly shook her head. The small smile appearing at the corner of her mouth told him that she wasn't mad at him anymore. "Not if you don't want to..."

-----

It felt so strange to have Roy's hand in hers. Riza couldn't help but blush every time someone on the street looked at them as they walked by together. For a minute, she was starting to feel like she was actually married to him. If not married, then at least dating. Either way, they were together in a very professional, un-professional way. She had to keep telling herself it wasn't real.

They slipped into a small diner around lunchtime, almost completely forgetting about Ed and Al. Sitting at a pair of barstools in the front of the diner, the two of them ordered a couple drinks.

"I think I could get used to this," Roy said, leaning on the counter. "No paperwork to worry about. Not having to answer the phone and listen to Hughes babble on for hours on end. No Homunc-"

"Shh..." Riza hushed him. The bartender was looking at them curiously. When he had turned away, she glanced at him. "Watch what you say."

"Oh yeah," he said, frowning. "I keep forgetting about that. Sorry."

"It's all right," Riza told him. "And to be completely honest, I think you'll be begging to go back by the time this week is over."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

She nodded shortly. "Yes. I think you're going to miss all that, even though you act as though you won't."

"Oh trust me," he said. "I won't."

Riza smirked and shook her head. She swirled the little umbrella in her drink around, trying to focus on something other than Roy's hand, which had taken it's place atop her own again.

"What about you?" he asked.

She looked up suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to miss it?" he explained. "The office work? The other officers? Anything?"

"Yes," she said honestly. She would miss them a great deal, for everything at Eastern Headquarters had become her life. As much as they annoyed the hell out of her, the other officers were like family to her. "This is nice, but I'll be glad to go home..."

Roy looked down at their hands. He felt almost naked to be ungloved like this and yet the feeling of Riza's soft skin was nice. He had expected her hands to be worn and calloused, but they weren't. It was hard to tell that they were the hands of a marksman. He would not have been able to feel her if he were wearing his gloves. To him, that made all the difference.

Riza didn't pull her hand away, but she looked up at him hesitantly. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He looked taken aback. "Where are you going?"

Sliding off of her stool, she started toward the other side of the diner. She disappeared through the door leading to the women's bathroom and Roy breathed deeply. For a moment, he thought she was going to just leave him there.

While he waited for her return, he was joined by a stranger. It was a young woman with a very curvaceous form. Her long black hair danced about her shoulders as she sat down in Riza's vacant seat. She glanced at Roy, her plump red lips turned up in a small smile.

"Why, hello..." she said.

He stared back at her, stunned by both her appearance and her forwardness. He prayed that Riza wouldn't come back and find her there. She would not be a pretty sight to deal with after that.

"Hello," he replied, trying to keep calm. For some reason, this woman looked slightly familiar. He couldn't figure out why though.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" she asked, turning toward him. The dress she wore was tight fitting, yet beautiful and intricately designed. The high collar covered her neck which was long and slender.

Roy cleared his throat, keeping one eye on the bathroom door. "Yes. How did you know?"

She smiled wider. "I know everyone in town. I can recognize outsiders from a mile away. Though I must say, none of them are quite like you..."

She blinked at him slowly, showing off the dazzling color of her eyes. He seemed to be quite distracted by them. Disregarding the half-empty glass already in front of her, the woman ordered the bartender to bring her over a drink.

-----

"No fair, Al!" Ed cried out, as he landed hard on the ground. "That was a cheap shot!"

Al advanced on him. "I'm sorry, brother. I thought you were looking."

Ed got to his feet quickly and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. "It's all right. I'm tired of this anyway."

Ed sat down on a nearby boulder, flexing his arm. For some reason, part of it didn't feel right. He wasn't sure if there was a screw loose or something. Perhaps he would have to call Winry after all.

"Something wrong with your arm?" Al asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know," Ed told him, moving it once again. "I can't really tell. It just doesn't move the way it used to."

"Winry told you to take it easy," Al said matter-of-factly. "Maybe you should listen to her this time."

Ed laughed bitterly and let his arm flop to his side. "Yeah, right."

The two of them fell silent. They had found a place to spar in quiet, where they wouldn't be watched by onlookers. It was a vast empty field that seemed to have been deserted for a great span of time. The grass had grown nearly to Al's knees and proved to be difficult to move around in.

"What now?" Ed asked, looking around.

Al didn't know. They had told Riza they wouldn't go off looking for trouble, but there wasn't much else they could do. What would Riza classify under trouble? Would exploring be acceptable as long as they didn't break anything or use Alchemy?

"Hey! Hey you!" a voice called out.

Ed looked up. Standing in the middle of the empty field stood a young boy, not much older than Ed. His brown hair drifted gracefully across his face and his bright blue eyes glittered in the sunlight. Ed was certain the boy had not been there moments before.

"You two fighters?" he asked, not moving from his spot.

Ed and Al looked at each other and then back at the boy. They weren't sure if they should answer him or not.

"Hey!" he continued. "You hear me?"

Ed got to his feet. "No," he answered. "Why?"

The boy smirked, glad he was finally getting an answer. "I saw you two a moment ago. You're pretty good. You do anything else?"

"Well..." Ed started, not able to resist the urge to brag. "Actually..."

"No," Al said, cutting his brother off.

"Feel like sparring with me?" the boy asked, still not moving from his spot. The smirk he wore was beginning to make Al feel uncomfortable. It was eerily inhuman.

"We probably shoul-" Al started.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," Ed said arrogantly.

The boy laughed, his voice turning strangely high pitched. "Is that a challenge?"

Ed stared at him for a minute. There was something unreliable about this boy. "Yeah," Ed replied, ignoring the looks he was getting from Al. "That's a challenge."

"Brother," Al said warningly. "What will _Mom _and _Dad_-"

Ed waved his hand impatiently and moved toward the boy. The two of them stood in a standoff. The smirk had not yet worn off the boy's face. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"What are the stakes?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" the boy said. "We're just doing this for fun."

"Fun," Ed said, nodding. "Right." He glanced at Al. "Al, count us off will you?"

Al didn't say anything. He didn't want them to go through with this. With any luck, Ed would end up doing Alchemy and they would get into trouble. When Ed glared at him, he sighed deeply.

"One..." Al said slowly. "Two...Three! Fight!"

Without warning, the ground in front of Ed exploded, knocking him backward. The boy laughed triumphantly. Ed cursed, trying to spot the boy through the dust settling around him. Al knew something bad was going to happen when Ed got to his feet, seething. The other boy had never said anything about using Alchemy.

Ed dodged another attack and fell to his knees. A manic look penetrated his eyes as he glared at the shadow that was the boy. Smiling, Ed clapped his hands and pressed them firmly to the ground.

-----

Riza stepped out of the bathroom, freezing as she spotted Roy talking to the beautiful woman. He didn't seem to notice that she had returned. Burning with anger, she marched over to them and cleared her throat loudly. She felt slightly less intimidating without her usual pistols.

"Riza!" Roy said, jumping at her sudden appearance. He didn't even take notice that he had just said her real name very loudly. The woman opposite him, stared at her, looking strangely calm.

"Hi _Daniel_," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Before he could answer, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the door. They stood behind a large potted plant and Riza glared at him.

"What the hell were you doing?" she asked angrily. "And what hell is all this 'Riza' business? How stupid can you be?"

She was resisting the urge to smack him with all her might. He stared back at her, unsure of what to say. He felt terrible and knew that he'd really messed up this time. It would be entirely his fault if their cover had been blown.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flowright?" a man appeared at their side.

Riza turned to him, trying to suppress her anger, knowing that she would deal with Roy later. The man in front of them wore a small pin on his shirt that was similar to the one that had been present on the man in the hotel when they'd first arrived. She knew immediately that he was a military officer.

"You have a message from Central," he said professionally.

"What is it?" Roy asked, sounding the most like his normal self since they'd arrived there.

"There's been a sighting of Homunculi in the area," he told them. "The Führer wants you to keep your eyes peeled. If you spot any of them, feel free to attack, even if you are undercover."

Roy nodded shortly and the man disappeared. Riza's stomach had twisted uncomfortably. She looked over at the bar. The woman who had been talking to Roy had disappeared.

"We need to find the boys," she said, refusing to look at him.

He agreed and the two of them hurried out of the diner, the bartender yelling after them about not paying. They were halfway down the road when the ground gave an involuntary shudder. The two officers looked at each other quickly.

"Edward..." Riza said softly.

**A/N:** So, there it is. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Please review! And I hope you'll all stay interested! Thanks a lot!

Oh and, there's a line in here that may have been a little confusing. It was the part about being "together in the most professional, un-professional way" or something like that. If that didn't make sense, what I was trying to say was that there were together in an un-professional way (like married) but it was entirely professional, because it was only for work. I hope that clears that up...at least a little bit. Maybe? Lol.


	4. Scorching Words

**DISCLAIMER:** -runs in with piece of paper- I DID IT! I OWN FMA! MUAHAHA-...-manaical laughter stops as the paper is blown away with a large unexpected gust of wind-...Damn...I guess I...don't...own...FMA...-sulks off-

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of Royai progress. Trust me it's coming. I'm working on it. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but I'm going to be pretty busy for the rest of the week, so it might be next week...or maybe even this week if I blow some other stuff off. Haha. Anyways, please enjoy. (Yeah, I know the title's a bit lame...leave me alone, I'm so bad at coming up with titles for stuff.)

**Chapter 4: Scorching Words**

The boy was thrown backward as something erupted from the ground in front of him. Ed grinned maliciously as the boy struggled to his feet. Al stood back, unsure of what to do. Ed wouldn't let him interfere.

"Had enough?" Ed asked.

"Ha!" the boy laughed, looking fully recovered. "You wish, pipsqueak!"

Ed reacted as normal to the short comment, but stopped before it really began to show. He stared at the boy for a moment, wondering where he'd been called that particular name before. Even the laugh had changed, it was higher and much more maniacal. The boy took advantage of Ed's moment of weakness and attacked once again.

The ground shook beneath their feet, but before the attack could take hold, a large spurt of flame blasted between them.

"Get your brother!" a woman barked in the direction of Al. It took him a moment to realize that Roy and Riza had arrived.

As the smoke began to fade, Roy snapped once again, blocking the view of the boy. Al hurried forward and grabbed Ed by the arm, leading him past Roy and Riza.

"Go!" Riza ordered, signaling for the boys to leave. "Go back to the hotel! Now!"

Al nodded and pushed Ed forward. He wasn't going to be convinced so easily. He broke from Al and started back toward the flames.

"Hey, I was only-" he started.

Roy turned to him. "We know, and you have no idea how much trouble you've just caused. Listen to your Mother and get out of here, before you cause any more damage."

"Damage?" Ed shot back, glaring in the direction of the flames now burning distinct marks into the ground. "As if I could-"

"Edward!" Riza growled. "I ordered you to go!" When Ed didn't move, she turned to Al. "Alphonse!" she disregarded their fake names. "Take your brother!"

Al tugged at Ed's arm and reluctantly, the two of them left quickly, but not before Ed could turn around and glare at the two of them angrily.

Roy stopped with the flames and waited for the smoke to clear. Riza's pistol was held firmly in her hands and she aimed at an invisible target, preparing to fire when need be.

"Who's there?" Roy called out. "Show yourself."

There was no answer. Roy repeated himself and yet they heard nothing. When the smoke had cleared enough for them to see through it, Riza dropped her gun to her side. The land in front of them was completely barren. There was no sign of the boy who'd been there moments before.

With one last glance behind them, the pair left the scene, hurrying back to the hotel to speak with Edward. A few ground rules were going to have to be laid down, and soon. Already using Alchemy on their second day was not a good start.

Roy knocked on the boys' door urgently. There was a loud thud and he was certain that Ed had moved a chair under the doorknob to ensure that no one could enter.

"Ed..." Roy's voice traveled through the wood. "Ed, open this door."

Ed didn't say anything. Roy wiggled the knob, though nothing happened. He glanced at Riza, who was beginning to grow irritated. Ed was being entirely unreasonable.

"Edward," she said. "Please, open up."

The sound of shuffling came from the inside, but the door would still not open. They could hear someone talking, but they were both certain it was Al. Before Roy could knock again, the chair was moved and Al peered at them through the door.

"May we come in?" Riza asked.

Al didn't answer. He looked nervously toward one of the twin beds. Ed was sitting on top of it, hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes were focused on the other side of the room, seemingly taking in every detail of the paneling on the wall.

"Edward..." Riza started slowly.

Ed ignored her. He continued to stare at the wall. Al looked at the others nervously.

"He hasn't said a word since we got back..." he said quietly.

"Ed, listen to us," Roy said. "You can't go around using Alchemy like that anymore. You're going to get us into-"

"Oh, but it's all right if you do?" Ed snapped, still refusing to look at them. "Oh wait, that's right. The great Colonel Mustang can do no wrong. He's-"

"Edward, please," Riza said defensively. "He was only doing it to save you. He-"

"Oh, sure..." Ed said, disbelieving. "To save me. Uh-huh, I believe that-"

"There are Homunculi in the area!" Riza said abruptly, her eyes flashing red.

Ed's head jerked up and he stared back at her. Slowly, he looked to Roy who nodded slowly. Al was staring as well. They had come to this area to get out of danger and yet, danger had ridden on their coattails.

"We received word this afternoon," Riza finished calmly. "We have reason to believe that boy you were fighting was a-"

"A Homunculus?" Ed looked angry again. "And you didn't let me fight him? What's the matter with you? I could have killed him! I could have-"

"Been killed yourself," Roy pointed out. "Your actions have been rash lately, Fullmetal. We thought that, perhaps, bringing you out here would stop this. It would keep you out of trouble."

Ed glared at him. No matter what he said, it wasn't going to make a difference. Ed wasn't going to listen to any word the Colonel said. Riza, however, he'd consider.

"Please, Ed..." Riza said softly. "Don't be stupid. I don't want you to endanger your life or your brother's. Remember, you're not the only one in hiding here. We all are."

Ed looked down. He was used to having this much weight on his shoulders, but now, he could hardly defend himself. If he were to get into trouble by accident, how would he get out of it without Alchemy? Did they expect him to fight with only his arm?

Riza knelt down beside him, resting her hand on his knee. "I'm not angry with you, Edward." she told him. "Neither of us are, but we wish you'd be more careful. If that boy were a Homunculus, they obviously know we're here, which means we have to be even more careful than before." Her other hand touched the side of his face. "We don't want you to get hurt."

Ed looked at her. There was a distinct look of fear in her eyes; a look foreign to them. If Hawkeye were afraid, they all had good reason to be afraid as well.

Riza couldn't help but feel her Motherly side kick in. She couldn't bear to see these boys harmed. She'd witnessed it before, but this time, it would be as if they were really her own children. It was beginning to grow increasingly harder to keep work and personal life separated.

Ed nodded shortly and Riza returned to her feet. She turned to Roy, who was watching her carefully. She stepped toward Al and placed her hand on his metal cheek. With a short smile, she nodded toward him.

"Keep an eye on your brother, Al..." she whispered.

"Yes, Ma'am..." he muttered.

Roy and Riza left the room quickly, shutting the door behind them. Before Roy could say anything, Riza hurried in the other direction. Roy watched as her door slammed shut, leaving him by himself once more. They had made peace with the boys, now it was time to make peace with each other.

-----

Roy tossed and turned in bed, finding it difficult to fall asleep. For some reason, he couldn't get the picture of Riza's angry face out of his mind. He had never seen her look so angry, or so upset, especially at the same time.

He squeezed his eyes shut, praying for at least a moment of sleep. He found himself beginning to drift off, only to be interrupted by-

_CLANG!_

He sat straight up in bed, staring blindly into the darkness surrounding him. He was certain that the sound had come from the opposite side of the hallway.

_Al..._

Roy pulled away the covers and limped across the floor, his legs slowly regaining their feeling. He peeked out into the darkened, deserted hallway and tiptoed over to the boys' room. Carefully, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, peering inside.

Ed was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Al, however, appeared to have rolled off of his small bed and landed on the carpeted floor. He didn't wake up, nor did he look uncomfortable. Knowing he wouldn't be able to put Al back in bed, Roy closed the door and turned back toward his room.

He stopped suddenly when he spotted someone else in the hall. Riza stared back at him, wide-eyed. Roy paused to take in her appearance. She was dressed in light blue pajamas and her hair was loose and messy. It looked as though she had just woken up. Despite this, there was still an attractive air about her.

Roy, on the other hand, was shirtless and wore dark plaid pajama bottoms. Riza felt herself blush as she took in the toned appearance of his chest and stomach. He didn't seem to be embarrassed, though all thought seemed to have fled his mind at that point.

"I was coming to check on-" Riza started quietly.

"Al," Roy finished, nodding slowly. "Me too."

"Is he all right?" she asked, trying her best not to stare at him.

"Yes," Roy answered, his voice still barely above a whisper. "He fell out of bed. That's all."

"And Edward?" she continued.

"Asleep," he said simply. "They both are. I didn't bother to move Al."

Riza nodded. "Good idea. I'm sure he'll be fine until morning."

They stared at each other for a moment, until a noise from behind them caught them off guard. They turned to see a man coming up the stairs. He was quite old and looked irritated. When he spotted the pair in the hallway, he glared at them.

"Are you the ones up here making all that noise?" he asked gruffly.

"No, sir..." Roy answered quickly.

"I've just gotten a complaint about some sort of ruckus going on up here. Sounded like metal or something falling down." he explained. "I came up here to see what it was."

"Oh, that," Riza said, stepping forward so she was level with Roy. "That was our..."

"Son," Roy finished. "Nathaniel. He doesn't like sleeping in new places and tends to have nightmares. He fell out of bed and hit something."

"I'm sure he didn't break anything, but we'll be more than willing to pay for any of the damages," Riza added.

The man stared at the two of them through weary eyes. It looked as though, he too, had been jerked out of sleep by a loud noise. Though, they were certain his was more like the ringing of a phone rather than a suit of armor falling out of bed.

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again," he told them. "We don't get many visitors so we like to keep the ones we get nice and happy. We don't want their sleep to be interrupted. Or mine, for that matter..."

The two of them nodded and the man hobbled away, disappearing back down the stairs. Sighing, they faced each other. Riza crossed her arms across her chest, realizing how nippy it was in the hallway. She didn't know how Roy could stand there in nothing but a pair of pajama pants.

"Cold?" Roy asked, noticing her shivering slightly.

"It's nothing," she insisted. "It's just a little chilly, that's all."

Roy's hands rested on her shoulders and he began to rub her arms in an attempt to warm her up. He'd been doing this increasingly more lately and she was starting to get used to it, but it still sent an odd thrill through her. Not to mention, this time, his hands were incredibly cold themselves.

"I suppose we should head back to bed," Riza said, stepping back a bit. "We never know what's going to happen tomorrow."

Roy didn't say anything as she watched him expectantly. Finally, she moved away, thinking she wasn't going to get an answer from him. Before she reached her door, he called out to her.

"Riza?" he said.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Yes?"

He stepped forward, his feet feeling unnaturally frozen. Stopping in front of her, he sighed deeply. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was being a complete-"

"Ass?" she suggested.

He cringed slightly. "I deserved that," he said. "I shouldn't have been betraying you like that. You or the boys. I could have gotten us into trouble and it would have been all my fault."

"Yes," Riza agreed. She didn't know where he was going with this, though it was nice to see him owning up to something for once.

This wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for. Frowning, he glanced up at her. "I just hope you'll forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."

Riza's eyes softened and she chuckled, causing him to feel much more relieved. "I don't think I could ever not forgive you..." she told him. "I just wouldn't have the heart."

He smiled at her, a gesture that was quickly returned. His hand ran absently through her hair. "Does any of this ever seem real to you?"

His voice sounded so strange. He didn't sound like Roy at all. For a moment, Riza thought she had dreamt the whole thing. She was certain she would wake up and find herself in bed at her apartment, though she truly hoped she wouldn't.

"Sometimes," she admitted softly. His eyes bore into hers and Riza felt as though she were going to give in to him. Snapping out of it, she knew she couldn't allow her to do that. Not so soon. She stepped backward, knocking his hand aside. "But then I remind myself it isn't. I suggest you do the same, sir."

The word burned him like a hot poker. _Sir._ She used it in such a harsh way. Feeling a bit remorseful, Riza had to force herself to walk into her room. Roy stared at the closed door in confusion. He could have sworn that she had felt the same way, at least for a second.

She was so difficult to understand. Her actions and her words never lined up and frankly, it was starting to get on his nerves. He wanted to know what was going on between them, because he couldn't ignore it anymore. He wanted to know why he couldn't sleep at night. He wanted to know why he couldn't look at another woman without feeling guilty. He couldn't just blame it on their assignment like he normally would.

Oh no...

All this had started before it was even assigned.

**A/N:** Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. Expect some GOOD Royai stuff next chapter. This stuff is just getting too darn depressing. (If you agree with me...just wait until some later chapters. It's gonna get worse...believe me. I nearly cried when I thought of a scene that's coming later. I'm still going to use it, though I'm sure I'll have to return to my little cave with penguins to hide from you guys afterward.) Anyways, please review. I still want to know what you think! Thanks!


	5. To Be or Not To Be Cute?

**DISCLAIMER:** -jumps around the room all hyper-like with Ramen- I love Ramen! Ramen, ramen, ramen! I don't own FMA or anything, but I've got RAMEN! lol.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for those of you who have been waiting patiently for this to be updated. I've been trying really hard and it just seems that I'm only getting scene ideas for all my other fics other than this one. This chapter was difficult to write, but just as a heads up, there will be an M-rated scene in the next chapter. Prolly more of a lime than a lemon, cause I don't write real explicit stuff, but I will put a summary at the end of the chapter so you can read that instead if you don't want to read all the other...stuff. Anyways, about this chapter, yeah, the title sucks, but I had no idea what to call it and I'm all for cheesy titles so it works.

Oh and for the record, don't worry about upcoming deaths. I don't have the guts to kill anyone off who didn't die in the series. Especially Roy or Riza. I love them too much to do that.

Oh and another note, if you would like to translate my story into another language **PLEASE **ask me for permission first. I probably won't mind, as long as you site me as the author and you as the translator. I would love to have more people who can't read English read my stories. I would find it wonderful, but please give me credit for it. And if you can, please try to be as accurate as you can with the translation. Changing wording or titles can lessen the effect of them or ruin the story. Thank you so much.

**Chapter 5: To Be or Not To Be...Cute?**

"Winry?" Ed asked, speaking into the phone in the small cupboard at the end of the hall.

"Ed?" Winry's voice sounded loudly in his ear. "What's wrong? Why are you calling me?"

"Uh..." he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I was just calling to say hi..." his voice trailed off.

The other end went silent. "Ed?" she sounded confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he answered quickly. "I was bored. I thought I'd call and see how you were."

"That's..." she started slowly. "Unlike you." She stopped and her voice turned accusing. "You broke your arm again, didn't you?"

"No!" Ed replied, leaning against the wall. "It's fine. It working better than usual, actually. Why do you assume I only call you when I need a fix-up?"

"Because that's the only time you ever call me," Winry answered bluntly.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "You know what? Everyone thinks you're cute, but you're not. You're really not. It's all an illusion."

"Is this why you called me?" Winry sounded annoyed. "To tell me how un-cute I am?"

"No, I-" Ed wasn't sure what to say. Why was it so hard to get through to her? "I'm really sorry. I really did call you to see how you were."

Winry chewed on the end of her fingernail. "Really?"

"Yes," Ed admitted, turning red. "How are you?"

"Fine..." she answered. "You?"

"Fine," he lied.

Winry caught it immediately. "Don't lie to me," she told him. "I can always tell. What's the matter? Is everyone all right?"

"Yes," Ed said truthfully. "To be completely honest, nothing is going on. Everything's been pretty quiet. I got into an Alchemist Battle though..."

"Ed..." Winry sighed. "What did I tell you about your-"

"Don't worry, I didn't even get the chance to use my arm. I barely started anything before Colonel Bastard showed up. I love how he thinks he has more control over me because I have to call him 'Father' now."

"That's so strange," Winry said. "To call someone other than your own parents 'Mother' and 'Father'. Does it ever feel weird?"

"With Lieutenant Hawkeye, not so much. I mean, we know she's not Mom, but she's the closest we've got. Dad and the Colonel have one thing in common though. They're both complete-"

"Edward Elric, don't you dare finish that sentence," Winry warned him. "Colonel Mustang has done a lot for the two of you. I'd think you'd be at least a little bit respectful toward him."

"He's blackmailed us into everything," Ed retorted. "He's earned every bit of respect he's been given. Which, for the record, is none."

Winry shook her head slowly. Pinako entered the room and spotted her on the phone. Winry didn't seem to notice her.

"Can't you at least _try_ to be nice to him?" she suggested.

"Already did," Ed answered. "Nearly killed me."

"Is that Edward?" Pinako asked.

Winry whipped around to face her grandmother. "Yes," she answered. "Do you want me to tell him you said hi?"

"Ask him if he still needs help reaching the handles on the sink," Pinako said, grinning widely.

"Gram says hi," Winry said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ed yelled. "YOU MINI-HAG!"

Winry held the phone about three feet from her ear, cringing. Ed's voice rung loudly throughout the kitchen of the Rockbell household. Pinako laughed, contentedly and left her granddaughter alone. When Ed's voice could no longer be heard, she tentatively returned it to her ear.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Is she still there?" he said slowly.

"No," Winry said.

"Then, yes," Ed answered. "It's safe. I just wanted to make sure she knew I heard her."

"Oh believe me," Winry said, sitting down in a nearby chair. "Everyone in Risembool heard you."

"Good," Ed chuckled.

Winry's fingers played with the cord wrapped to the reciever. "So, where are you?"

"North. Very, very North." Ed said with a sigh. "I wish I weren't so bored. I'm not allowed to spar. I'm not allowed to use Alchemy. What am I supposed to do?"

"Read?" Winry said. "I'm sure they're bound to have a library somewhere around there."

Ed hadn't thought about that. It would be interesting to see if they had any books on the Philosopher's Stone that weren't located in the library at Central or Eastern Headquarters. Perhaps there were books on other Alchemical techniques he could learn.

"You should come up here," Ed told her absently. "I think you would like it. They've got an automail shop in the town. The owner does some fine work." Winry scoffed. "Nothing compared to yours of course," Ed added quickly.

Winry felt herself turn red. She'd never heard Ed compliment her about her work before. He'd always mocked her for her uncanny love for anything with a metallic sheen.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure," Ed said simply.

Winry couldn't tell if he meant it or not. She could never really tell when it came to him. He always tried to hide his feelings about everything, and unfortunately, especially for Winry, he seemed to be doing a pretty good job at it.

"If you'd be able to find a way for me to get out here, I'd be out there in a heartbeat. I'd like to see everyone again." she said softly.

Ed noticed the change of tone in her voice. He could imagine her sitting in the kitchen, dirty and sweaty from working all night, fiddling with some random object in her hands, most likely a wrench. He couldn't help but get that cute impression again.

"Where are you?" he asked her randomly.

"What?" she yelped.

"Where are you?" he repeated. "In the house."

"I'm in the kitchen. We only have two phones. One here and one in the shop. You know that," Winry answered, a bit confused by his strange question.

"Are you sitting?" he continued.

"Yes," Winry said slowly. "Why? Should I be? Are you going to tell me something important?"

"No," Ed said. "I'm just curious. Is there a wrench in your hand?"

It was sad that Winry had to look down and check. Usually, she did carry her wrench around, but sadly, it was still on the table in her workshop. The phone had run so suddenly that she hadn't bothered to bring it with her.

"No," she said. "Why?"

_Damn. _Ed thought. _So close._

"No reason, really," he told her, not wanting to explain. "But, really, you should try to find a way to get out here. I'd like to see you. _We_ all would. Really..."

"I'll think about it," Winry said.

"Okay..." Ed's voice faltered. He wasn't sure what else he was going to say. He hadn't really called her with anything in his mind to talk about.

"I'd better get back to my workshop," Winry said abruptly, breaking the silence. "I've got a lot of work to do before tomorrow morning. I'll think over your offer and maybe I'll surprise you someday. Please call again, if you want. I wouldn't mind taking a break every now and then to talk to someone." She chuckled evilly. "Even if that someone is you."

"I stand firmly by my belief that you are not at all cute," he told her. "You really aren't. I don't know why people are fooled so easily."

Winry laughed. "Bye, Ed."

Ed smiled. "Bye, Winry."

Slowly, he hung up the phone and sighed. Perhaps he would take up her advice and go searching for a library. If not, he would find something else to do. Maybe he and Al could find a clearing in a nearby forest somewhere where they could spar with no one watching.

He made his way back toward his room, his head hung slightly and his hands shoved into his pockets. He certainly hoped Winry would consider coming to visit. And if she did, he hoped it would be soon.

-----

"Riza," Roy said, knocking lightly on her door. "Riza, are you there?"

The door opened slowly and Riza appeared before him. She was wearing glasses and it was quite obvious she had been reading. She stared at him in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Roy cleared his throat loudly. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight." He put on a loud false accent, trying to sound as professional as possible.

Riza didn't even crack a smile. "Not tonight, Roy." she answered. "I'm not in the mood."

Before she could close the door, he stopped her. "Come on, Riza." he said. "You said it yourself. We're on vacation. It doesn't seem like you're enjoying yourself very much."

"It's hard to enjoy yourself when you've got three boys to look after," Riza stated matter-of-factly. When Roy's face dropped at the mention of 'boys', Riza nodded. "Yes, Roy. _Boys_." She looked around suddenly. "Speaking of which, where are the boys?"

"They've gone out for the night. Ed is at the library, and Al is taking care of that Jensen boy, so we've pretty much got the entire evening to ourselves," Roy flashed her a devilish smile, to which she replied a look of disgust.

"Oh joy..." she said unenthusiastically.

Roy didn't understand. She had seemed so excited about the whole thing at the beginning, but now was acting as if this were all a huge burden on her. Had that woman in the diner really affected her that much? Was she really that angry with him about it?

"Look, Riza," he said seriously. "I've already told you. I'm sorry about what I did. I'm an idiot. I know that. I want to make it up to you. I really do. Just let me take you out to dinner and if I do something wrong, you can shoot me. How's that?"

Riza couldn't say that the offer didn't sound appealing, but she knew she would never be able to shoot Roy. No matter how angry she was with him. "All right..." Riza gave in. "But this is your only chance. And if you screw up," she smirked. "You didn't specify _where _I could shoot you."

Roy swallowed hard, fearing for the safety of his manhood. He would have to be on his best behavior tonight. Even the slightest glance could land him in deep trouble. He watched as Riza slipped her gun into her purse and followed him down the hall.

-----

In Roy's opinion, the night couldn't have gone any better. It started out with dinner and then they had danced for a while, though Riza had been quite reluctant. She proved to be better than she claimed to be. She had even smiled a little. Actually, she smiled a little more than a little. In fact, she hadn't frowned once the entire evening.

And Roy's balls were fully intact. Things were going good.

The two were heading back to the hotel when Riza felt Roy slip his hand into hers. He grasped it lightly, smiling at her. Riza relaxed and sighed deeply.

"Dinner, dancing, long walks..." she said slowly. "Is this how you woo your women, Mr. Mustang?"

"Well, usually it's just my looks..." he answered cockily, tossing her a sideways smirk. "But you seem to have become immune to those, so this is always Plan B." he glanced at her. "Why, is it working?"

Riza refused to answer him, but he knew that it certainly was. He was glad too. He was tired of her being angry with him. Perhaps she would finally realize that he truly cared about her. Her and no one else.

Suddenly, he came to a stop and pulled her against a building so they weren't blocking others who were trying to pass by. "Riza, I've got to be honest with you..."

_This is all a joke..._Riza thought, worriedly. _Please don't tell me it's all a joke._

"Tonight has been one of the most amazing nights of my life," he told her. "If someone had told me five or six years ago that I would end up having the best night of my life in the company of one of my subordinates, I might not have believed them."

Riza looked insulted. What did he mean by that? Was she really that boring to him? Or was it that he didn't really care about her in that way...

Roy noticed the look on her face. "The key word there is 'might'," he said quickly. "Remember, subordinate could have meant Havoc. I really hope the best night of my life has nothing to do with Havoc."

Riza couldn't help but laugh. A strange look came across Roy's face as he watched her. He loved it when she laughed. It was so much of a relief from her usual stern frown.

"Riza, tonight you look..." he brushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Really...cute."

'Cute' was definitely not the word she was expecting there. 'Cute' was what she would expect to hear from a ten-year-old, or even Edward, but definitely not from the 29-year-old Colonel in front of her. She smirked.

"Are you going to pass me a note now with little boxes labeled 'Yes' and 'No' now and tell me to check one of them?" she asked teasingly.

Roy mocked insult. "Oh come on, you ruined the surprise!"

Laughing, Roy slid his arm around Riza's shoulders and led her back to the hotel. They were greeted by the military officer from their first day, now dressed as a fancy bellhop. He looked strangely out of place in the humble hotel.

They didn't see the boys anywhere, though part of them wasn't really concerned. The boys were old enough to take care of themselves and would only get irritated if they kept checking up on them. And besides, if the boys weren't around, it would leave Roy and Riza more time to themselves.

They stopped outside Roy's door and he turned to her once again. Riza breathed deeply, knowing what was coming next. This time, she wasn't sure how she was going to answer.

"My door's always open..." he told her.

She nodded. "I know..."

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?" he continued, hoping, almost even praying that this time she would consider it.

She didn't answer him immediately. He waited patiently. To be completely honest, Riza didn't know what the consequences of her decision would be and she was afraid of that.

Then again, she did have her gun in her purse in case he tried to pull anything...

"My room's awfully cold..." she whispered. "I'm not sure I want to be there by myself..."

He smiled. "I've got extra blankets..." he offered. "If you'd-"

Riza nodded, trying, and failing, to hide the smile peeking onto her face. He turned and unlocked the door, swinging it gracefully inward, allowing her to enter.

"After you, Lieutenant..." he said with a grin.

Riza nodded curtly. "Thank you, sir..."

The door shut firmly behind them. Ed appeared at the end of the hallway, staring at the door wide-eyed. Al had shown up at the other end only moments before. They both had witnessed the whole thing.

"Al..." Ed said slowly. "Did you just see-"

"Uh-huh..." Al answered. "Did you?"

"Uh-huh..." Ed smirked. "Heh, perhaps she's finally knocked some sense into him."

The two of them met in front of Roy's door. Ed was tempted to press his ear against it, though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what was going on inside, which for the record, was nothing.

"What do you suppose is going to happen now, brother?" Al asked. "Do you think this will change anything?"

"I don't know..." Ed said honestly. "He might not be as big a jerk anymore." he paused briefly. "Nah, that'll never happen."

"But, will they still be able to work together?" Al sounded concerned. "Isn't there a rule against this?"

Ed wasn't sure. He'd heard something about it once, but hadn't really cared to look into it. It would certainly cause problems if it were forbidden. Roy and Riza would no longer be able to work together and could very well possibly lose their jobs. Was it really worth risking everything?

Ed glanced at the door. "We're just going to have to wait and see what happens, Al. For right now, though..." he turned back to their own room, opening the door. "We didn't see anything, all right?"

Al nodded, though he wasn't sure he'd be able to ignore what he'd seen for very long. He followed Ed into the room, sighing deeply. "Yes, brother."

**A/N:** Muahaha. So, I'm leaving you hanging until the next chapter about what's going on in the other room. You should already have a pretty good idea with my little warning at the top, but you never know, I might change my mind. Prolly won't...but who knows. PLEASE REVIEW! And I will try to have this updated as soon as I can. The first quarter ends this upcoming Friday at my school, so I have to make sure I'm not failing everything. I'll probably be focusing more on that for a while, then go back to this stuff. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed. Oh and if I don't reply your review, don't think it's because I didn't read it or I hate you or something, it's because I either don't have the time or energy to do so. I really appreciate all of my reviews and reviewers. It's what keeps me going. Thanks a lot! I love you all!


	6. The Plot Thickens

**DISCLAIMER:** -pouts- I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. However...-broad grin- I now own a Roy Mustang blanket and pillowcase! YAY!

**A/N:** Okay everyone, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. It's sorta lemony. People say my stuff it more lime...y, cause it's not very explicit. This one's in more detail than the one in Midnight Conversations, for those of you who have read that, but still not as bad as some out there. I can't really put a summary at the end of this chapter for those who don't want to read it, cause...there's not much else in the chapter. If you don't want to read the hot Royai stuff, you can scroll down til you see a page break. From there on is another scene. It's starting to get more twisted, so the next couple chapters should be interesting. I'm not even sure how I'm going to do them yet...anyways. Have fun.

**Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens...**

"Your room is much warmer than mine," Riza pointed out as the door shut behind them. "Much warmer."

Roy led her to the center of the room. "That's certainly saying something. This is one of the coldest rooms I've ever stayed in." He swung his arm around dramatically, the other draping across Riza's shoulders. "So, let me give you the grand tour." He breathed deeply as if to say something very important. "This is it."

Riza laughed. "It's funny. This room looks almost exactly identical to my room."

"Really?" Roy asked, feigning disbelief. "Imagine that."

Roy motioned for her to sit down and the two of them took places opposite one another. Roy sat at the desk, while Riza sat on the edge of the bed. Roy stared at her as though he was thinking something through. His face had turned almost stony, all hints of laughter had died quickly.

"Riza," he started slowly. "Do you regret doing this at all? Taking this mission?"

Riza looked up at him, confused. Why would he ask such a question? Of course she didn't regret it. She got to spend time with the people who mattered most to her, acting as though they were a real family.

"No," she told him. "Do you?"

He shook his head. "No."

The room fell silent. Riza sneaked a glance up at him, her curiosity rising.

"Why do you ask?" she said.

Roy's head shot up. "Well..." he said, avoiding her gaze. "I was just curious. I wanted to see if you were enjoying this...as much as I was..."

Riza wasn't sure where Roy was going with this. Panicking, she stood up and started toward the door. Roy had gotten to his feet as well and caught her around the waist.

"Riza," he said softly. "Please don't leave..."

Riza turned to face him, his hand still resting on her hip. There was an intense look of longing in his eyes that Riza couldn't seem to resist. She'd never seen him look at her that way before. Part of her was frightened by it.

"Please, Riza..." he muttered, moving closer to her.

She placed her hands against his chest, moving them slightly to the lines she could see through his shirt. She traced them with her fingernails, causing a strange chill to run up Roy's spine.

Slowly, Riza looked up again. Roy was still staring at her. She could feel his warm breath on her face as she leaned in closer. His mouth was millimeters from hers.

"I need you..." he said.

Their lips seemed to melt together in slow motion. Riza's eyes fluttered closed and she coiled her arms around his neck. Roy's grip on her waist seemed to tighten as the kiss deepened. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Riza, I-" Roy started.

Riza pressed her lips against his once again, but only for a brief moment. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. He tasted so brilliantly sweet.

"I know..." Riza muttered.

Still holding her close to him, he walked backward toward the bed. He turned once they reached it and laid her on top of it. She pulled him on top of her and continued to kiss him.

Riza's mind reeled. Earlier she would have done anything in her power to have shot Roy's manhood off and now she was kissing him in his hotel room. Not only was she kissing him, she could feel his hands begin to wander.

"Roy!" Riza gasped as she felt the top button of her blouse come undone. Roy kissed the exposed skin tenderly. It felt as though electricity was running through Riza's body.

The second button came next, then the third and so on and so forth until he could slip the blouse from her shoulders. Riza's breath was caught in her throat as she felt his hands slide across her bare stomach. Her heart beat faster as they came to a stop, holding the small mounds of flesh. Pulling his mouth from hers, he removed the cloth binding them and began to suck on one gently.

"Oh..." Riza moaned, running her fingers through his mess of black hair.

They moved deftly down to the belt on his pants. She released it quickly and threw it across the room. Roy moaned lightly and his free hand found its way up her skirt. He began to tug at her panties.

Panicking slightly, Riza placed her hand over his, stopping him. He looked up at her, confused.

"Roy..." she said. "I think we're moving to fast..."

Roy brought his face back up to hers. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do..."

Riza shook her head. "No, I _want_ to...I just..." she paused briefly. "What will people say?"

Roy touched his lips against hers. "They'll say..." he kissed her playfully. "'Finally. What took you so long?'..."

Riza giggled and pulled him closer to her, slowly removing his shirt. Her fingers danced across his chest, massaging him lightly. It took her a moment to realize that his hand had returned to her panties and was removing them carefully. She didn't seem to mind so much anymore.

"You surprise me, Lieutenant..." Roy muttered.

"How so, sir?" she asked, not finding it at all strange to call him "sir" at a time like this.

His hands rested against her hips. "I figured you'd want to be in control during something like this..."

Riza brought her mouth painstakingly close to his, one of her hands settling on his lower stomach. "Oh, believe me...I am..."

Skillfully, she managed to flip Roy onto his back. She pressed herself up against him in a slow rocking motion. He moaned loudly, reaching up for her and kissing her deeply.

With a little help from both of them, Roy's pants were quickly taken from the scene. It was at this point Riza knew she was truly in control. Taking the edges of his boxers, she began to tug at them, moving them down slowly.

"Riza..." Roy said, eyeing her. "What-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Riza had flung his boxers across the room. With a shuddering gasp, Roy's eyes closed, feeling Riza's hand against the newly bare skin. She rubbed him gently, causing him to be lost to a world of euphoria.

"Riza..." he whispered huskily. "Riza, Riza, Riza..."

He continued to say her name over and over as her hands moved quickly. Before anything more could happen, he placed his hand over hers and stopped her. With what strength was left, he brought himself to a sitting position and coaxed her back to her original position.

Roy slid Riza's skirt off, as it was the only piece of clothing preventing him from looking at her entire body. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. The most beautiful woman he'd ever be with.

And hopefully, he would be with her for a very long time...

Riza shivered as the cold air hit her bare legs. She felt goosebumps rise from her skin and Roy rubbed her, trying to warm her up. A strange feeling of warmth swam over her as Roy's hands moved southward toward her center.

Riza's back arched as she realized what was happening. The small intrusion had been painful at first, but grew more enjoyable. His fingers moved slowly, in an almost teasing way. As her hips bucked upward toward his hand, he began to speed up.

When Riza opened her eyes, she could spot him staring at her. For a moment, she stared back, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly.

Riza nodded. She wanted him more than anything in the world. She had been completely stupid for thinking different earlier that day. He was the only one she'd ever want.

To reassure him, she locked her legs around his waist. Before moving, Roy leaned forward and captured her lips in a very steamy kiss. A loud moan growled in the back of her throat as he pushed into her, creating a slow rocking rhythm between their hips.

Her fingers twisted in his hair as he pulled her close to him. She muttered his name over and over, which seemed to be urging him to move faster. Riza knew her climax would come quickly. She bit her lip, hoping she wasn't going to be giving in too early. However, none of it seemed to be doing any good.

Riza grew tight around him which nearly caused him to climax as well. A moment later, Roy felt something in his stomach tighten. His yell was muffled by Riza's mouth, which she had placed over his as she came.

Riza's mind had gone completely blank. The world, for her, had stopped completely and she was certain that she would cry if it were ever to start up again. She wanted to remain like that forever. Lying in the arms of Roy Mustang, thoroughly wrapped up in him.

Roy rolled over next to her, breathing heavily. Riza turned to face him, still feeling as though she were flying amongst the clouds. Roy's expression seemed to convey the same feelings. His hand rested weakly against her cheek.

"Riza..." he whispered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you..." he said, his onyx eyes staring deeply into her brown ones. He sounded tired, and even looked it, but his eyes were burning with a wild look of passion and longing. Riza was certain she looked at him with the same desire.

Smiling, Riza snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Roy..."

He kissed her lightly and pulled the blanket over them, though neither of them were aware of just how cold it was in the room. Moments later, they drifted off to sleep, their arms tightly wrapped around each other.

-----

"Things are not working out as we had hoped, sir..." A woman's voice said quietly. "They seem to be avoiding us at all costs."

"Do they know you're there?" a deep male voice came from the other end.

"I don't know," the woman answered. "I think someone might have alerted them. Perhaps a military officer?"

The man fell silent. "I'm not sure. Normally, information would go through me first, but I haven't heard anything. Unless there is treachery going on inside the military. Perhaps Mustang and his followers are up to no good..."

"Speaking of Mustang," the woman said. "The rumor about him and his Lieutenant was true. I've seen them together on several occasions. I am sure we can use this to our advantage."

"Hmm..." The man thought for a moment. "That does make things interesting. What about the boy?"

"I have yet to see either of the boys with Mustang or his Lieutenant," She said matter-of-factly. "Something tells me that their on their own most of the time."

"That could work to our advantage as well," the man said, sounding pleased.

"Yes, sir..." she agreed, her voice remaining strangely calm. "It certainly could."

The woman looked around at her surroundings. The dark lobby of the hotel was almost eerie. She would have been frightened if she were a normal woman. However, she was not normal. Her violet eyes glinted in the soft moonlight.

"I'd best be off..." she said softly. "When are you planning on bringing them back home?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "If all goes well, I shouldn't have to bring them home."

The woman nodded and hung the phone up. Her heels clicked across the floor as she disappeared into the shadows. The man who had been on the other end of the phone call turned slowly in his chair. Glancing at his watch, he thought it would be best to head home.

"Good evening, sir..." an officer said, saluting the man as he headed out the door.

Führer King Bradley nodded in the man's direction and headed out toward the long black car waiting for him in front of Central. Settling in the backseat, he addressed the driver who started the car. His mind still reeled with thoughts of what was to come next, but decided to put them aside for tonight. He would deal with it later. There was no telling how long it would take to finish what they had started.

Besides, by the sounds of things, Mustang wouldn't mind a longer vacation, would he?

**A/N:** Answer: Prolly not. Lol. So, the next chapter won't be up for a while, sadly, because I've been really busy lately. I have a show coming up soon, and I still have to figure out how I'm going to play this one out. I've got a good plot line idea, but I just don't know how it's going to work. Please be patient with me. I will update as quick as I can. In the meantime, please REVIEW!! Thanks!


	7. Heartache

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I can't say that I own Full Metal Alchemist. I have to give all credit to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** Hey there, o' faithful fans of mine! Long time no see! It just occurred to me the other day that I haven't updated this particular fanfic in nearly a month. I must say that this chapter was particularly hard to write, for I had nearly no inspiration whatsoever, but it turned out to be rather long, so I guess that's good for you guys. There's starting to be more action and the plot's starting to move along a little. The next chapter is going to be even harder to write...or the one after, I haven't decided, because it's going to have that scene in it that I started crying about when I was just thinking it up. I don't know if any of you remember me talking about it before, but you'll see what it is later. No, no one's going to die. I'm just going to clear that up right now. Anyways, please enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Heartache**

The next morning, things were awfully quiet at the breakfast table. Ed and Al cast furtive glances at each other while Roy and Riza's hands coiled together under the table. The two did not wish to reveal their secret to the boys just yet.

Little did they know, their secret wasn't much of a secret.

The boys left quickly, claiming there was an automail shop in town they wanted to check out. Roy slowly led Riza back into the entrance area of the hotel.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Roy asked casually, though Riza knew what he meant.

"I thought that she should probably get some actual work done," Riza replied, not falling for his charm.

Roy would not be one to give up so easily, "But we're supposed to be on vacation. Why would you want to do work when there are so many other things we could be doing?"

"Yes," Riza continued. "Like checking with the Northern Headquarters about the recent Scar or Homunculus sightings. Or even doing a bit of investi-"

"Orrrrrr," Roy smirked devilishly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We could go back upstairs and work on-"

"Roy!" Riza hissed, turning a bright shade of red. "You're terrible!"

Roy pulled away looking concerned. "Was I really that bad?"

"No, no, no!" Riza said hastily. "That's not what I meant! Last night was..." she laughed in an out-of-breath sort of way. "Was..."

Her voice faltered as she spotted something over Roy's shoulder. Looking closer, she recognized the passing woman as the one from the diner. Roy's face fell as Riza left her sentence hanging. He looked worried when she failed to finish it.

"Riza?" he started. "What-?"

She moved past him, heading for the front door. The top of the woman's head bobbed over the rest of the crowd.

"Riza!" he yelled after her. "Oh...I mean, Rowena! Where are you going?"

Riza didn't answer. Panicking, Roy raced after her. The woman behind the front desk watched them with a mixed look of sadness and curiosity.

Out in the streets, Riza darted between the different pedestrians. For some reason, there seemed to be more people than they'd ever seen in the area before. She wondered if they were all meeting for some kind of convention or something. If she wasn't careful, she was going to lose sight of the woman she was tailing.

Roy was having a hard time seeing Riza. She was shorter than a lot of the others and seemed to blend in quite well. He was knocked aside by a man with a cart, causing him to gain some distance between them. When he looked back up, her blonde hair was nowhere to be seen.

He hurried forward and looked around desperately. She seemed to have vanished in thin air. His mind was reeling. What had just happened? Had he said something? Had Riza lost her mind? Was she angry?

Or did she see something he hadn't?

Roy wasn't sure, but what he was sure of was that Riza was no longer with him. He stood there, a lonely figure in a crowd of bustling people, a look of utter panic dashed across his face.

He started forward slowly, casually glancing down the side alleys, looking for a simple glimpse of her hair or even the corner of her dress. It was stunning, Riza had to have been the fastest woman in heels he had ever met. He couldn't even catch up with her and he was in normal shoes.

He called her name softly down the alleys. He didn't dare raise his voice for fear of blowing their cover (then he would never hear the end of it). Several minutes passed, slowly fading into an hour, then two. Riza was still nowhere to be found.

He decided to head back to the hotel. Perhaps she had been waiting for him there all along. Maybe she was waiting for him in his room as he walked around the entire city searching for her. He smiled widely as he broke into a run in the direction of the hotel.

However, he would not find Riza there when he returned. Riza was on the other side of town. She had tailed the woman to an old abandoned building.

Peering into a window, Riza watched as the woman moved toward the center of the room. Though she couldn't hear anything, Riza knew she was talking to someone. Whoever it was, they were blocked by something, keeping them well out of Riza's view. She was certain she had seen the woman before, but she wasn't sure where and it wasn't just the diner.

Carefully, Riza pressed her hands to the window and pushed it up. It opened a crack with a loud whine. Riza dropped her hands quickly and ducked low, fearing that one of the occupants of the room might have seen her.

Finally daring to peek, Riza returned to her kneeling position and looked through the window. The woman was standing near the window itself though her back was to Riza. It was obvious that she had come over to see who it was. She hadn't closed the window though, which Riza found extremely fortunate. As the woman moved back toward her companion, her slow voice floated through the open glass.

"...everything seems to be working well," she said. "We have approval all around to continue on as planned."

"Good," another voice sounded, this time oddly high pitched. "This all would have been over with if those two hadn't shown up that first day."

Riza listened closer. Part of her was certain she knew who they were talking about. It was the only thing that seemed to make any sense. The voices continued, though they had dropped to a little more than a whisper. Riza was certain she was going to miss something.

"He will have to be left out of this," the high-pitched voice sounded. "Absolutely. He can't be involved. It's our job, not his. I don't know why they keep bringing him into it."

"Now, now..." the woman said. "He's not all that bad."

"Oh, shut up..." the other retorted. "You only like him because you think he's good looking."

"I do not..." the woman denied.

Riza wasn't sure if she was going to get any more information. She stepped backward, making sure she would not be seen through the window. Standing up, Riza cracked her head on a stone protrusion from the wall.

"Ouch!" she gasped, holding a hand to her head, then another to her mouth after hearing her outburst.

Moments later, the two in the room leaned their heads out the window, staring straight at her. Riza felt the sudden urge to run, but for some reason, her legs refused to move.

"It's her!" the shorter one said.

The woman grinned widely and Riza finally got the strength to move. She could hear the others behind her, scrambling out the window. Reaching down, Riza paused only momentarily to slip her heels off.

"Faster!" the woman commanded. "You can't let her get away!"

Riza ran as fast as she could, her feet searing with pain. Glancing over her shoulder, she tripped lightly, though caught herself before she hit the ground. There was no one behind her. Turning back around, the shorter one stood in front of her.

"Going somewhere, Lieutenant?" they asked. Riza couldn't tell if the person in front of her was male or female, nor did she care to find out. Oddly enough, she was not armed and was not looking forward to having to fight anyone, not that she wouldn't if she needed to.

She took a right turn abruptly, catching her attacker by surprise. It followed closely. She could hear whoever it was chuckling to themselves as she looked around desperately for somewhere to go.

An arm encircled her elbow and she found herself being pressed up against the wall. Her attacker pressed itself up against her, peering intensely into her face. Riza struggled, but couldn't seem to get away.

"Lookee here..." they sneered. "It appears I've caught a rat..."

"Let go of me!" Riza growled.

"I don't think so, Lieutenant..." was the reply. Her attacker's hands began to wander and Riza panicked slightly. She could only assume he was male.

"Envy!" the female voice had returned. The woman stood at the end of the alley glaring at the man with Riza. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We can't just let her go," Envy said matter-of-factly. "She'll tell the others. Everything will be ruined."

The woman stepped forward, her eyes still locked on Envy. "I never said anything about letting her go, but she's not your responsibility. She's mine. Let her go."

Envy stared at the woman as if she had lost her mind. Riza readied herself to run. As though she could read Riza's mind, the woman held her hand out and her nails grew incredibly long, stopping only short of Riza's neck.

"Don't even think about it..." she warned. "Go ahead, Envy. You can leave now."

Riza felt her heart pounding. She'd never quite been in a position like this before. She prayed that Roy was hiding somewhere nearby, desperately planning to save her. As Envy let her go, her eyes darted down to the other end of the alley, searching for some sign of movement.

"Leave Envy," the woman ordered.

Envy didn't seem to want to leave, though Riza watched his retreating back. The woman turned to Riza, her nails still lingering dangerously close to Riza's skin.

"Hello there," she said softly. "We meet again..."

Riza didn't say anything. She was still trying to figure out how she was going to get herself out of this corner she'd backed herself into.

"Not very talkative, are we?" the woman joked. "Well then, that won't make my job very fun, will it? I usually like to hear them scream."

Riza's ears perked as she swore she'd heard something come from the nearby street. The woman made no sign of hearing such a noise, which Riza found to be to her advantage. Perhaps someone would catch them.

"I really did hope that I would be able to do away with the two of you at the same time, but the Colonel is certainly making it difficult for me..." she continued. "It's so hard to kill a man you find attractive."

Riza surged with jealousy. Her mind continuously told her that the woman was only trying to get to her, but for some reason, she wouldn't listen.

"He's fascinated by me as well..." she added. "Or did he fail to mention that little detail?" Riza continued to stare at her. "Oh yes. I'm mysterious. He seems to love that in a woman. He also likes them when they fall for him easily. You know...the kind that'll just sleep with him to say that they slept with _the_ Roy Mustang..."

Riza wanted to speak, but would not allow herself to. She didn't want to make herself vulnerable, but found it difficult not to listen to the words being spoken. They seemed so true, though Riza wanted to believe they weren't with every fiber of her being.

"He got to you too..." the woman said. "You're nothing but another notch on his bedpost. What did he say to get you to stay with him? 'I need you'? 'I love you'?" she shook her head. "Do you know how many women he's said that to?"

Riza heard the noise again. For some reason, the woman's voice was drowned out by that little hint of sound. Riza held onto it, still hoping someone would come along. Though she wasn't complaining, she wondered why the woman was taking so long to kill her. Perhaps this was her way of torture.

"You'll never catch me!" a child's voice sounded loudly. "Na-na-na-na-na-na!"

The sound of little footsteps echoed off the walls as two children came to a stop only inches from where the woman was standing. She took her eyes off Riza for only a moment, allowing Riza the freedom to get away.

Realizing what Riza had done, the woman took off after her. The two women hurried down the maze of alleyways, twisting and turning and running into nearly every vending cart they came across. Finally, Riza threw herself behind a wall of crates. She ducked as the woman continued forward, looking immensely confused. When she left, muttering angrily to herself, Riza stood up. Her feet still aching, Riza headed toward the hotel.

Roy sat in the hotel lounge. Riza was still not back yet and he was getting worried. He'd called around and no one seemed to have seen her. Several officers from the Northern Headquarters said that they would keep an eye out for her.

His head hanging in his hands, he didn't seem to notice anyone else enter the room. He looked up a moment later to see the woman from behind the counter standing nearby. Her gaze was filled with pity as she moved toward him.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Flowright," she said softly. "I couldn't help but notice you all alone over here. I was wondering if everything was all right."

Roy nodded forcefully. He didn't really want to talk about it. He just wanted Riza to get back. He hadn't even told the boys what had happened. They had gone to bed early and believed Riza to be out in town, shopping.

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking a few steps forward. "I mean, I saw what happened earlier. I don't mean to pry, but things don't seem to be going too well in your marriage."

Roy didn't know what she was talking about, nor did he care. He wished she would go away and leave him alone. Instead, she moved closer and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Mr. Flowright, please don't think of this the wrong way," she continued. "But, perhaps she isn't the right one for you. I mean, why would she leave you here without an explanation of where she was going? That doesn't sound very loyal to me."

She frowned lightly, trying to make herself look as cute as possible. Roy jumped as he felt her hand on his knee. He stared at it, wondering how long she was going to keep it there.

"You deserve someone better than that..." she whispered. He noticed that she had moved closer to him. "I'm not saying that I'm _better_, but I certainly now how to make a man feel like he's loved and I think that you deserve something like that."

At that precise moment, Riza walked through the front doors of the hotel. Limping, she moved toward the main staircase. Something in the nearby lounge caught her eye. She could see a head of messy black hair. She started toward it, though stopped short when she realized he was not alone.

Sitting only inches away from him was the leggy brunette from behind the front counter and it looked like she was whispering something in his ear. Riza felt a strange feeling wash over her and she turned suddenly, moving toward the stairs.

The woman had been right. As much as Riza didn't want to believe, she had been right all along. Roy could never truly care about her. He wanted nothing more or less than what he had already gotten from her. It took everything in her to not start crying as she headed toward her room.

"Excuse me?" Roy asked, moving away quickly, the girl's hand sliding from his knee. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I am very happy in my relationship right now. I love my wife very much and she is _very_ loyal, as a matter of fact."

The woman looked stunned by his sudden outburst. She had almost thought he was falling for her, but apparently she had been wrong. "I-I'm sorry. I thought...aren't you...you're getting divorced aren't you?"

Roy shook his head. "No. Where did you get that?"

"I-I..." the woman couldn't come up with an answer. She looked down at her hands, embarrassed.

"No," Roy repeated. "We're very happy together and we're going to be together for a very long time. So, in the future, I'd hope you'd get your facts straight before messing around with married men."

With that, he left the room and headed for his bedroom. Just in case he'd missed her, he decided to try her room. He knocked a couple times and waited for a response. Riza jumped at the sound of the noise and debated silently over whether or not she would answer.

Giving in, she tugged at the door. An intense look of relief washed over Roy's face as he spotted her before him. Taking her into his arms, he held her close to him.

"Where did you go?" he asked. "I've been waiting for you all afternoon. I was worried. I thought you'd left me."

Riza shook her head, trying her best not to think about what she had just seen downstairs. "No..." she whispered. "I-I thought I had seen someone."

Roy noticed the bruises and scratches that now laced Riza's legs. "What happened to you?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing," Riza said bluntly. "I'll explain tomorrow. We're going to have to go to Northern Headquarters."

Roy nodded. "I need to talk to them anyway. They had officers out looking for you. I called them up when you didn't come back."

Riza looked up at him. There was suddenly a flicker of doubt in her heart. If he didn't truly care about her, then why would he send other officers out looking for her? She continued to wonder about this as he held her tightly once again.

His lips gently brushed hers and Riza felt the color rise in her cheeks. She had forgotten how sweet his kisses had been. Suddenly, she longed for them once again as they'd been the night before.

"I love you..." he murmured.

"I know..." Riza said, placing her chin on his shoulder, blocking her face from his view. Tears began to prick the corner of her eyes.

_That's what you always say..._

**A/N:** Sad? Yes, I know. It made me sad to think about it as well. I was going to warn you in the beginning about how depressing it was, but decided that that would probably make none of you want to read it. Now that you've read this far...well, it seems almost pointless to warn you about it, since you can't undo the fact that you've already read it. Okay, so now that I'm done confusing myself, I'm going to ask all of you to go and REVIEW! I really want to know that you're still interested in this. I will try and update soon, though I can't promise anything, because I have to figure out the rest of the plot line. I'm not really sure what I want to have happen yet. Ideas are welcomed! Tell me what you want to see happen and I'll see if I can work it in. If I don't use your idea, don't get upset. I STILL LOVE YOU! It may just not fit with the general plot line I have planned already. So, until next time! Arriverderci!


	8. Cheated

**DISCLAIMER:** Christmas is in 4 days!! Yaay!! Maybe I'll get FMA for Christmas? Maybe? Actually...I know I'm getting some of the manga. I got 6&7, because those were the two random ones I was missing and then now I'm getting 9&10, cause those were the other two I was missing. But other than that, I still don't own FMA...

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter is very long, therefore I'll keep my A/N short and sweet. This chapter is kind of depressing, but um, well...okay, this story is very angsty anyway. Even more problems arise for our beloved couple. Damn that Roy and his good looks. Anyways, this isn't the really sad chapter, but I promise that one's coming up next. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Cheated**

Riza had pushed everything she'd heard to the back of her mind. She wanted to give Roy the benefit of the doubt, before condemning their relationship so early. She told herself repeatedly that it had not been Roy she'd seen in the lounge that night.

The boys were getting bored, it was more than obvious. More than once they questioned about when they'd be returning, but were given no answers.

Roy and Riza alerted Northern Headquarters about everything they'd seen and heard. An officer told them that the information would be passed on to the Führer and then they would be alerted when instructions for departure arrived.

"Yes," Riza said, nodding shortly. Roy sat on the edge of her bed, watching as she spoke with an officer over the phone. "Very well. Thank you."

She hung up and turned back to him. He looked at her expectantly.

"We're here for another week. The Führer wants us to keep our eyes open for any new sightings. Then we can go home as soon as everything is figured out."

"What does he expect us to find?" Roy asked. "I mean, they know that we know they're here, so it's not like they're going to stick around."

"I don't know," Riza admitted. "They might. They might use the fact that we know to their advantage."

"How so?" Roy arched an eyebrow.

Riza shook her head. "Again, I don't know. They're unpredictable. I mean, how did they even know we were here?"

"Well," Roy looked guilty. "We haven't been entirely inconspicuous. Who in their right mind has a ten-year-old child who walks around in a suit of armor?"

"He's fourteen, Roy..." Riza pointed out.

Roy stared at her for a moment and shook his head. "That's not the point." he said hastily. "No one does that. I mean, no one!"

"Al does," Riza said.

"He's the only one!" Roy exploded. "How many others can you name? How many? Riza," he sighed, "I don't know what they were thinking sending us here! How can you hide _us_?"

Roy had a point. They were traveling with the two most respected names in the Alchemical field and a suit of armor. How did they Führer expect to pull this off? What if...What if he had done it on purp-

The phone rang shrilly, cutting off her train of thought. The two of them stared at it for a moment before answering.

"Hello?" Riza said, picking up the phone.

"Hello. Is this Lieutenant Hawkeye?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Who may I ask is calling?" she replied tactfully.

"This is Second Lieutenant Marshall from Northern Headquarters. I have an urgent summons for Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"This is," Riza told him. "May I ask what this is all about?"

"It is about your Homunculus sighting. There is an officer here who wishes to speak with you," Lieutenant Marshall informed her.

"Very well. I'm on my way..." Riza said shortly, hanging up. "I need to go to Headquarters. It seems they may have a lead."

"I'm coming with you," Roy said, standing.

Riza shook her head. "I think it's best I go alone. The summons was for me, after all."

Roy couldn't help but noticed a bitter tone in her voice. He'd been noticing it increasingly over the past couple of days. He wondered if he'd done something wrong.

Riza kissed him in reassurance, immediately feeling back about what she'd said. He smiled weakly and watched as she slipped her gun into her jacket pocket, patting it lightly.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be fine. I'm armed this time."

Roy nodded and was left to himself as the door shut tightly behind her.

-----

"Would you look at that!" Ed said, gaping at a display case inside the small automail shop. "I wish my arm could do that..."

"Perhaps you should speak to Winry," Al said, looking down at the display as his brother pressed his nose up against the glass. "Maybe she'll make it for you. It would probably be better..."

Ed frowned as he felt his heart sink a little. Winry said that she'd try to come and visit them and yet, they were leaving in a week with no sign of her anywhere.

Shaking his head, he focused back on the metal arm in front of him. He couldn't figure out why he was caring so much. He'd never cared this much before.

"Can I help you, boys?" a female voice sounded from behind the display.

A young woman stood behind it, smiling at them. She was clad in overalls and her long red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. There were several grease spots marking up her beautiful face, though she hardly seemed to care about them. Ed's heart dove deeper into his stomach as he was, once again, reminded of Winry.

Which was ridiculous, Ed thought, because the woman in front of him didn't even remotely look like Winry.

"We're just looking, thank you..." Al answered politely.

"You must be new in town," she said, running her fingers through the small strands of hair that danced about her face. "I've never seen you two around before."

Ed noticed that her fingers were made from the same kind of metal that his arm was made out of. As she moved her hand, he could tell that she too had an automail arm. It looked remarkably like the one in the case. Ed's eyes fell back onto the miraculous piece.

The woman laughed. "Yes, you certainly are new," she said, watching him. "Everyone in town has seen this thing a thousand times. It's a bit old, actually. No one's that interested."

"Heh..." Ed said, not really interested in what the woman had to say. He wanted to see more of the arm. Perhaps he really would see if Winry could make him one just like it.

"Are either of you into mechanics?" she asked, eyeing Ed with curiosity. "You seem to have taken quite the liking to this beauty." She chuckled and tugged at her sleeve, exposing her metallic arm. "Then again, it seems that I have as well. She's quite handy when you're in a sticky situation."

Ed didn't know what her definition of a 'sticky situation' was, but he was certain that this arm would last longer in battle than the ruddy one he had now.

Looking down at his arm, he felt guilty for what he'd just thought. His arm wasn't ruddy at all. Winry had made it from scratch and it had lasted him his longest time yet. He had to be honest when he said he couldn't remember the last time he'd had it replaced. It had certainly been reliable. Perhaps he didn't really need a new one.

"No," Ed answered. "I'm not actually."

Carefully, he removed the glove on his right hand and pressed the cold metal against the glass. The woman nodded in understanding, realizing that she was not the only one with automail limbs.

"You're one of us," she said, glancing at the metal work around his fingers. "Who crafted this?"

"A friend of mine..." Ed answered, glancing away quickly. He didn't want to talk about Winry.

"He's very talented," The woman noted.

"She..." Ed corrected her. "She...actually. It's a girl."

"Ah," the woman nodded. "I'm sorry, then. _She_ is very talented."

"Yeah..." Ed agreed. "Yeah. She is."

The woman glanced back and forth from Ed to Al and then back to Ed, who was still staring at the display case. "So, where are you two boys from?"

"South," Ed answered vaguely. "We move around a lot though."

"Do your parents work for the military?" The woman asked grinning broadly.

"No!" the two of them answered hastily.

The woman stared at them, her eyes narrowing slightly. They were both acting very strange. She wondered if they were up to something. "What are your names?"

"Ed," Ed answered shortly, still finding it ridiculous that they couldn't have come up with something more creative. "Edward..."

"Nathaniel," Al answered after thinking for a moment. None of them used their false names unless they absolutely had to. He had almost forgotten what his was.

"Edward and Nathaniel..." The woman repeated to herself. She said the names several times, the crease becoming clearer in her forehead. "What is your last name?"

"Flowright," Al said, when Ed didn't answer.

The woman froze, staring blankly at them. Slowly, she began to shake her head. "That's...not possible," she told them. "You can't be."

Ed straightened out, though to be honest, he wasn't much taller than he'd been moments before. "What do you mean?"

"What are your parents names?" she asked abruptly.

Ed looked confused. He couldn't remember. He'd never bothered to call them anything other than "Hawkeye" or "Mustang", even though they were supposed to be undercover.

"Daniel and Rowena..." Al answered once again.

"No..." the woman said. "You're lying."

"What?" Ed yelped. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not Edward and Nathaniel Flowright..." she insisted.

"Why not?" Ed asked, trying to sound tougher than he felt. "How do you know?"

"Because," the woman said, breathing deeply. "My name is Rebecca Anne Flowright. Edward and Nathaniel were my brothers. They died in a car crash with my parents, Daniel and Rowena, over three years ago."

-----

The long hallways were eerily vacant at the Northern Headquarters. Riza jumped as an officer shut a door behind her. When the officer walked away, Riza continued on, trying to ignore the growing feeling of paranoia.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" a voice asked, sounding quite confused.

Riza turned to see a young officer standing behind her. He held a few folders in his hands and stared at her with a strange familiarity. It took her a moment to recognize him. He was Lieutenant Colonel Ricker. She had met with him once upon her arrival.

"Lieutenant Colonel Ricker," Riza said pleasantly. "How are you?"

"I'm well," he answered, stepping toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been summoned," she told him professionally. "I'm supposed to be here."

James Ricker had always been very strange toward Riza. They day of their first meeting, she had caught him on many occasions sneaking glances at other parts of her body. She had kept her cool, but was certain she would have pulled her gun on him if she'd been given the chance. He didn't seem very fond of Roy either. Riza assumed it was because of how close she and Roy were.

"Has there been a new sighting?" Ricker asked, looking keenly interested.

Riza didn't answer immediately. "I don't know," she said vaguely. "I'm supposed to be meeting with someone. They said that they wanted to speak to me about it."

"Really?" Ricker looked confused again. "Who summoned you?"

"A Lieutenant," Riza said. "He called my hotel room asking me to come here immediately."

"That's odd..." Ricker said quietly. "I didn't hear anything about that. There hasn't been anyone around here that's said anything." He paused briefly, looking as though he was thoroughly thinking it over. "Follow me." he ordered.

Riza nodded and followed him down the hall. She waited patiently as he stopped to talk to a fellow officer. Directing her into an empty room, he told her he would be with her in just a minute.

"Nobody else has heard anything," he told her, coming into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Are you sure that they said they were from here?"

"Yes," Riza said firmly. "I'm sure."

"Well, are you sure they told you to come today?" he continued.

"_Yes!_" Riza insisted. "I'm absolutely certain that I was asked to come in here to speak to someone this afternoon."

"Do you remember the name of the officer?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Marshall," she said, trying to regain her composure.

Ricker shook his head. "I'm quite positive we don't have a Lieutenant Marshall on our staff here at Northern Headquarters. You must be quite mistaken."

Riza couldn't believe it. She was certain that was what the man had told her. She wasn't one who usually mistook information that was given to her.

"Was there anyone else in the room when this phone call happened?" he asked, sitting down, facing her. "Have you been sleeping all right? Are you sure you didn't just-"

Riza stood, angrily. "Are you trying to tell me that I dreamed this Lieutenant?"

"Now, I didn't say-" he started.

"I know what I heard," Riza said heatedly. "And if you don't believe me, then fine. Yes, I do have a witness. Colonel Mustang was there the entire-" she stopped suddenly.

It hit her. Something wasn't right. There was no Lieutenant Marshall. There was no new lead. Roy was now all by himself, because she hadn't bothered to consider the possibility that someone had been leading her on. Someone had been trying to get her out of the picture so that Roy was unprotected.

Someone was trying to get to him.

Riza bolted for the door and raced down the hall. Ricker could be heard some fifty feet behind her, yelling after her loudly, ordering other officers to stop her. She evaded them quickly and hurried outside, trying to remember the fastest route back to the hotel.

Riza Hawkeye was not one to quickly believe in a God, but at that moment, she prayed. She prayed to some form of higher power. She prayed for his safety and prayed that she would not be too late.

-----

"Mr. Flowright?" a sweet voice asked from the other end of the hallway.

Roy turned to see Mrs. Jensen standing in a doorway. She was smiling at him pleasantly. He was curious to see that her son was not at his usual place by her side. "Oh, hello there, Mrs. Jensen." he said calmly.

She giggled lightly. "I thought I saw you," she said. "And please, Mr. Flowright. Don't call me, Mrs. Jensen. I'm not married anymore. Just call me Anne."

Roy rolled his eyes. _Oh please, not again..._ Under usual circumstances, he wouldn't mind a pretty young woman approaching him in such a manner, but he just wasn't buying it lately. He wanted no other woman than Riza, even though she had been quite unresponsive to him lately.

"Mrs. Jensen, I-" he started.

"Mr. Flowright, please..." she said, smiling more delicately, leaning a hand on the door frame. "I beg you. Don't call me that."

"I...er..." for once, the great Roy Mustang was completely speechless. "Have you...seen my wife?"

Mrs. Jensen shook her head slowly. Her gaze had not moved from his for more than a second. "No...I don't believe she's around at the moment."

Roy cursed himself for being endowed with such incurable good looks. (The only time he did so, of course. Other times, it was welcomed graciously.)

"I should probably go find her then..." he said hastily, moving backward.

Mrs. Jensen's purse fell to the floor with a small "plop". Her eyes moved to it quickly and then back up to Roy as though she expected him to get it for her. He didn't move from his spot.

"Oh dear," she said softly. "How clumsy of me."

Roy hesitantly stepped forward and picked it up for her. She took it from him and he let go quickly, stepping, once again, away from her. "I really have to get going. I was supposed to meet with Rowena and the boys for dinner this afternoon. We've got reservations and-"

"Oh, but dinner isn't for another couple of hours..." Mrs. Jensen said, playing with the strap of her purse. "I'm certain they won't miss you if you're only a couple minutes late..."

Roy's eyes darted for an exit. He really didn't want to have to make himself one, but if it came down to it, he'd be willing to blast a hole through the wall in order to escape. He didn't need Riza to find him with another woman again, like she had in the diner. He would much rather keep his manhood intact.

"Oh come on, Daniel..." she said, blinking slowly and stepping toward him. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

-----

Riza couldn't believe how stupid she had been. How could she not have seen something like this coming? Why didn't she let Roy come with her? She had every opportunity in the world. How come she was suddenly letting her guard down? She'd never been like this before. Something just wasn't right.

A gut instinct told her to take a sharp left down an old alleyway. Hurrying down it, she searched for the next possible route. Before she could reach the end, she came to a sudden stop, unsure of what she saw before her was real.

Roy Mustang stood before her, staring at her with a grim expression. There was no look of feeling in his eyes and there was a cold air about him. Riza was certain he was not the same as he'd been only an hour before.

"Roy?" she said softly.

"Lieutenant," he said coldly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stepping forward. "Did something happen?"

"I've got something to tell you, Lieutenant," he continued, his voice quite monotone. "I'm not sure you're going to like it, but I have to tell you..."

Riza stopped and stared at him curiously. "What is it?"

Roy didn't answer immediately. He blinked very slowly and kept his focus on hers, though it didn't really feel as though he was looking at her. There was a strange emptiness that occupied his once wild eyes.

"I don't love you, Lieutenant..." he said bluntly.

Riza felt her body freeze over completely. "W-What?"

"I don't love you, Lieutenant," he repeated. "I have never loved you. I have never really loved anyone."

Riza couldn't believe what she was hearing. Something was wrong with him. Someone was controlling him. This couldn't really be him talking. It just couldn't. Roy loved her. He _loved_ her. He...

"You're lying..." Riza growled.

"I'm not," Roy said, a small smirk dancing across his lips. "Come on, Lieutenant, who are we kidding? All we wanted was some fun, isn't that right? A night with absolutely no strings attached. Just to let loose." He snickered. "You know, be a little dirt-"

"Shut up!" Riza yelled. "I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but you are not Roy Mustang!"

"Oh come on, Rize..." Roy said in a syrupy tone. "You know you enjoyed every last minute of it."

"You're a bastard..." Riza shot. "Why don't you get out of here?"

"What about the boys, Riza?" he asked, suddenly sounding serious.

"Yes, Riza..." A female voice chimed in. "What about the boys?"

The leggy black-haired woman Riza had encountered before had returned. She sauntered over to where Roy was standing and laced her arms around his neck. He returned the gesture with one of his own. Taking her around the waist, he pulled her into a very deep kiss. As they pulled apart, Riza stumbled backward in horror. If this really was Roy, she was going to tear him to shreds.

"You don't want them to get hurt now, do you?" the woman asked. "You really shouldn't leave them unattended, you know. There are Homunculi loose around here."

The two before Riza began to laugh heartily, almost maniacally. The woman stopped and gazed at Riza for a moment before speaking. Her head shook slowly as though it were on some kind of hinge.

"You poor pathetic soul," she said. "What did I tell you before? He doesn't care about you. He really doesn't. Where do you think he is right now?"

Riza glanced at the man standing next to her, who was still grinning widely. The woman shook her head and laughed.

"This?" she asked. "This is just an illusion. The real Mustang would never be so idiotic."

"Roy" looked at the woman as though insulted. She flashed him a wide smile and he looked away, though he didn't speak a word. The woman, instead, focused back on Riza, who was still trying to figure everything out.

"Do you want to see?" the woman asked.

Riza wasn't sure what to answer, but before she could say anything, the woman turned to the wall, which immediately turned into some sort of looking glass. Riza didn't even have to look to see what was going on. She could hear voices and that was all that mattered.

"Oh, Mustang! Oh! Oh, God!" A woman was gasping and moaning loudly. Riza felt a sharp pain in her heart as though someone had stabbed a red hot sword through it and twisted vigorously.

"STOP IT!" she yelled.

The noises continued and the others laughed. Riza shook her head, her eyes scrunched up in anger. Impulse took over and she pulled the gun from her purse. She didn't even need to aim. Pulling the trigger, she fired it over and over.

When the shots finished, she opened her eyes to see that she was completely alone. The wall had turned back to just that, a plain brick wall. The people in front of her were gone and several bullet holes marked the wall behind where they once stood. Several heads poked out of windows above, crying out about the noise. Panicking, Riza took off, her mind still swimming with thoughts of everything she'd seen and heard.

Riza's heart pounded as she raced down the street of the hotel. As she reached the front doors, she collided with something very large and metal. She looked up to see a familiar face and felt relieved as she took the two boys into her arms.

"Edward!" she said, pulling the short blonde close. "Alphonse!" she pulled him to her as well, as best as she could. "You're all right."

"We're fine..." Ed gasped, his voice muffled by Riza's arm.

"I was so worried..." she said, sounding absolutely nothing like Riza at all. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to either of you."

Ed rested his head on her shoulder, feeling for once as though she truly cared about them. She was no longer only their superior. She had become something even closer than that. Ed felt as though, if needed, he could truly call her Mom. Al felt the same way.

"Is everything all right?" Al asked, sounding worried.

"Yes," Riza lied. "Yes, I'm fine. Where's your Father?" she asked.

The boys stared at her in confusion. It took them a moment to realize she was talking about Roy. Riza had gotten too far into this whole mission. She was starting to believe that everything was real. The boys before her were her children and Roy was truly her husband.

"I don't know," Ed answered. "We just got back. Listen, we have to tell you something important. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"We're leaving as soon as possible," Riza told him. "But why do you say that?"

"Because, we learned some things today..." Ed said. "Some things that could seriously expose us."

"We met someone in town today," Al explained.

Riza looked back and forth from each of them. "And?" she encouraged them to continue.

"These names," Ed said. "These names that were given to us aren't fake. They're names of real people. Real people who died a couple years ago."

Riza looked horrified. "That's not possible. They were created by the military."

"No," Ed pressed on. "They were a family that were killed in a car accident three years ago. Nobody really knows what happened, but they never found the bodies. No one really knew they were gone, except for the youngest child. A young girl named Rebecca."

"A girl named Rebecca who happens to work in the automail shop in town," Al finished.

"So..." Riza's eyes grew wide. "She knows about us?"

Ed and Al looked at each other nervously. Slowly, they nodded. Riza felt frantic. They needed to find Roy and get out of there on the next train to Central. At that point, Riza didn't even care if they actually found Roy. She would take the boys herself and leave him behind if she had to.

Riza pulled them inside and dragged them up the stairs. She ordered them to bed and told them that she would call Central in the morning to confirm their ride home. Instead of returning to her room after, she moved toward Roy's and poised her hand over the door, ready to knock.

Instead, she pressed her ear against the wood, listening for the tiniest sound. She couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone in the room. He very well could have been sleeping. She knocked gently, praying he'd be stupid enough to answer her.

There was no reply. Either he wasn't stupid enough, or he really wasn't in the room. But, if he wasn't in the room, then where the hell was he? Riza longed to believe he was merely at the bar, or in the bathroom down the hall, but wasn't sure if she could truly convince herself to do so.

Lying in bed, Riza kept an ear out for sounds in the adjoining rooms or the hall. It was around 10 o'clock that night Riza heard someone stumbling down the hall. A door about two rooms down, Roy's room, opened and closed quickly. Riza rolled over and slid out of bed.

Her hand rested on her doorknob, a terrible debate going over and over in her head. She had to decide between two possible choices. She could 1) open the door, go down the hall, go into his room and confront him about it and then make up in the best way possible, hoping for the best or 2) lock the door, pretend he didn't exist and then face the problem at a later date.

How long she stood at that door, she wasn't sure, but finally her mind was made up. She was through with everything. She had been a fool for far too long and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore. By that time the next morning, she swore everything would be over, no matter how much it killed her. She was going to have to make a grave decision, and nobody was going to be able to change her mind.

Slowly, her hands turned the lock at the top of the door into the vertical position. The small 'click' ensured her that there would be no midnight visitors, no matter how welcomed they might have been before.

**A/N:** Yeah, so, you guys don't know what Roy did. Do you think he actually slept with Mrs. Jensen or was Lust playing a trick on Riza? To be honest, which do you think is more likely? Then again...it IS Roy...and...well, never mind. Look past that little detail. PLEASE REVIEW!! That's what keeps me going. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. Thanks a lot! Arrivederci!


	9. Heated Words & Silent Ones Too

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah, okay, I disclaim. Please move on to your regularly scheduled reading.

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter made me really sad, but I like it...even though it's sad. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been super busy and it's making it harder for me to keep updating regularly. ANYWAYS, enough with the chit-chat. There's a little bit of language in this, but it's only brief, so it's not...too bad. Please enjoy...

**Chapter 9: Heated Words & Silent Ones Too**

Though Riza had planned to break the news the next morning, but instead, kept herself locked herself in her room, refusing to come out. Roy repeatedly knocked at the door, but only to get a muffled reply.

"I'm not feeling well..." she'd mumble.

"Are you sure you don't want me to-" he started, sounding concerned.

"No," she replied shortly. "I'll be fine. Just leave me alone, please."

Roy nodded briefly and moved away. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her, and he couldn't help but feel it'd been something he'd done. He couldn't think of anything though. He'd been on his best behavior lately, ensuring to prevent something like this. Perhaps she was really sick. Perhaps he was merely making too much out of it.

Two days later, Roy knocked on her door once again, this time intending to enter. He had news for her and wanted to make sure she'd listen to him, for she'd be angry if he sprung it upon her the next morning out of the blue.

"Riza, please answer the door," he begged.

"Do something wrong?" Ed asked, smirking grimly at Roy's failed attempts to enter the room.

Roy glanced back at him angrily and continued to knock on the door. "Riza, please..."

Ed wandered down the hall, chuckling to himself as Riza's door opened. Riza's eyes opened half-heartedly as she gaped at the man before her. He felt his heart drop. It was quite obvious she'd been ill.

"Roy, what-" she started.

He pushed himself past her, into the room. She glared at him and closed the door behind her, turning to face him. There were dark bags under her weary eyes and several lines that marked where tears had fallen. Roy stared at her in mute horror. He had never once seen her look this vulnerable.

"Riza...what's wrong?" he asked, his voice quite breathy.

"Nothing," she answered, crossing her arms. "I haven't been feeling well."

"That's obvious," Roy said. "But-"

"But, what, Roy?" she asked, her sentences very short. She was certain she had never spoken to him in this manner before. "I'm sorry, but please make this quick, I need my rest."

Roy stared at her curiously. She was not all acting like herself. "Sure..." he said slowly. "I wanted to tell you that we have everything all set. We're leaving for Central tomorrow. Everything will continue on from there."

Riza nodded. "Is that all?"

Roy blinked slowly. "Yes. I suppose. I just thought I'd tell you because I thought you'd might want to get ready."

Riza breathed deeply, wondering whether or not she should do what she'd been planning to do. Finally, it came out as though she had no control over it. "I don't know why you bothered."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly confused.

Riza sighed. "I'm not leaving tomorrow, Roy. I'm staying here."

Roy didn't want to believe what he was hearing. This wasn't happening. She couldn't desert them at a time like this. What would life be like without her? He didn't even want to imagine. She'd always been there. He _needed _her.

"What?" he asked, still unsure if he was hearing her correctly.

"I'm not leaving tomorrow," she said firmly, though her hands were shaking like mad.

"I heard you, but I don't understand," he gaped at her. "What do you mean you're not leaving? Have you been ordered to stay or-"

"No," she answered, her voice beginning to crack. "It means I have no wish to return to Central..." she sniffled loudly. "Please inform the boys."

She was serious. Roy couldn't believe it. She was _actually_ going to stay behind. He didn't understand what would cause her to think this way.

Roy laughed nervously. "Come on, Rize. That isn't funny..."

"Roy, I didn't want it to be funny," she replied. "It's not supposed to be-"

"Riza," Roy said, his voice starting to grow angry. "Knock it off. You're leaving with us."

"No, I'm not." Riza shot back, matter-of-factly.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I order you to-"

"Is that all I am to you?!" she cried.

Roy froze as Riza's whole body began to shake. Her eyes flashed as the color rose in her cheeks. Whether she was angry or sad, he could not tell.

"A one night stand with a rank attached to it?" she continued. "Did you think that all of this would mean nothing? It would all just go back to the way it was before once we returned to Central?"

"Riza, I never-" he started.

"Please, Roy, don't try to-"

"But, I lov-"

"DON'T!" she warned, breathlessly. "Don't you _dare_ say you love me. You have _never _loved me. I meant nothing to you."

"What the hell has happened to you?" Roy asked, horrified. "What did I _do_?!"

"You thought I'd never find out, is that right?" she asked, sounding even more insane by the minute.

Roy started toward her in an attempt to calm her down. This turned out to be a big mistake. She moved away from him quickly, staying clear away from him. Roy's back was now pressed against the closed door.

"Riza, I never did anything," he told her.

Riza scoffed. "Oh, sure."

"Was it the girl from the diner? Is that what this is all about?" Roy asked. "I already told you I was sorry-"

"Her, and all the other women you've been screwing since we've got here!" she burst.

"The only person I've been screwing is you!" Roy said a little loudly.

Riza gasped. "FUCK YOU!" she shouted, looking as though she were ready to throw something.

"You already did! Didn't we just discuss this?" Roy was starting to really get irritated. He didn't want to be short with her, but if that was the only way he was going to get a word in edgewise, he was going to do it.

Riza reached for the gun on her bedside table and pointed it directly at his forehead. "Get out..." she growled.

Roy didn't move. The two looked like a pair of lions ready to pounce. Roy glared down the barrel of her gun, unsure of whether or not she would actually act upon what she was threatening to do.

"Get out of here, Roy Mustang," she repeated. "Get out here and never come back. I never want to see you again."

Roy continued to stare at her, feeling as though his feet had grown roots into the floor.

"LEAVE!"

Moving quickly, Roy left the room, closing the door sharply behind him. Riza felt her hands go weak and the gun tumbled to the floor, shortly followed by Riza herself.

In the hall, Roy could hear her racking sobs, but resisted the urge to re-enter. Instead, he forced himself toward his own room, a blank expression donning his face, though inside a raging storm was brewing.

At the end of the hallway, a small figure moved quickly down the stairs. Ed paused momentarily, his foot in mid-air. He had heard everything and it sent chills up his spine. He had never heard Lieutenant Hawkeye so upset in his life. Roy must have done something terrible in order to make her feel that way.

_The ass..._Ed thought bitterly. _Doesn't know when he's got it good..._

The idea that she wouldn't be leaving with them the next morning hadn't quite sunken in. He had heard her distinctly say that she never wanted to see Roy again; did this include him and Al? Would she ever want to see them again?

These questions, along with several others, attacked his mind as he approached the bottom of the staircase, walking as though he were hypnotized. He only looked up when he could have sworn he'd heard someone say his name.

"Edward Flowright, please," she said. "He told me he was staying here. I was wondering if you could give me his room number?"

"I'm sorry, Miss," the woman behind the counter told her. "Are you a family member?"

Ed couldn't see who was speaking, but he was certain he recognized that voice. He stepped forward, trying to peer through the people passing through the lobby.

"Oh, no..." the girl answered. "I'm actually his-"

"WINRY!" he yelled, seeing the mass of blonde hair.

She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled broadly. The girl behind the counter nodded and tended to the next person in line. Ed blushed furiously as Winry locked her arms around his neck. He hugged her awkwardly, breaking apart as soon as possible.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You asked me to come and visit you, didn't you?" she said.

"Well..." Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I suppose, but I thought you'd be coming sooner than this. We're going back to Central tomorrow."

"Oh," Winry frowned. "Well, then, I suppose I'll just have to go back with you."

Ed wasn't complaining. He was certain that the Colonel wouldn't be in any mood to talk, and Al would be upset that Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't returning with them, so it would be a very lonely, very long ride home. It would be nice to have some company.

"So," Winry said, breaking the silence and peering at the staircase Ed had just descended. "Where is everyone? I'd like to see them."

Ed shook his head and grabbed her arm. "Not now. It's not exactly a good time. I'll show you around town, instead."

Winry looked confused, but didn't complain. She followed Ed as he showed her through the town. He had tried to avoid the automail shop, but unfortunately, Winry's nose was like that of a dog's and could sniff out freshly made automail anywhere.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Winry said, gasping at the sight of the arm Ed had grown fond of. "I wish I could make something like that."

"I'm sure you could," Ed said, shrugging.

Winry looked up and blushed, though recovered quickly. "Well...of course I could, you idiot. Are you saying you doubted me?"

"I...uh...wait, what?" Ed was confused. Winry wasn't making any sense, but he didn't complain. "I'm sorry..." he said softly, though he wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for.

Rebecca stepped out from behind the counter, but made no sign of recognition when Ed appeared from behind a display. "May I help you?" she asked, staring purposely at Winry.

"I'm only looking," she answered. "The work is quite beautiful."

"Thank you," Rebecca said, smiling humbly. "I enjoy mechanics. I always have. Ever since I got this baby." She showed off her metallic arm. Winry's eyes grew wide as she beheld the beauty of an arm once again.

"How long have you been doing this?" she asked.

Rebecca looked down. "I had my accident when I was twelve, so...eight years."

Winry frowned. Rebecca had beaten her, but not by much. Ed continued to look around the shop, feeling as though his presence would only make Rebecca uncomfortable. He felt uneasy as he caught her glancing at him every now and then. He wanted to know what she was thinking, though was honestly, quite frightened by it.

"Winry," Ed said, tugging on her arm. "Can we leave?"

"Oh, but Ed!" she whined, peering at yet another display that Rebecca had shown her. "I don't want to. Would you look at this? I wish I had tools like this. Can you imagine what I'd be able to do with tools like these?"

"But Winry, I really-"

Winry sighed. "Fine," she said, following him out of the shop.

As she and Ed walked silently down the road, Ed couldn't help but realize how hard it really was to keep women happy. Perhaps Roy really hadn't done something wrong. Perhaps it was actually Riza who had done something, and she just didn't realize it.

Before he could think more on the thought, he inwardly slapped himself for siding with the Colonel. Picking up his pace, he reminded himself never to do so again.

Night time began to fall when Ed and Winry headed back toward the hotel. Winry bit her lip, fetching around for something to say. The silence was beginning to grow increasingly heavy.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

Ed jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked confused. "What for?"

"For everything," she said. "For inviting me here. For taking me around town. For doing all this for me."

"It was...no problem," he insisted, feeling a bit embarrassed. He was certain that his cheeks were growing red, but wasn't sure how to stop them from doing so.

"No, really," Winry stopped them and turned to him. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, then..." Ed said, unsure of what else she was expecting from him. "I'm glad...you had fun..." He wanted to smack himself. He sounded like a complete idiot. But why? Why was it he was suddenly finding it difficult to talk to her? Why was he suddenly tripping over his tongue? "I had fun too..." ACK! The idiocy had no end.

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. He really had. He liked spending time with Winry, though he wouldn't normally admit it. "I'm glad you decided to come, Winry."

"Me too, Ed..." she said, her eyes gleaming in the light from the lamp over their heads. "Me too..."

Without warning, Winry leaned forward. It took Ed a moment to realize that Winry's lips were on his. The kiss only lasted for a moment, until she moved quickly away, turning a dark shade of red.

Ed didn't say anything, but the two of them turned and started walking once again toward the hotel. Winry wondered if she had been too forward. She wondered if Ed was silently coming up with plans to send her home early.

"Winry..." Ed said softly as they reached the bottom step of the staircase.

"Mm?" she asked, still feeling completely and utterly embarrassed.

"Thanks..." he mumbled.

Winry smiled and slid her hand into his, squeezing it gently. He led her up the stairs and they stopped outside he and Al's room. Ed's eyes wandered toward Roy and Riza's doorways, which were both tightly sealed shut. He knocked on the door softly and Al answered.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Al..." he said. "Open the door. I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Al asked, standing up. Ed could hear the clanking sound of metal through the door. "For me?"

"Uh..." he glanced at Winry. "Sure. Just open the door."

Al opened the door slowly, as though he were expecting it to be one of Ed's "hilarious" jokes. Instead, his eyes gleamed brightly as he spotted the blonde next to Ed.

"WINRY!"

Hugging her tightly, Al asked her a million questions about how she had gotten there and how she had been since they last saw her. It really had been the first time Ed got a chance to look at Winry without her staring back at him. She had grown so much and it was hard to believe she was once an adorable little girl.

He could remember when he and Al would fight over who would one day marry Winry, but never actually thought either of them would. Their childhood dream became even less of a reality when they only got to see Winry a couple days every time Ed broke his arm, or they randomly decided to head back into their hometown. So many things had happened, keeping the trio apart, keeping the growing feelings from taking over.

But, the kiss. All Ed could think about was that kiss. It wasn't much of anything, and yet, it could change everything.

Perhaps that dream was not as far gone as it seemed to be.

**A/N:** Okay, so I know, like I said. It's sad. I hate thinking about the Roy/Riza part of it, but that's what makes this story work with what I have planned ahead. (It's going to be relatively long. I'm only getting started. Though I do need more of a plot line...I had one, but I'm not sure it's going to work.) I'm sorry again, if any of you are not EdxWin fans...cause yeah this is a little EdxWin. There might be more later on, but nothing too incredibly...ya know. ANYWAYS! Please, REVIEW! I still LOVE hearing from you guys and I REALLY appreciate. Please understand that I ALWAYS read the reviews, no matter what. If I don't write back, I apologize. I have such a hectic schedule, that I hardly have the time. I love you all! Thanks!


	10. Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** -sigh- As much as I wish I did, I do not own FMA. Just ask Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. This chapter gives a little background on Roy and Riza (at least for this story). It's much longer than the rest of my other chapters, so I think you guys will like that, even though it's not a very happy chapter. Kinda angsty. Oh well. What's life without a little angst? Hopefully, things will get a little better soon. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 10: Memories**

"Hurry up, Fullmetal!"

Ed turned to the source of the voice and shot a glare in the direction of the Colonel. Grabbing Winry's hand, he dragged her toward the train platform.

"I'm coming, _Dad_..." Ed shot back. He was still angry with him over what he had overhead the day before.

"Miss Rockbell," Roy nodded kindly in Winry's direction, though his expression was still quite stone. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Winry smiled faintly, "Thank you for allowing me to travel back to Central with you."

Roy nodded once again, but did not reply. Winry glanced back at Ed, looking concerned.

"He's still a little out of it..." Ed said vaguely. "He'll be more talkative later."

"Where's Miss Hawkeye?" Al's voice came from behind them.

Ed looked down as Roy's back twitched. Al looked back and forth between the two for an answer. Winry looked just as confused, for she'd been wondering the same. Finally, Roy spoke.

"She will not be joining us."

"Why not?" Al asked. "Is she feeling alright?"

Roy didn't answer as he turned toward the train, boarding it hastily. Al looked at Ed questioningly. Ed mumbled that he would explain everything later.

"Last call for Central! All aboard!" a man called out. "Last train to Central! All aboard!"

"You heard the man," Roy said, poking his head out from inside the train. "Get on here!"

The three hurried onto the train. Before boarding, Ed paused to glance back at the hotel. He was certain that Riza was still back there and she-

"Huh?" Ed's eyes grew wide.

A young woman stood on the platform, her face quite shadowed by a large sunhat. Despite the chilling temperatures of the North, she appeared to be dressed for Central weather. Her blonde hair was unmistakable.

Catching Ed's eye, the woman looked startled. She moved to leave, but froze, turning back to him. Slowly, she assumed the stature of a soldier, her hand resting beside her forehead in salute.

Ed felt a strange feeling of sadness wash over him. Regaining himself, he returned the salute, secretly promising to meet again.

"Fullmetal!"

Ed stepped onto the train and sat in a compartment with Winry and Al. Roy stood in the doorway, glaring down at him. A moment later, he disappeared into the adjacent compartment.

Ed ignored the looks of curiosity from his companions and looked out the window. As the train jerked into motion, he could no longer see the young woman on the platform.

-----

"You wanted to see me?" Ed asked rudely, standing in the doorway of Roy's compartment later that afternoon.

"Yes," he answered. "Sit."

Ed stared at him for a moment, then sat, still silently fuming at the man sitting in front of him.

"What do you want?" Ed asked shortly.

Roy brushed off Ed's demeanor as something he was quite used to. Instead, he sighed. "I need to speak with you about something important."

Ed continued to stare at him, expecting him to elaborate. Roy understood that the look he was receiving meant that Ed didn't quite understand what he was getting at.

"Er, I would appreciate it if the events of this mission were kept confidential when we returned to Central..." he explained.

Ed blinked slowly. "Why? Doesn't the Führer want to know about the Homunculi?"

Roy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "That's not what I meant. I was referring to everything regarding the Lieutenant and I."

"Oh," Ed raised and eyebrow. "About how you screwed her over?"

Roy looked up sharply, feeling a bit nervous. Did the boys know more than what he thought they knew? And if so, how much exactly had they learned?

"You made her believe you loved her and then you went off with some other chick," Ed growled. "Real nice of you..."

Roy didn't respond. He was being told off by a fifteen-year-old. Not to mention, he had done nothing he was being accused of.

"You're a real bastard, you know that right?" Ed continued. "She loved you. Everyone knew it. She had dedicated her life to you and what did you ever give her in return-?"

"SILENCE!" Roy said abruptly. His eyes flashed dangerously and his hands curled into fists. "Don't you dare talk about what you don't understand!"

"I don't understand?" Ed asked. "I think I know a little more than you th-"

"It's none of your business, Fullmetal!" Roy hissed through gritted teeth. "What you've learned should have been between Riza and I, and Riza and I only. I forbid you to disclose anything to anyone else."

"Don't worry, everyone already knows what an ass you are. It won't be news to-" Ed froze. "Did you just call her Riza?"

Roy looked away. "I meant, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"But, you said 'Riza'..." Ed smirked lightly.

"Yes, but I meant-"

"_But_ what you _said_ was-"

"I KNOW!" Roy said loudly, his voice cracking slightly. "But that's not what I meant." There was a strange forcefulness behind his voice. His breath jagged, he uttered a final order to Ed. "Get out."

Ed refused to move. When Roy realized Ed hadn't moved, he looked up angrily.

"I said, 'Get out'! And I meant it!"

Ed stood and left Roy to himself. Leaning on the window, he covered his eyes with his hand, trying to regain himself. Everything Ed had said was ferociously attacking his brain, making him second guess himself. Making him think over everything that had happened. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong.

He would not let himself cry. He hadn't done so since Hughes had died and he had promised himself he would never do so again. He had also promised himself he would never again lose a friend over something he so foolishly did.

Hughes' death had not been Roy's fault, but that did not stop him from blaming himself for having part in it. And now, Riza had left him over something he'd done.

No. That wasn't right.

He had left _her_. In case he'd forgotten, he was the one heading back to Central on a train. She hadn't gone anywhere. She was still in the same spot she'd been that morning. He was certain of it.

But what would she do, staying behind like this? She had dedicated her entire life to the military, certainly she couldn't just go work in some restaurant for the rest of her life? Would Northern Headquarters take her in? Would he ever be able to see her again, even if it were for some kind of meet-

Roy shook his head. He didn't deserve to see her again, even if it were for a fleeting moment, merely passing by in a hallway. He _had_ broken her heart, and not only in the past couple of days. He had been doing so slowly for as long as he could remember.

"_Daddy, I-" the young Riza Hawkeye stood in the doorway of her Father's study, her eyes locked onto the young man standing before her Father's desk. She had never seen him before. _

"_Ah, Elizabeth..." her Father said, noticing her in the doorway. "I was looking for you. I wanted you to meet someone."_

_Riza nervously stepped into the room, her large ginger eyes focused on the newcomer. He avoided looking back at her and instead continued to look at the man in front of him. The boy looked nearly her age, perhaps a few years older. His black hair made a graceful sweep across his face, giving way to the messiness of the back. His stone gray eyes were sharp and focused. He had an arrogant air about him Riza wasn't sure she liked._

"_This is my new student," her Father explained. "Say hello to Roy Mustang. He's a little older than you. I'm going to teach him about Alchemy. Roy, this is my daughter, Elizabeth."_

_He finally turned to look at her. He nodded shortly and took her hand in his, shaking it. "Hello."_

"_Pleased to meet you, Mr. Mustang..." Riza said, trying her best to sound professional._

"_Roy will be visiting us quite often," her Father said loudly. "Sometimes, he may be staying with us. I'd like the two of you to become good friends."_

_Roy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. As if he wanted to be friends with a little girl. What good would it do him? He was there to learn Alchemy, not befriend girls._

Roy could recall a conversation he'd overheard later that afternoon. A conversation that had caused an even deeper rift between the starting "friendship" between him and Riza.

"_I don't like him," Riza said shortly, taking her Father's place at his desk, her feet swinging slightly above the floor. "He doesn't seem to like me either."_

"_Oh nonsense, Riza..." her Father said. "Of course he likes you. He'll need some time, of course. He's a stubborn boy, but you'll get used to him."_

"_How long will he be here?" Riza asked, glancing up at him. _

_He didn't answer quickly. When she repeated her question, he turned to her, and kneeled before her, taking her hands in his own. "I'm not sure," he answered. "He may be here for a very long time. He's looking to me for guidance. I need to teach him all that I know about Alchemy. We need to make sure that everything is perfect..." he looked serious. "You know how important Daddy's work is to him..."_

_Riza stared into her Father's kind eyes and nodded. "I understand."_

_He patted her knee gently. "And besides, later on, I may need your help. Will you be willing to help me?"_

_Her eyes grew wide. She had always wanted to help her Father with his work, but he'd never let her. He had told her it was much too dangerous for a young girl, but that was what kept her interested. _

"_Of course!" she answered. _

"_And Roy?" He continued. "Will you be willing to help him out when he needs it?"_

_Riza fell silent. In all honesty, she wanted nothing to do with the boy. He was only going to be a pain in her neck for however long he was staying. Little did Riza know, it was much longer than she expected._

"_Riza?" he stared at her expectantly. _

"_Fine," she answered grudgingly. "But I'm only doing it for you..." _

_He couldn't expect anything from her at that time. He was certain that they would grow to like each other over time. "You'll never know, when perhaps, you'll need him just as much as he needs you..." he pointed out._

_As Riza slid from her chair, she headed toward the doorway. Roy moved quickly, as to not be caught. "I will never need him..."_

The words, even years later, struck Roy's heart like a spear. But things had changed. A years passed, the two did become close. Those were times the two had forced themselves to forget since. But now, they seemed to be flooding back.

"_If you're not careful, you're going to set fire to the entire house!" Riza called out. "Focus!"_

_Roy gritted his teeth and sent another fireball at a point just over Riza's shoulder. He wasn't trying to hit her, but he was trying to get close. So far, he'd been failing horribly, and she was doing her best to remind him of it._

"_Come on, Roy," she said. "That's pathetic. And you call yourself an Alchemist..."_

_As another fireball hit the brick wall of the house, Roy groaned loudly. "You should show some respect to your elders..."_

"_I hope you're not talking about yourself..." Riza said, turning to face him. "I have no reason you respect." she smirked. "Unless you can give me one."_

_Roy put his hand down and moved toward her. "You know, if you weren't my teacher's daughter, I-"_

"_What?" Riza asked. "What would you do? Attack me? Show me who's boss?"_

"_I could do that now, you know..." He threatened. _

_Riza smiled at him, almost encouragingly. "I'd like to see you try."_

_Without warning, Roy launched himself at her, coming in contact with her foot. Groaning, he fell onto his side. Riza pulled his arms behind his back and held him pinned to the ground, sitting on his back. _

"_Were you trying?" she asked, mockingly. He knew she was only teasing him, but it still seemed to get him going._

_Swiftly, Roy managed to knock her aside, releasing his arms. The two were thrown through the air as they sparred back and forth across the grounds. Finally, Roy managed to thrown Riza to the ground. He wound up sitting on her stomach, her hands pinned over her head._

"_How's that for trying?" he asked quietly, catching his breath._

_Riza stared back at him. Her chest rose and fell as she gasped for breath. Roy refused to move from his position, though he was finally made aware of how awkward it was. Blinking, Riza couldn't help but noticed that Roy had changed somehow. He'd grown from the small boy she'd seen in her Father's study years before. He was now quite the attractive young man. His chiseled body could be seen quite easily through his white shirt. _

_Roy hadn't been the only one to change. Riza was getting older as well. She was still younger than Roy, but one could hardly tell there was an age difference when they were around each other. As a matter of fact, many were convinced that she was older than Roy, and Roy was certainly not one to not notice these things._

_The two remained silent as they stared at each other, still panting for breath, sweating from the intense heat of the outdoors. If someone didn't say something soon, they would both explode from the emotions building inside._

"_Roy..." Riza said softly. "I..."_

_Before she could finish her sentence, Roy covered her mouth with his own. She was stunned by his forwardness, but did not pull away. Instead, as his grip on her wrists relaxed, Riza slid her hands down his arms, resting them around his neck. He nibbled at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her heart pounded as she opened her mouth, and felt his tongue slip past her lips. Riza kissed him back with a strange new fierceness that had been welling up inside of her. Roy seemed to be pleased with the sudden change. _

"_ROY!" a voice called from inside the house. "RIZA! Where are you?"_

_The two broke apart hastily. Riza's face had turned a deep shade of red, as she realized what they had just been doing. Roy stood up quickly and extended his hand to help her up. She took it graciously, which was not something she would normally do. It was a rare occasion when she allowed him to help her with anything. Perhaps her Father had been right. They both had changed._

Riza stood, still clad in her sunhat, by the edge of a large cliff. She had no intention of doing anything rash, as one would expect if they were to walk up on her. She only desired to be alone, away from the action of everything else. She wished her mind would leave her alone as well, but the more she tried to ignore the memories, the faster they seemed to come back.

"_You can't be serious,"_ _she whispered to him late one afternoon. "Tell me you're joking."_

_Roy frowned. "Why would I joke about something like this?"_

"_You can't leave me," she insisted. "I won't let you. It's too dangerous out there. We're on the edge of a war, Roy. You can't honestly think of joining at a time like this."_

"_I'm an Alchemist, Riza..." he reminded her. "They _need_ me. Now more than ever. They've got so much to offer, as well. I'd be a fool to pass it up."_

"_You'd be a fool, but I'd much rather you a fool than dead," Riza was furious with him. He couldn't possible be thinking of becoming a dog of the military. Not when things had just started to go so well between them._

"_I'm not going to die," he sighed exasperatedly. "I've told you that. Just because I'm going out to fight, doesn't mean I'm going to die."_

"_But you could..." Riza said, frowning. "I don't know what I would do if..."_

_Roy pulled her close to him. "I won't die..." he whispered. "I promise."_

_Riza didn't want to cry in front of him, but perhaps it would make him stay. He felt his heart sink as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. _

"_Oh, don't do that..." he said. "Riza, please don't cry..."_

"_Then don't leave me..." she whispered._

"_I have no choice," he replied. "I have to go..."_

_As he moved to brush the tears from her eyes, she pulled away from him, shaking her head. She stepped backward as he moved to pull her close to him again. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to compose herself._

"_Then leave..." she said emotionally. "Just get out here..."_

"_Riza, I-"_

"_GO!" she screamed. _

_Unable to think of anything to say, Roy moved slowly toward the door. He glanced back at her, but she refused to look at him. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as she tried to keep herself on her feet._

_The car waited outside to bring Roy to military headquarters. Riza moved toward the window and watched as a man in uniform led Roy to the car underneath a large umbrella. He paused only briefly to look back up at the house. _

_Riza raced down the stairs and threw herself into the pouring rain as the car drove down the long driveway. She dropped to her knees, burying her face in her hands. _

"_I hate you, Roy..." she breathed. "I hate you so much...Why did you have to go and do this..."_

Riza brushed away the tear that had began to travel down her cheek. It hadn't been long after that that she had decided to do the same. She joined the military at a young age, in hopes of perhaps finding him again. Little did she know, she wouldn't have much trouble in doing so.

Roy remembered seeing her that day, in the pouring rain. He had wanted them to turn the car around, but for some reason, he had remained quiet, trying to pretend he'd never seen anything. He'd made a mistake, but perhaps things had worked out for the best. Maybe everything that had happened between them was a way of telling them that they were never meant to be.

But then again, in the past, nothing had been able to be kept apart for long.

**A/N:** -gasp- Is there hope? Well, of course there is. There's always hope for our lovely couple. I will try to update soon, but for now, please review!! Thanks a lot.


	11. Unwanted Questions

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. All credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the lack of update. I have been utterly and completely busy for the past...forever. I apologize a thousand times. I hope my next update will be quicker. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Unwanted Questions**

"Hawkeye's not returning?"

"You mean she stayed behind?"

"Is she ever coming back?"

Falman, Breda and Fuery stood around the Colonel's desk, jaws dropped at the news that he had so bluntly dropped on them. He, however, seemed unfazed by their reactions, nor did he answer them.

"Did she say why she wasn't coming back?" Fuery asked, looking concerned.

"She probably met a guy," Breda said, smirking a bit.

"Hawkeye?" Falman shook his head. "No, she wouldn't get this worked up over a guy."

Roy stared at the wall as though he could no longer hear the conversations going on in front of him. Without warning, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in," Roy said abruptly, causing the other men to jump.

A young officer appeared in the doorway, looking as professional as possible. "Colonel Mustang?" she asked. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Führer would like to speak with you, sir."

Roy nodded shortly and rose from his chair. He exited quietly, leaving the others behind, looking confused and vaguely curious. The walk to the Führer's office was the longest it had ever been before. He was dreading what the Führer wanted to talk about, for he was certain of the subject.

"Ah, Mustang..." Bradley said as Roy entered the office. "Just who I wanted to see."

"Sir," Roy said shortly, saluting the Führer.

"There are a few matters I wish to discuss with you, Mustang..." he continued. "If you are willing to speak with me."

"Yes, sir..." Roy answered, feeling as though his sentences could be no longer than two words.

Bradley turned to face him, leaning his elbows gently on his desk. "The first matter, is the Homunculi you faced up North. How many did you report there to be?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Roy answered honestly. "There was reported to be two of them, but I am certain we only faced one."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Bradley asked, his good eye sparkling.

"He was a young kid," Roy told him. "He looked no older than Fullmetal. He was gone before we could get a good look at him, sir."

Bradley nodded. "That will do for now," he said. "I'll have the officers up there keeping their eyes peeled for mischief dealing with a young boy."

Roy had the urge to mention that any mischief dealing with a young boy, could be simply mischief and not always the work of a homunculus, though he kept his mouth shut. Taking a deep breath, the Führer continued.

"The second matter, is the lack of secrecy that was used in the North," he stared at Roy seriously. "You were discovered on many occasions. Luckily, this did not have a negative impact on yourselves, but could prove dangerous in the long run. I want to know that I can trust you, Mustang. I want to know that I can depend on you with these kinds of missions."

"Of course, sir," he replied. "I apologize for that. Sometimes the boy got out of ha-"

"It was not the boy who was discovered," Bradley said, looking even more serious than before. "It was you and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Many reported loud outbursts from the two of you while staying at the hotel. Sometimes even in public areas." He leaned back in his chair. "Which brings me to my next topic. Why the sudden change in Lieutenant Hawkeye? Do you know why she decided to stay behind?"

Roy stared at him, a large lump forming in his throat. He could be completely honest and tell the Führer about everything that had happened between them, but that would be risking both of their jobs and he wondered whether it was worth it.

Instead, he cleared his throat and shook his head. "I couldn't tell you, sir," he answered. "She just decided one morning that she wasn't going back. She didn't explain why."

"Did something happen between the two of you while you were up there?" Bradley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sir," he lied.

"Nothing that would make her feel like this?" Bradley pressed on. "Nothing that would changer her mind about coming back?"

"Not that I can think of," Roy said, avoiding the Führer's gaze.

"Hmm..." Bradley rocked gently in his chair. "How strange. Then why all these reported outbursts? Did you two get into a fight?"

There was no way around this one. There had been witnesses and the Führer had connections to all. "We had our...disagreements," Roy explained. "Nothing out of the ordinary. It's actually quite common for us to-." With a look from Bradley, he fell silent.

Frowning, Bradley rose to his feet and moved toward the wide window behind his desk. "It's a shame, really. To lose such a fine officer. I would hate to think that you had anything to do with this, Mustang."

Roy wasn't sure if the Führer was merely trying to guilt-trip him into telling him the truth, or if he truly meant what he said. Either way, Roy had no intention of endangering his dreams or the career of his Lieutenant, whether or not she decided to return.

"Have you anything else to say, Mustang?" Bradley asked, still staring out the window.

"No, sir." Roy muttered.

"Then you are excused," he said.

Roy saluted once more and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. At the other end of the hall, he heard several voices and a door open. Glancing down, he spotted Ed escorting Winry into a nearby room. Before he closed the door, Ed looked up to see the Colonel staring at him.

For the rest of the day, Roy could not erase the look of loathing he had received from Ed at that very moment from his mind.

-----

"Can I help you?" a young female officer asked as Riza entered the Northern Headquarters.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Colonel Ricker," she said shortly.

"Is he expecting you?" the officer asked.

Riza frowned. "No, however, it's rather important that I speak with him. Could you-"

"No. I'm afraid the Lieutenant Colonel speaks with no one he is not expecting," she said, looking back at her papers. "You will have to come back."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Riza turned to see who had spoken. Lt. Colonel Ricker stood in the doorway, staring at her. His eyes were wide with confusion.

"I thought you were leaving for Central," he pointed out. "Have you been assigned to stay longer."

"Something like that," she answered bluntly. "Look, is there somewhere we can talk in private."

"Certainly," he replied. "Follow me. I'll show you to my office."

She wasn't sure if it was wise to be alone with Ricker in his office, but decided she was safe, for she was properly armed. The officer at the desk gave Riza a look of disgust as she walked by and busied herself with a new file.

Ricker held the door open to a new room and allowed Riza to enter first. Once inside, he motioned toward a nearby chair.

"Please, have a seat," he offered.

"I'm all set," Riza said. "I don't plan on staying long. I am here, actually, to ask a favor of you."

"Oh really?" he smirked. "And what's that?"

Riza shot him a look and his smirk vanished. "I need a job here. Whether desk or not, I don't care. I just need-"

"Whoa," he held up his hand to silence her. "What happened to going back to Central?"

"I'm not going back," she glanced away.

"Why not?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "Did something happen?"

"That is none of your concern," she answered sharply.

Ricker was still quite curious, though he didn't push the matter. "Is Mustang staying with you, or are you all on your lonesome, here?"

Riza tried to keep her professional air. "Colonel Mustang has returned to Central with Fullmetal. He will be remaining there until further notice."

"Aren't you his First Lieutenant?" Ricker continued. "Shouldn't you be with him?"

Riza was starting to get irritated. "Look, are you going to help me or not?"

Ricker leaned casually on his desk. "What's in it for me?"

"Don't push it," Riza warned.

"No, but seriously, Riza," he stopped. "Can I call you Riza?"

"No, you may not," she said. "It's Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Riza, come on," he stepped toward her. "You want that job don't you?"

Riza breathed deeply, her nostrils flaring slightly. She'd certainly put up with worse. She could deal with something as simple as this. "What do you want, Ricker?"

"Just one date," he said, peering at her. "Just one date, that's all I'm asking."

Riza sighed and shook her head. "No. Anything else? I'll do anything else."

"Anything?" his smirk had returned.

"Fine," Riza agreed. "One date. And then you leave me alone."

"We'll see," he said haughtily. "It'll all depend on what happens."

"Don't expect much," Riza told him.

"Of course not," Ricker said innocently. "Not at all."

Riza wasn't sure if what she was doing was right, but the Military had become her life. She wasn't about to leave it so easily, and she was certain she would never be able to return to Central.

"So, what about my job?" Riza asked.

"Of course," he moved toward his desk. "A couple phone calls, a little bit of paperwork, a teeny tiny bit of sweet talking and you'll be back to work in no time." He flashed her a smile.

"Thank you," Riza said grudgingly.

"Don't mention it," he replied. "I expect you here first thing Monday morning. You'll be working right across the hall."

"How do you know?" Riza asked, turning only slightly toward the door.

"There was an opening not to long ago," he answered, his disposition suddenly serious. "There was an accident. It's still being looked into, but the position hasn't been filled. I'm sure I could pull a few strings and get you in there somehow. They'll be more than willing to accept such an upstanding officer." He flipped through a nearby file, making himself look busy.

Riza nodded, feeling slightly curious about the events regarding the officer who'd once occupied the room across the hall. Ricker cleared his throat, causing her thoughts to come back to reality with an unpleasant bump.

"I thought you said that you weren't planning on staying long," he said absently.

"I'm not," Riza said. "I wasn't sure if I was dismissed or not."

"You don't work for me yet," he said, glancing up at her. "You can leave whenever you wish."

Riza headed for the door. She'd merely touched the knob before he spoke again.

"Speaking of which, where are you going?" he asked. "Where are you staying? Certainly you're not going to live in a hotel for the rest of your life, are you? And I'm sure you have nowhere else to stay since you changed your mind so suddenly."

"I'm staying at the hotel for now," she answered. "Until I find a place of my own. I'll be fine. I'll have enough money to pay it off until then."

"And all your things?" he said. "Will they be sent in from Central?"

Riza frowned. She wasn't sure about that. She wouldn't be able to get her things from her apartment unless she had someone go and get them for her. And Black Hayate. Someone would have to take care of him, or bring him out to her.

"It's being taken care of," she told him.

He nodded and looked back down at his file. To avoid another probing question, Riza left the room, hurrying down the hall and out the front door of the building. She was in no particular rush to get back to the hotel, nor did she wish to speak with anyone else. Taking a new route, she started down several strange roads. Everything was unfamiliar to her. The places, the faces, every curve and corner.

Hugging herself tightly, she longed for a friendly face. She longed for Black Hayate to be by her side.

He was the only one she could trust anymore.

**A/N:** So, there it is. Not amazing, but I'm working on it. I still have to figure out what I want to have happen. My writer's block won't seem to go away. Anyways, please review. They're honestly the only thing that's keeping me going right now. I appreciate your support. Thanks a lot! Ciao!


	12. Secret Relations

**DISCLAIMER:** I unfortunately still do not own Full Metal Alchemist...

**A/N:** Hello there my oh-so faithful readers! I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been so busy lately. Please be patient with me. There's a little bit of EdxWin action in this, for we know it would be impossible to have anythin RoyxRiza related right away. It will be back, I promise! However, enough with the formalities, please enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 12: Secret Relations**

"Welcome to your new office, Lieutenant..."

As the door swung open, Riza looked around at her new surroundings. She'd never seen an office quite like it before, nor did she find any bit of it welcoming. Unlike the comfortable offices of Central, the room was quite bare, decorated with nothing more than an old desk and a bookshelf on one of the walls. Behind the desk stood a straight back chair, and instead of the wide window of the Colonel's office, there was a minute opening that gave way to a lovely view of the Eastern Wall of Northern Headquarters.

"Great, isn't it?" Ricker asked, following Riza into the room. "One of our best offices, if I do say so myself. I had this office once, actually, when I first started out here." He flashed a smile in Riza's direction. "It'll almost be like we're working together, don't you think?"

Riza didn't respond. She was certain that if she were to open her mouth, she would say some things that could very possibly get her into trouble. She wasn't willing to risk that so soon.

Ricker cleared his throat, interrupting the awkward silence that had fallen between them. "The last officer who was in here didn't really have a chance to clean up before he left, so if you find anything in one of the drawers, please report it."

Riza nodded, though she found it curious how Ricker kept bringing this other officer up. When she ever got the chance, she would take it upon herself to look further into this matter.

"If you ever need anything," Ricker continued, moving toward the door. "Anything at all, please feel free to come and see me. I'm right across the hall."

"That's what frightens me..." Riza muttered.

"What was that, Lieutenant?" Ricker asked, turning back to face her.

"Of course, sir..." she said hastily, glad that he couldn't see her face.

He nodded shortly, still eyeing her curiously, and left the room. Riza stood in the middle of the office, staring around at the blank walls, wondering how she'd be able to adjust to these different conditions. There was nothing in the room to entertain herself with. Nothing at all.

Slowly, she began to walk around the room, her footsteps echoing off the walls. On the bookshelf were three very large books, all with very boring titles. Riza was certain that whoever had left them there, had done so nearly a century or so before.

She paused only momentarily to stare out the window, finding that the view only made things more depressing. She felt locked up, confined, even trapped in this tiny room. There was no hint of life, for none could be seen with the window behind her, nor any signs of happiness. The room itself gave off a bleak and dismal feel.

Riza lowered herself into the desk chair, her eyes scanning the top of her desk. A small pile of papers were already waiting for her, topped with a small note of welcome from the management. Tossing the note aside, she pulled the nearest report toward her.

As she stared down at the paper, a sudden feeling of realization washed over her. This work was officially _her_ work now. It wasn't the Colonel's that she was doing at the last minute while he napped at his desk. It wasn't the newest report from the Führer that Havoc and Breda decided to turn into a paper airplane five minutes before it was expected back at his office.

This was her work. There would be no procrastination. No fun. No Black Hayate running around the office. No paper airplanes...and most of all.

No Colonel.

Riza was broken out of her stupor by the sound of a phone ringing. She was temporarily confused, for she was certain she hadn't noticed the phone sitting on the edge of her desk before. Reaching out for it, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer.

"Northern Headquarters, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye speaking," she said, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye," a cheerful voice said on the other end of the line. "It's a pleasure to hear your voice again."

Riza's head shot upward. "Führer, sir! What can I do for you?"

The Führer chuckled, "There's no need for that, Lieutenant. I'm only calling to check up on you."

The Führer was calling her just to check up on her? He'd never done that before. Why on Earth would he suddenly start caring about her actions?

"How are things in the North?" he asked when she had failed to respond after several long silent moments.

Riza was caught off guard by his mere curiousness about her everyday life. "Things are quite well up here, sir. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious," he answered. "I wanted to check up on one of my favorite Lieutenants, especially after she left us so abruptly."

_Favorite Lieutenants? Okay, what did he want now?_

Riza's eyes narrowed as she waited for the Führer to continue. She was certain that there were alternative motives for him calling her. It wasn't something that he would do just out of the blue. There were certainly many other things he could be doing at that time.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to speak with you about, Lieutenant," he said.

Riza knew it. She knew there was something else. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to continue keeping an eye on things up there," he ordered. "It's all on you this time, but I think you can handle it. I would like weekly reports on any suspicious activity in the area. You're to report it to me, and me only. Do not let any of the others in on what you're doing." he paused allowing time for his instructions to set in. "Do you understand, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir." she replied. "You want me to keep an eye out for Homunculi, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said. "I'm glad I can count on you. We're sure going to miss you down here, Lieutenant."

Riza fell silent, unsure of what to say to this. He wasn't going to try and guilt trip her into coming back, because it wasn't going to work. She was going to stay in the North as long as it took for her to get things together. It would be good for her.

She hoped.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said softly.

"That's all right, Lieutenant. Just make us proud up there..." he said cheerfully. "Good day, Lieutenant."

"You too, sir."

Hanging up, Riza sighed deeply. She had a funny feeling that her life was going to become even more hectic in the following days. There were the reports that she'd been given, along with her new instructions from the highest power in the military, not to mention she still had to find a place to live.

And then, there was still her promise to Ricker.

-----

"So, Ed..." Winry said, plopping down on the couch by his head. "You never did explain to me what had happened with Miss Hawkeye and Mr. Mustang."

Ed groaned loudly, rolling over. He'd been trying to catch a nap before dinner, and didn't appreciate her interrupting him. When he didn't respond, she leaned over him, peering into his face upside down. Ed peeked his eye open, looking up at her.

"What?" he whined.

"You said you'd tell me what happened," she said. "You promised. Now you're going to tell me."

"Later..." he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face into the back of the couch.

Winry grabbed his shoulder and forced him away from the cushion, lying him perfectly on his back. Staring down at him, she couldn't help but laugh at his continuous attempts to ignore her.

"Edward!" she insisted. "I want to know. You can nap later."

"The Colonel is a bastard," Ed said shortly. "You know that. Take it and let your imagination run wild..."

"That's not enough, Ed..." Winry said, kicking him in the head gently. "You promised!"

Ed crossed his arms stubbornly and Winry sighed. Cupping the sides of his face, she brought her mouth to his once again, lightly brushing them together. Ed's eyes popped open as she pulled away quickly, a teasing smile dancing across her face. Ed sat up to face her.

"What was that for?"

Winry shrugged, not answering him. She crossed her legs and began to pick at the edge of her fingernail.

"Winry..." Ed said slowly.

Winry refused to look up at him. She seemed more interested in her fingernail than answering his question.

"Winry, you can't just do that and then-"

"You'd didn't bother answering my question, so why should I answer yours?" Winry asked, finally looking up at him, but avoiding his gaze.

Ed fell quiet. "Well, you explain first."

Winry shook her head. "Not a chance."

Ed crossed his arm, imitating her stance. They continued to stare at each other in silence, waiting for the other to give in. Realizing that nothing was going to happen, Winry got to her feet.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to ask Al..." she said, heading toward the door. "Perhaps my persuasiveness would work better on him..."

Ed nearly fell off the couch as he hurried after her, grabbing her by the arm. Winry smiled as she turned back to him.

"Oh, so now you're willing to talk..."

Ed smirked. "Maybe. That depends..."

"You're horrible, Edward..." Winry said moving back toward the couch. "What if the Colonel found out?"

"Found out what?" Ed asked, watching her. "That I told you what happened between him and Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Winry's eyes grew wide. That hadn't been what she was talking about, however it was certainly a step forward to getting some answers. "So something did happen?" she sounded more concerned that curious. "What happened to them?"

Ed sat down, trying to push the thoughts that had attacked his brain after Winry had kissed him. "Yes," he said. "I'm not sure what exactly, but they got into a fight and that's why she decided to stay behind."

"So, they were...romantically involved?" Winry asked. "I mean, I'd suspected it before, but I didn't know it was true. Did anyone else know?"

"Just me and Al," Ed said. "Other than that, no."

"Do you know what he did?" she looked upset.

"He's the Colonel..." Ed answered, looking away. "He did what the Colonel does..."

"He cheated on her?" Winry gasped.

"I don't know," Ed answered honestly. "He says he didn't, but I don't know why else she'd be so worked up." He shook his head. "If he hurt her, I swear that I-"

"Ed, please be reasonable," Winry said, placing her hand on his arm. "I know it'll be difficult for you, but you have to stay calm. Perhaps there was more to it than you know. I mean, I'm sure Miss Hawkeye had her reasons as well as the Colonel..."

Ed frowned. "Yeah, I suppose..."

Winry watched him as he seemed to be thinking things over. Slowly, she moved forward and kissed him on the cheek. This time she didn't pull away, dragging her lips closer to his. Ed kissed her back lightly.

Winry's arms relaxed around his shoulders as she brought herself closer to him. Ed's normal hand grazed the side of her face, cupping it lightly under her chin.

"Ed!" Someone knocked on the door loudly. "Ed! Are you in there?"

As the door opened, Winry quickly scrambled to her feet. Al entered looking rather confused, glancing back and forth between the two teenagers.

"What is it Al?" Ed asked, a tone of annoyance appearing in his voice. He avoided looking at his brother, a pink blush still bright on his face.

"What's going on here?" Al asked, still staring at the two of them.

"Nothing, Al..." Winry said, smiling at him reassuringly. "We're just talking. That's all."

"Is there something you wanted, Al?" Ed continued.

Al still looked confused, though he tried to hide it quickly. "The Colonel would like to see you..."

Ed stood, though he had no intention of meeting with the Colonel, he ought to make it look like he was going to obey orders. With a short nod to Winry, he left the room without a word. Al turned back to Winry.

"Winry...?" he asked quietly.

"It's nothing, Al..." she said hastily, smothering her smile and moving toward the door. "Don't let it bother you..."

**A/N:** There you are. I'm hoping to update sooner than last time, but I can't make any promises. I thank you all for being so patient. The next couple of chapters will be more action-y or mysterious. Things are going to start to twist together. Keep your eyes peeled and read closely. Thank you again, and please review. I do love hearing from you all!


	13. Always On The Move

**DISCLAIMER:** You'd think that after like 5 stories, I'd get somewhere with this owning thing...however...I haven't. All credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** Hey there folks. I'm sorry for the lack of update. The only reason I'm getting around to update today, is because I'm home sick and I have nothing better to do. This is honestly, one of the only times where I've gotten the chance to sit down and write a whole chapter without being stopped. It's kind of relaxing and it makes me happy. I might just have to write a new chapter for all of my stories. Although...I do have a lot of homework to do. Pish-posh, though. Who needs homework? I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things should get much more exciting soon.

**Chapter 13: Always on the Move**

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Roy asked, entering the Führer's office, saluting immediately.

"Ah, Mustang, yes..." he replied calmly, gesturing toward an empty chair before his desk. "Please, have a seat."

Roy remained standing, though King Bradley hardly seemed to notice. He was more concentrated on the small stack of papers before him, most in particular, the one in his hands.

"I've been meaning to speak with you, Mustang..." he continued. "I'm thinking on sending you and the boy on another mission. This time out West."

Roy stared at him. He hadn't expected to leave so soon, especially since he'd only just called them back.

"There have been more reports of possible Homunculi activity," he explained. "I would like the two of you to check that out. Alphonse may stay here this time."

"Sir," Roy stepped forward, getting a bit ahead of himself. "You know that Fullmetal won't go without his brother."

King Bradley swiveled in his chair, turning his back to Roy. "If he's ordered to do so, he will have no choice but to follow orders."

"But sir-" Roy started.

"The boy stays," King Bradley said resolutely. "End of discussion. And besides, who's going to keep their little mechanic friend company while Edward's away?"

Roy fell silent, looking down at the floor. He nodded reluctantly, knowing that Ed was going to be difficult to convince. "Yes, sir."

King Bradley didn't say anything, leaving Roy to believe he was being excused. Although the Führer could not see him, he found it proper to salute as he turned toward the door. His hand hovered above the knob as King Bradley spoke once again.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye seems to be doing well..."

Roy froze, a strange chill running down his spine. His voice shook a little as he responded. "D-Does she, sir?"

"Yes," he continued. "She seems to like the office, and she's already been given plenty of work. I think she'll be a great addition to their headquarters."

"Yes..." Roy said shortly, finding it difficult to form full sentences.

"Shame we had to lose her..." the Führer pressed on.

Roy was growing annoyed. It was as though he was expecting Roy to crack or break down in front of him, which, although he wanted to, would never happen in a million years. Roy would keep himself composed in the presence of others.

"Yes," he repeated.

"You must miss her greatly-"

The Führer was only met with the sharp snap of the closing door as Roy hurried out into the hall beyond, fuming. He didn't need the Führer to be his conscience. He didn't need _anyone_ to be his conscience.

His own conscience had already been doing a good job of making him feel guilty.

-----

"How's it coming, Lieutenant?"

Riza looked up from her pile of papers, realizing she'd drifted off to sleep. Embarrassed, she straightened up, pulling the papers into a much more organized pile.

"I-I was just..." she said hastily. "I only-"

Ricker laughed as he moved into the room, closing the door behind him. "Don't worry about it, Lieutenant. You're not the only one who's ever fallen asleep on the job."

Riza stared back at him. "I'm not usually one to do so, sir." she told him. "I'm the one who usually does the waking up."

"Ah..." Ricker nodded. "Your Colonel?"

Riza didn't respond, turning her gaze back to her papers, furiously signing four at a time, hardly looking over what the reports were about. For all she knew, she could be passing the Mini-skirt law that Roy had long been threatening.

"I see," Ricker said. "You don't want to talk about him. That's understandable. It's hard to be taken from a place, and the people, you love and put into an entirely different environment where you know nobody."

"I know you..." Riza pointed out, signing yet another report, her eyes glued to the typed words.

He laughed. "That's true. That's true." She jumped as he appeared before her, his hands landing at the edge of her desk, lowering him down to her level. "You know what I think, Lieutenant?"

"That you should leave me to my work?" She asked, fully aware of how rude she was being.

"No..." he frowned slightly, though didn't seem to be bothered by her sharp statement. "I think you need some time to relax. Some time to do something fun."

"I don't do 'fun'..." she replied coolly.

"That's not the answer I was looking for there, Rize..." he continued, dropping her title. "I seem to recall someone promising me a-"

"Date, yes." she said. "But you never specified what we had to do on that date." She threw a small pile of papers at him. "Here, sign these. We'll have a report signing date."

Ricker pouted at her, pulling the pen from her hands. "That's not what I'm talking about, Lieutenant..."

"Isn't it against the rules for officers to be seeing each other in ways other than professionally?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"There are ways around that," Ricker said, bringing himself back to full height. He slowly started around her desk, coming up beside her. "Who's to say we weren't merely talking about a report over dinner?"

"And discussing criminals while making love? I'm sure they'll buy that one..." Riza rolled her eyes and continued with her papers.

"Moving a little fast are we, love?" he asked, smirking broadly. "I only asked you on a date. I never said anything about-"

"And you never will!" Riza slammed her hand onto the table and stood up, challenging him. "Sir, I am your subordinate. I merely work for you. There is nothing, and never will be anything, between us that does not have to do with the military."

"But your promise-" he teased.

"Screw my promise," she said heatedly. "It doesn't make any sense. You hardly know me, sir and I...I am at a very difficult stage of my life right now. You're merely taking advantage of me."

Ricker looked offended. "I...I never meant to take advantage of you, Lieutenant. I know you're having a hard time, which is why I thought it would make things easier if you had a little fun..."

"And your definition of fun is a nice romantic evening with a little too much wine and a quick trip to the nearest hotel room, am I correct?" she snapped at him.

"Absolutely not!" Ricker glared back at her. "What kind of man do you take me for, Lieutenant?"

Riza frowned, staring down at her desk. She knew exactly what kind of man she was taking him for. She expected him to be exactly like every man she'd ever fallen for. Every man who'd ever broken her heart.

"I'm not like the Colonel, Lieutenant," he said softly. "I would never hurt you like that..."

With these words, Riza felt several things at once. First, she felt angry, for Ricker thinking that he knew all that had happened between them. Even if he did, she'd still be angry for him butting into her personal business.

Secondly, she felt a bit relieved and comforted. She didn't need anyone like Roy around her anymore. She couldn't deal with that kind of heartbreak again.

"So..." he said slowly. "What do you say, Lieutenant? Give me a chance?"

Riza wasn't sure. It certainly wouldn't hurt if they only spent one date together, and no one would have to know. And it would definitely help her feel more welcome in the area, to know that she could enjoy herself in a new place. A place where she didn't have to be the hard-ass that everyone knew her as. A place where all that had happened in Central and at Eastern Headquarters, had no affect whatsoever on her actions now. A place where nobody knew who she was.

A place where she could start a new.

Hesitantly, she glanced up at him, taking into consideration their close proximity.

"Sure..." she told him quietly. "What the hell..."

-----

"You're leaving?"

Winry stared at Ed, horrified by what he'd just told her.

"Again!?"

Ed nodded, and hushed her, not wanting them to be overheard. It would be quite difficult to explain why they were speaking in private in the luxury of the nearest supply closet.

"I don't have a choice," Ed explained. "And if I could take you with me, I would, but the Führer's ordered that you and Al stay behind."

Winry glared at him, a raging battle going on in her mind over what she wanted to say next. A few choice words were picked out for the Führer himself, though she decided she'd better not say them, for fear of them being overheard.

"What are you going out there for anyway?" Winry asked, her blood still boiling. They'd only just gotten back, they weren't about to take Ed from her so quickly.

"I don't know," Ed told her. "I don't know the details of it. And believe me, if I had a say in it, I wouldn't be going. Especially not with that bastard of a Colonel-"

"The Colonel's going?" Winry gaped at him. "Just the two of you?"

Ed nodded, looking disgusted by the thought of spending even more quality time with his _favorite _Colonel.

"Why?" Winry looked at him sharply.

"Because it was the Führer's orders?" Ed suggested, as though this were the obvious answer.

"Something must be happening, Edward!" she asked. "To send two Alchemists out together must mean that something is going on. You can't just simply be going on vacation!"

"I honestly don't know Winry," Ed said, pacing back and forth in what little space he had. "They haven't told me anything. And by the sounds of it, even the Colonel doesn't know what's going on."

"And even if you did know," Winry frowned. "You wouldn't tell me. You never tell me what's going on."

"You never want to know," he stopped to look at her. "It only makes you upset."

"So you admit that it's dangerous?" Winry said, her voice on the edge of cracking with emotion. She really didn't want him to leave again. Not when she couldn't be with him to make sure that everything was okay.

"When _isn't _it dangerous, Winry?" Ed asked, annoyed. "I thought that of all people, _you'd_ realize that by now!"

"Well, it certainly doesn't help the situation, Edward!" She said loudly. "I'm tired of watching your back as you leave, not knowing if I'm ever going to see your face again. I'm tired of waiting by my window with a lantern, signaling for your return. I'm tired of all that, Ed. I'm tired of not knowing where you are and what you're doing or if you're even still alive." Her eyes grew wet. "I'm tired of you not telling me these things, Ed..."

Ed stared at her for a while before bringing her into his tight metallic embrace. Winry sobbed into his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back.

"I...I wish it were easier, Winry..." he muttered. "But it's not. And there's nothing I can do about that."

Winry nodded into his neck and sighed deeply, trying to compose herself. The two noticed how more and more difficult their good-byes were starting to become.

"Just...come back alive, Ed..." she whispered. "And bring everyone back with you, this time..."

**A/N:** So yeah, the next chapter will have the beginning to Roy and Ed's mission, and probably Ricker and Riza's little date thing there. (Trust me, it makes me gag to think about it as much as it does to you guys. It's just to help the story progress...) Tell me what you think, and the story should start to become a bit more twisted soon with the true nature of some characters being revealed. Thank you so much. Ciao!


	14. Stupid Rock

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the related characters/titles.

**A/N:** I apologize so much for the lack of update. I have been finishing up school lately, as well as directing my own show. Since the show is over, as well as school as of next week, I will be updating all of my fics, and more frequently. I thank you all for being so patient, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 14: Stupid Rock**

Riza moved swiftly around her room, occasionally glancing back at the small black cocktail dress lying on the bed. Reaching out for it, she retracted her hand, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Ricker..." she said tentatively, facing the mirror. "I just don't think it's right for colleagues to be seeing each other...outside the office..."

She was lying through her teeth, but that was the point. Shaking her head again, she sighed deeply, altering her voice. She coughed roughly and peered at her pathetic form reflected in the glass.

"I'm sorry..." she gasped. "I don't know what happened. I was feeling fine, but..." she coughed a few more times. "I'm afraid I-I can't go out tonight..."

It wasn't good enough. She knew it wasn't good enough. She wouldn't have been surprised if he'd heard that story a thousand times before. Nervously, she wrung her hands together, resisting as much as possible picking up the dress. Excuse after excuse ran through her head as she continued to walk back and forth before the mirror.

"I can't do this..." she told herself. "I'm not ready for this..." she breathed deeply and turned to the mirror. "I'm sorry, Ricker, I-"

_Knock!_

Riza froze. Her head turned slowly in the direction of the door. Her eyes glanced to the clock on the desk, noticing that Ricker was half an hour early, if it were truly Ricker on the other side of the door.

"Riza?" a low voice sounded through the wood.

Riza panicked, unable to move her feet. Her heart thumped loudly as she saw the doorknob jiggle, swinging the door open. Ricker stopped short, spotting a half-bare Riza in front of him. He closed his eyes quickly, a dark shade of red creeping into his cheeks.

"I apologize, Lieutenant..." he said softly. "I-I didn't realize you were-"

"T-That's alright..." Riza said hurriedly, picking up the dress and pressing it to her towel-covered body. "I-I'll just be a minute. I'll change in the bathroom."

Ricker nodded, keeping his eyes shut firmly. Riza slipped into the minute bathroom and released the breath she'd been holding since she heard the knock. Leaning against the door, she glanced down at the fabric in her hands. Perhaps it was a bit much for a first date. She didn't want to give Ricker the wrong impression, for she was in no way interested in being anything other than fellow officers with this man.

Hesitantly, she pulled the towel from her body and resumed with her dressing process. Retrieving a pair of panties from her laundry basket, she made sure that the impression she was avoiding was done so properly.

The door opened slowly, and Riza re-entered the room, peering around for Ricker. For a moment, she'd thought he'd left, before she spotted him sitting at the end of the bed. She closed the door behind her, and pressed her back against it, clearing her throat to get his attention.

Ricker hastily got to his feet, turning to face her. His eyes grew wide as he saw the Lieutenant before him, dressed as he'd never seen her before. He found himself quite speechless, tripping over his tongue as he hurried to avoid looking like an idiot.

"Y-You lo-look..." he stuttered. "...wow..."

Riza felt her cheeks grow hot as she avoided his gaze. Something in the back of her mind told her to roll her eyes, but she thought it rude, and decided not to.

"Shall we go then?" Riza asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

Ricker nodded, offering her his arm as she moved from the bathroom doorway. They were nearly out of the hotel room when Ricker stopped, staring down at Riza's feet.

"Are you planning on wearing shoes, Lieutenant, or is going barefoot a new trend?"

Riza looked down embarrassedly. She had completely forgotten to put on shoes. "Oh, no..." she said softly. "I'll be right back..."

She hurried back to the bathroom, slipping on the black heels that she'd picked out earlier. Standing next to him, she nodded curtly.

"There. Let's go."

Ricker didn't move as he stared at her, a small smirk starting to peek at the corner of his mouth. "I knew you were taller than that..."

Riza didn't respond as he led her down the stairs to a small car waiting for them outside. She grinned as she stood before it, Ricker stepping forward to open the door for his.

"Best car you can get?" she asked teasingly. "A military car?"

He looked up at her, holding the door open. "I figured it would be the most comfortable for you." he said. "Make you feel a little more at home."

Riza gave him a look and helped herself into the passenger seat, watching as Ricker rushed around the front end of the car to slip into the driver's side. Taking the wheel, he smiled at her.

"You ready for one hell of a night, Lieutenant?"

Riza raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I can handle anything you throw at me, sir," she told him.

As Ricker smirked devilishly, Riza realized what she'd just said and mentally kicked herself in the ass for such a comment. She had half a mind to tell Ricker not to get ahead of himself, but decided to avoid bringing it up, in case that had not been what he'd been thinking.

"And Ricker..." she said abruptly.

"Mm?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"Don't call me Lieutenant," she said matter-of-factly. "This is a date remember?"

Ricker nodded shortly. "Sure thing...Riza."

-----

"What are we doing out here?" Ed asked sharply, glancing over at Roy as they were once again heading off into the distance under false identities.

"Same as before," Roy answered shortly, not bothering to look back at him. He seemed to find the scenery outside the window more important than anything Ed had to say to him.

"Which would be...?" Ed continued. "I don't seem to recall achieving anything by going to the North." he scoffed. "Besides losing Lieutenant Hawkeye, that is."

Roy tensed up, resisting the urge to glare in Ed's direction. Ed noticed that Roy's fingers had curled into tight fists on his knees. He smirked triumphantly, glad that he was once again, getting to the Colonel.

"We have specific directions to check up on Homunculi activity," Roy explained. "I thought you would have looked into that before leaving, Fullmetal. Don't you know you're supposed to read up about a mission before embarking on it?"

Ed didn't answer, jerking his head toward the window as well. "Doesn't matter. We're not going to find anything."

Roy finally peeked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," Ed sniffed loudly, crossing his arms as he slouched down in the seat. "There's nothing out there."

"And you know everything about the Homunculi?" Roy asked, sounding disbelieving.

Ed glared at him. "I never said that. I'm just saying that, there's nothing out there, because we're going there. As soon as they catch wind we're coming out there, they'll be outta there in a heartbeat."

"Not if they want us to find them..." Roy said slowly.

Ed paused, staring at the Colonel from his relaxed position. "What do you mean? Why would they _want _us to find them? Wouldn't that be bad?"

"Not if it's part of their plan..." Roy continued, piecing the parts together in his head. As he continued talking, it seemed as though he were talking more to himself than to Ed. "They could be luring us to them in order to get to us...so they can destroy us easily..."

"But why would the Führer send us out there?" Ed asked, breaking Roy's train of thought. "Sending us right into their trap doesn't exactly sound like something he'd do. Especially with his top Alchemists. He couldn't risk something like that."

Roy scoffed harshly. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. "You obviously don't know the Führer very well. He would do anything to make it look like we were getting rid of the Homunculi, even if it meant risking his best _Alchemist_...into battle." He placed specific emphasis on the word "alchemist", showing that he didn't see Ed as an equal.

"I'm flattered, Mustang..." Ed said coolly, staring at the Colonel unblinkingly. "To consider yourself lower than me...you're finally coming around."

Roy shot him a glare, a strange blaze flashing in his eyes. Ed smirked and glanced out the window once again. Roy rubbed the side of his nose before continuing speaking.

"You really don't think we're going to find anything out there..." he said slowly.

"Nope," Ed answered, not looking back at him.

"And then we'll get back, and be sent somewhere else, to find nothing again?"

"Yep," Ed said, nodding shortly.

Roy shook his head, not wanting to admit it, but secretly agreeing with the minute alchemist. He frowned as they passed a small motel in the distance. Hastily, he focused on something else, finding that Riza's face had instantly popped into his mind.

"I wonder if it's worth risking anymore..." Roy said mostly to himself, though Ed overheard.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

Roy cleared his throat. "Is it worth losing so many people just for a stupid rock?"

Ed growled. "Stupid rock?"

"You don't know what that thing can do, Ed..." he said matter-of-factly. "You only think you know. If you really knew, you'd realize how stupid it really is."

"I know it can help with human transmutations, and that's all I care about," Ed said sharply. "I just want my Mom back! And for Al to get his body back!"

"And your arm and leg," Roy finished for him. "I know. But in the long run, is it really worth it, Ed?" He stared at him intently. "Many people losing their lives for such selfish purposes?"

Ed stared back at him, not answering. In a huff, Ed looked away. Roy gripped his knees, thinking over what he'd said. The words had seemed to tumble from his mouth, not thinking about them as he said them. It was true. He didn't think it was worth it anymore. Those whom he cared about most were gone and it was all because of that _stupid rock._

"Do you suppose we'll all come back this time?" Ed asked, noticing the look on the Colonel's face.

Roy didn't answer him, still staring out the window. Ed repeated his question, but once again, didn't receive an answer. Ed snuffled once again and adjusted himself in the uncomfortable seat.

"The Lieutenant'll come back..." he said absently. "I know she will...Well," he smirked dangerously. "Probably not to see _you_, but she couldn't stay away this long."

"Shut up, Fullmetal..." Roy growled.

"What?" Ed asked innocently, raising his eyebrows. "It's been a month, Mustang. You don't think she's well over you by now?"

"Shut _up_, Fullmetal," Roy repeated, his voice growing darker and angrier as Ed continued to tease him.

"Your ego won't let you accept the fact that she might be out there now, with another guy fu-"

"_One more word, Fullmetal..._" Roy hissed, whipping his head in Ed's direction. "And I swear you'll end up on the train tracks."

Ed fell silent, glaring back at the furious Colonel. Sighing deeply, he shifted his shoulders and glanced out the window. Roy continued to stare at him for a moment, then slowly followed Ed's gaze, thinking over what the small boy had just said.

He could be right. Roy knew he could be right. Riza could be somewhere up North, engaged for all he knew, to some wealthy, handsome stranger. Someone who would provide for her, be loyal to her, and, in short...

Be everything Roy wished he could be to her.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have the rest of Riza and Ricker's date, and maybe more involving Roy and Ed's journey, but I haven't quite decided yet. The next update will be much sooner, I promise. This time I mean it. In the meantime, please review and let me know if you're still interested. Thank you!


	15. Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** Hey there everyone. I'm trying to get updates up as soon as I can, however, my laptop has died, therefore most of my work is now lost and I'm certainly lost as well without it. I tried to get this up as quickly as possible despite all the things working against me here. To make things worse, I completely forgot about a convention I was supposed to go to this weekend, and didn't remember until my friend asked me if I was ready to go…when I was most certainly not. So I'm missing the convention I'd been looking forward to for the past couple of months. –sob- (I was totally going to meet the voice actor of Havoc too…I was so excited.)

But, all that aside, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Surprises**

Riza was surprised at how well the evening seemed to go. Ricker had done his best to be a gentleman, and despite all resistance on Riza's part, managed to break Riza out of her hardened shell, at least for a few scattered moments.

She had allowed him to dance with her, as long as he didn't get any ideas, as well as pull out her chair, hold the door, and other such gentlemanly actions. And during their drive home, she even laughed as he wittily cracked a joke or two.

Reaching the door to her hotel room, however, Riza's disposition had changed drastically. Her hands became clammy as she clenched her purse tightly. If Ricker had gone against her orders and had those particular forbidden ideas, he would certainly act upon them here.

"Lieutenant Ricker…" Riza said slowly, staring at the floor instead of his face. "I just wan-"

"Riza, please…" Ricker said softly. "It's James."

Riza glanced up at him momentarily, only to jerk her gaze in the other direction as soon as eye contact had been made. "Right. James. I wanted to…to…to thank you for-"

She hadn't even had the opportunity to finish her sentence before he leaned toward her. Panicking, she started to move away, allowing his lips to meet only the pale skin of her cheek. He grinned as he pulled away.

"I wasn't going to do any more than that, Lieutenant…"he said calmly. "I made a promise, didn't I? No funny ideas."

A strange pink tint had peeked into her cheeks at contact. Feeling embarrassed, she continued to avoid his gaze. "I-I'm sorry. I just…I'm not used to this kind of thing."

Ricker's fingers grazed the side of her face as he traced the lines gently, doing his best to turn her gaze to him. As he sunset-like gaze reached his, his lips turned up into a smile.

"It's a shame…" he told her. "A girl like you should be well experienced in this."

Riza scoffed as she shook her head. "It's hard to get a man to love you when you carry a gun around with you twenty-four seven, sir…"

Ricker's eyes met hers sharply. "None of this 'sir' business. What did I say about that?"

Riza raised an eyebrow at him. "With all due respect, _sir…_" she smirked. "I do believe that you continue to call me 'Lieutenant', therefore making it perfectly proper for me to refer to you as 'sir'."

Ricker opened his mouth to speak, but instead let it hang open in awe. Hastily he shut it, suddenly feeling very silly. He allowed himself to grin at her.

"My, my, aren't you the clever one, Lieutenant…" he said, suddenly catching himself. "I mean, Riza."

"I'd like to think so…" Riza replied arrogantly, her back pressed against the door of her room.

She wondered how long she had to entertain him before he would finally leave, but couldn't seem to suppress the part of her that appeared to be enjoying his company. She fought the urge to invite him inside furiously, knowing that the Lieutenant Colonel would not be able to control himself.

And unfortunately, Riza didn't think she'd be able to either.

She didn't have true feelings for the Lieutenant Colonel, but she missed the feeling of a warm body beside her. She missed the feeling of someone longing to be with her, caring about every little thing she had to say. She missed the feeling of being loved.

"I suppose I oughta let you get some rest there, Lieutenant…" he said finally, his voice dropping to a soft octave. "Dancing seemed to have worn you out…"

Riza wasn't sure what to say. She was still trying to fight back the monologue of "please stay"s that had formed in the back of her mind. Fearing opening her mouth, she merely nodded, the silence between them growing heavier by the moment.

Ricker continued to stare at her expectantly, though what he expected was never to come. Nodding shortly, he bid her goodnight and trudged back down the hall, disappearing into the darkness of the stairwell.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Riza fell against her doorway for support. She'd managed to survive through her first date without giving herself over entirely at the first sign of intimacy.

Perhaps this would be good for her, she thought. Perhaps she and Roy had moved too fast in their relationship, therefore causing automatic problems in trust and loyalty. They had never truly established a relationship, therefore the rules didn't truly apply, now did they?

Riza wasn't sure, nor did she care at a time like this. She wasn't seeing Roy anymore. She didn't plan on ever seeing Roy again, as a matter of fact. Sure, she'd visit Central, but only to see the boys. She'd steer clear of the Colonel's office at all costs.

Could he expect anything more than that?

No. Roy wouldn't expect more than that, Riza decided. And if he did, he was a damned fool. She wasn't like the others. She wasn't going to come crawling back to him after a quick fuck-and-run, begging him to take her back, praying for him to hold her in his arms once more.

She was stronger than that. She would never stoop to that level.

At least, that's what she told herself as she opened her hotel room door and proceeded to drag herself inside, tossing her coat onto the bed.

And that's what she intended to believe.

-----

"Well this is cozy," Ed said, looking around the small room that he'd been placed in.

Roy dropped the bags onto the floor looking around. If Ed had looked displeased with their new accommodations in the West, Roy was more than abhorred.

"Two beds…" Ed pointed out, looking confused.

"Did you expect only one?" Roy asked, moving toward the window. "We hardly know each other, Fullmetal…"

Ed gaped at him, looking thoroughly disgusted. "You mean we're sharing a room?"

Roy didn't answer him, pulling back the darkened curtains to peer out at the ground below. A few people wandered the streets outside, though the town itself seemed quite vacant.

"Fantastic…" Ed flopped down onto the nearest bed. "You can have that one…since you and the window already seem to have bonded…"

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Roy asked off-handedly, unsure of where all the snide comments were coming from, but enjoying the reactions they were getting out of the shrimp.

Ed glared at him. "I'm not sure I want to share a room with you if you're going to be thinking like that…" he said slowly, inching away from Roy. "Pervert…"

Roy didn't react to Ed's accusation, letting the curtains fall back into place and walking back toward the door. "I'm going to make sure everything's in order at Headquarters…" he said. "You stay here. That's an order."

Ed scoffed as the door shut tightly. Standing, he moved over to the door, grasping the knob firmly to wrench it open, showing the Colonel who was truly in charge of this situation. He was horrified to find that the knob would not turn in his hand. Roy had locked him in.

"Dammit!" Ed cursed loudly, flopping back onto the bed. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Roy entered Western Headquarters, trying to retain an official appearance as he made his way through many uniformed soldiers roaming the hallways. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going, but there had to be an information center somewhere. Or a cute secretary he could ask.

"Can I help you sir?"

A petite brunette stared at him from behind a desk. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and a pair of shimmering green eyes glittered from behind a fancy pair of glasses.

_That'll do…_Roy thought as he sauntered toward her.

"Hello there," he said pompously, laying on the old Mustang charm. "I'm looking for someone actually. Do you think you could help me out?"

The brunette didn't appear to be falling for the charm, but looked interested nonetheless. "I do believe I just asked you that, sir."

Ego strike #1.

"Well then," he grinned. "I'm looking for Brigadier General Holland. Know where I could find him?"

The girl's grin nearly matched his. "You look like a skilled young man. I'm sure you'd have no trouble finding Brigadier General Merchant, especially in this building." She blinked at him a few times, hinting that she wasn't going to give in so easily.

Ego strike #2.

Roy leaned on the desk casually, laying it on as thick as he could. He tapped the tall stack of papers in front of her lightly. "Look here, Miss…" he peered at the small nametag on her desk. "Lucille-"

"Lucy," she corrected him.

"Lucy…but it says-" he double checked the tag.

"It's wrong…" she said bluntly.

Ego strike #3. And he's out!

Roy laughed harshly. "Look here, Lucy. You've successfully made me feel like a complete moron, the least you can do is look through these lovely little papers you've got here…" he fiddled with the edges of them. "And find me an office number and location. Can you do that for me?"

Lucy stared at him, her eyes narrowed as though she were inspecting him like a human lie-detector. She looked torn as her lips tightened, forming a straight line across her face.

"Mmmm…perhaps, I can do something for you, Mr…." she peered at him for some sort of a name indication.

"Mustang…" he told her coolly. "Colonel Roy Mustang, from Central Headquarters. I'm here on official business from the Führer himself."

Lucy raised her eyebrows at him, starting to flip through the pages in front of her. "Way to toot your own horn there, Colonel. Must be awful important coming from the Führer and all."

Roy nodded, a cocky grin still plastered across his face. "You could definitely say that."

"Care to tell me what this little meeting is about?" Lucy asked, stopping abruptly to gaze at him, her eyes wide and enticing.

Roy pulled himself back to full height, and looked torn. "I'm sorry, Miss Lucy. I'm afraid I can't do that for you."

Lucy dropped the papers back to the desk and folded her hands over them, suddenly returning to her professional manner. "Then, I'm sorry Mr. Mustang. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you."

Roy leaned back onto the desk, pulling off the most handsome look he could possibly obtain. "Join me for dinner tomorrow night."

Lucy leaned back in her seat. "Is that an order, Colonel?"

He grinned. "Perhaps." he glanced down at the papers. "Are you going to find me a room number?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile back at him. Hastily, she began looking through the papers once more. She stopped on a paper near the middle, pulling it out in front of her.

"Brigidier General Jerome Holland…" she read. "Room 216. East wing." She pointed in the general direction. "Down that hall."

Roy nodded in her direction, giving her a quick wink. "Thanks Lucy."

As he started off, she called after him. "Tomorrow. Meet me here at 7?"

Roy turned back to her. "Got it."

Lucy smiled as he continued down the hall. Sighing, she turned back to her work, reorganizing the papers in front of her. "So lucky he's cute…"

It took Roy a while, but he finally found Holland's office. He knocked sharply on the door, receiving silence as the only response.

"Brigadier General Holland?" he asked, reaching for the doorknob. "Are you there?"

The knob turned easily, allowing him entrance to the room. He paused just inside the doorway, looking around for a sign of the Brigadier General. Stepping further into the room, he was certain that it was vacant.

"Brigidier General Holland?" he called out again.

"Colonel Mustang…I was expecting you…"

Roy was startled by the sudden voice, still confused by where it was coming from. He was certain he could not see anyone. Whipping around, he turned to face the now closed door only to be faced with something even more unexpected. A terrible grin met his eyes as the small shadow of a person stared back at him, blocking his only exit.

"Hello, Colonel…" the voice drawled. "We meet again…"

As the shadow moved into the light, Roy backed away quickly, nearly stumbling over his feet. "_You_!"

**A/N:** Okay, so there's the end of this chapter. Yes, I know I recently had a similar ending in Midnight Conversations not too long ago, but I assure you that this is not the same "YOU!". The next update should be much faster than this one, seeing as I have much more time on my hands. Please review in your spare time, and thank you so much for being so loyal! I really appreciate it!


	16. A Homunculus In Our Midst

**Disclaimer:** Yeah no…still don't own FMA.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I seem to be on a roll today. I'm hopefully going to be updating nearly every single one of my stories, which only means that the next update will be much quicker. Hopefully, that makes you all very happy. This is a rather interesting chapter, and seemed to write itself…making me happy as well, 'cause it ended up much longer than I had expected it to be. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 16: A Homunculus In Our Midst**

The person who stood before Roy was impossible to describe. The gender could not be determined, though the high pitched voice only gave reason to believe that it was female. He'd seen several drawings of them before, though they'd never truly come face to face, nor could Roy place a name to it.

"You look surprised to see me," it said slowly, stepping forward.

Roy stepped back, eyeing it suspiciously. "What do you want with me?"

It shook it's head, the long green hair dancing down it's back. "You really need to ask? I thought you were smarter than that, Colonel…"

Roy backed against the desk, coming to a sudden stop. "I don't have anything you could possibly want…" Roy said, not feeling frightened, but panicking nonetheless.

"I'm not really looking for anything at the moment…" it explained. "I've got all I need, but there is something I'm looking for. Without you in the way, I've got a clear shot." it grinned, leaning forward. "So forgive me, Colonel. I hold you in the highest regards."

The creature launched itself forward, sending Roy over the desk. He hadn't wanted to perform Alchemy, for he wasn't an officer stationed at this headquarters, but the sudden attack called for such actions.

With a sharp snap, the being before him was sent backward in a burst of flame. It screamed only momentarily, it's high pitched voice changing suddenly into a series of maniacal laughter, enough to send chills up Roy's spine.

It appeared before him once again, before Roy could raise his hand before him. "Nice try…"

A rough hand made contact with the side of Roy's face, while it's leg swung around Roy's, knocking him to the ground. Scrambling back to his feet, Roy leaned on the desk for support, sending another, yet weaker, fireball at it.

It did nothing but laugh, almost absorbing the fireball like a human-shaped sponge. Roy found himself helpless, his attacks having no affect on the thing whatsoever.

Someone pounded on the door loudly, though the creature didn't seem to notice. Roy had looked away for only a moment, giving it another chance to attack, throwing him against the wall.

"Open this door!" an officer yelled.

Roy rose to his feet, sending several streams of flame in the creature's direction. It screamed as the fire seared the sensitive tattoo on it's thigh.

"I _envy_ your will to fight, Colonel…" the thing growled at him. "Many would have given up well before now…"

A few more sharp blows, this time from Roy, sent the thing against the wall, only to come back full force, knocking Roy over a small chair. Crawling toward the door, Roy snapped his fingers behind him, lighting it on fire once more, hoping to buy enough time to get the door open.

His hands clamped around the knob, he jerked at it furiously. He really began to panic when it refused to move. Even the fireballs he'd sent at it didn't seem to be causing much damage.

"Forget to check the lock before coming in?" the thing had returned to it's feet. "I certainly don't _envy_ your naïveté."

_Envy…_

The name echoed in his mind as the officers continued to pound on the door, insisting on entrance. Envy. For some reason, that word matched to the person before him as more than something he'd merely heard it say.

_Envy…_

"Envy…" Roy spoke, leaning against the door, his nose bloody from the several attacks against him.

"Very good…" it sneered at him. "Finally you remember who I am…"

Envy darted forward taking Roy by the neck and forcing him against the door. Roy grinned evilly, giving his fingers a good snap. At such a close range, the impact of the flames sent Envy backward, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Colonel Mustang!" the officers yelled. "Colonel Mustang! You are under arrest! Open this door!"

Roy gripped the doorknob tightly once again, this time hardly having to turn it at all before it swung open, nearly taking out several of the officers waiting for him in the hallway. Without pausing to glance at them, he hurried past them down the hall and into the bustling lobby area.

"MUSTANG!" the officer's called after him. "HALT!"

"Colonel!" Lucy shouted as the man rushed by her desk. "What's going on?"

Roy didn't have the time to answer as he threw himself out of the headquarters and into the busy streets beyond. He finally came to a stop, hunched over and gasping for breath. Normally, he wouldn't have run like he had, but facing a Homunculus by himself in a closed off area would not have been the smartest move on his part. He would have been as good as dead, leaving Full Metal on his own and unguarded.

"Colonel Mustang, freeze!" Several officers appeared around him, taking his arms forcefully. "You are under arrest."

A particularly fat officer secured handcuffs around his wrists and jerked him back toward the Headquarters. Roy glared up at them, still finding himself well out of breath.

"Under what grounds, may I ask?" he finally managed to get out.

"For performing illegal alchemy on the premises," he explained darkly. "And endangering the lives of several nearby officers."

"It wasn't my fault," Roy snapped, growling at the officer. "There was a Homunculus! What did you expect me to do? Ask him if we could take the fight outside as to not endanger the lives of other officers?"

"A Homunculus?" the officer laughed harshly. "In our headquarters? I think not, Mr. Mustang."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Roy roared, jerking his arms in an attempt to break free from his captivity.

"What I'm saying is that it's impossible for a Homunculus to have made their way past our security," he explained, not letting the writing Colonel go. "Someone certainly would have stopped them before they reached any of the offices."

Roy shook his head. "Check the office if you have to! He was still in there when I left!"

The fat officer nodded in the direction of a few of his co-workers, sending them off in the direction of the office. Roy insisted that they take him there as well, stunned to find that the charred room was completely empty.

"He was here," Roy barked. "I know he was here!"

"Oh my," a loud voice interrupted. "What happened to my office?"

"Ah, Brigidier General Holland," the officer said, turning to the large burly man behind him. "There you are. There was an unsuspected attack on your office. Were you aware of this man's arrival?" He yanked Roy over into General Holland's view.

General Holland's eyes grew wide as he recognized the face of Roy Mustang. "Colonel Mustang. What on Earth-?"

"We found him performing dangerous amounts of alchemy in your office sir," the officer explained. "We believe that it may very well have been an attempt on your life."

General Holland shook his head. "No, sir. Not Mustang. I trust him completely. He comes so highly spoken of by the Führer. Release him."

"But sir, this man was just-" the officer protested.

"I said, release him," General Holland's eyes flashed dangerously.

The officer quickly unchained Roy, allowing him his freedom. Roy stretched out his hands, thankful that the metal had been removed.

"Mustang here claims there had been a Homunculus in your office," the officer said bitterly, throwing a nasty glance in Roy's direction. "Do you believe any of this crap?"

General Holland frowned. "A Homunculus? That's not possible…"

"Precisely what I said, sir…" the officer said pompously. "Precisely what I said. I said to him, sir, I said that our security was-"

"Where were you today, sir?" Roy butt in. "May I ask? Have you ever once left your office?"

General Holland glanced at him. "Why yes. I've spent the whole morning in the library. I was sent there to look up some important information on your particular field, Mr. Mustang. Fire Alchemy."

"Who sent you there, when you were expecting me as company?" Roy asked, finding all of this very curious indeed.

"The Führer," Holland answered. "He called me first thing this morning. Said that you'd have much to tell me about the subject, and thought I should brush up a bit on it before meeting with you."

"What time did he say I'd be over?" Roy continued, wanting to know every detail he could possibly get.

"Well," General Holland scratched his stubbly chin. "I believe he said that it would be sometime in the early afternoon. I can't remember the exact time. I figured I would be back before then. I suppose time flew by faster than I thought…"

"Sir…" another officer spoke up, glancing at his pocket watch. "It's only ten o'clock in the morning…"

"Then, it's you who's early, Mr. Mustang…" Holland said, glancing back at Roy.

Roy shook his head. "No, I'm late actually. I was told by the Führer to meet you here at nine thirty in the morning."

"Then why did he-?" Holland started.

"I'm not sure…" Roy said, staring at the wall intently, trying to figure out an explanation himself. Nothing seemed to fit quite the way he'd hoped.

"Sir," a female voice spoke up slowly. "Sir…that doesn't make any sense…"

Holland turned to the voice who'd spoken. Lucy had joined them, several files clutched tightly in her hands. Her face had gone quite pale, and it appeared that she was trembling.

"I came to see you this morning in your office, sir…" she said slowly. "You told me that you had a meeting around nine o'clock with an officer from Central…"

General Holland narrowed his eyes. "I don't remember speaking with you this morning, Lucy…"

Lucy shook her head. "Something wasn't right. You looked just like you do now, but your mannerisms were different. I thought something was off, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it."

"Why didn't you ask someone about it?" Holland asked, not sounding angry, but a bit more concerned.

"I-I didn't know," she said, glancing at the floor. "I thought that perhaps…perhaps I was only imagining things." she frowned. "I'm sorry, sir…"

Holland didn't respond to her apology, slowly turning back to the fat officer and Roy who were glaring at each other angrily, though Roy had looked up when Lucy spoke.

"Well men…" Holland spoke hesitantly. "I do believe we have a Homunculus in our midst…"

-----

Riza entered her office the next morning to find a small note addressed to her on her desk. Fearing it being some sort of love letter from Ricker, she was hesitant to open it, but finally fell victim to curiosity.

_Lieutenant Hawkeye,_

_Please report to my office by 8:30 this morning for a very important meeting. Something has come up to which I feel you will be most helpful. _

_Thank you._

_Lieutenant Colonel Mashings_

Sighing deeply, she tossed the notice aside. It hadn't been quite what she was expecting, but she was slightly relieved it wasn't something that serious. She glanced at her desk clock, realizing she only had a few minutes to report to Colonel Mashings' office.

Opening the door hesitantly, she was startled to find that she was not alone. Ricker sat in a nearby chair, along with several other officers she had not yet met. Behind the desk sat the very mustached Colonel Mashings.

"Ah, now that Lieutenant Hawkeye has decided to join us, we can start," Colonel Mashings spoke as she took her seat, avoiding Ricker's gaze.

"What exactly is it we're here to discuss, Richard?" a pudgy man asked from his seat next to Ricker. "You were awfully vague on the details…"

"It's in regards to an attack in the West…" Mashings explained. "I received word from the headquarters there just yesterday afternoon. They gave me the afternoon to gather together some of our most knowledgeable officers."

_Most knowledgeable officers? _Riza was confused. She'd only just gotten there. How did he know how knowledgeable she was?

"An attack?" the only other girl officer spoke up. Her eyes shone behind a pair of square glasses. "What sort of attack? Was anyone hurt?"

"Just a guest Colonel," Mashings said, turning to face her. "He was there on a meeting with Brigadier General Holland and was reportedly attacked by a Homunculus."

"A Homunculus?!" those on the other side of the desk gasped unanimously.

"Did they know which one it was?" Riza spoke up.

Mashings stared at her, his eyes narrowing. "How many are there exactly, Miss Hawkeye?"

"Seven," the other woman spoke up before Riza could respond.

Riza glanced in her direction, only to receive an arrogant smirk in response. Mashings glared in the girl's direction.

"I do believe I was asking Miss Hawkeye, Miss Davis," he said shortly. "Is your name Miss Hawkeye?"

"No, sir…" the girl named Davis said bitterly, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Mashings turned back to Riza. "Do you know the names of all the Homunculi, Miss Hawkeye?"

Riza shook her head. "No, sir. A few, yes, but not all of them."

Mashings nodded. "Yes, and you would." he pointed out. "Miss Hawkeye here once worked alongside Mr. Edward Elric, the very boy who hunts the Homunculi as well as the fabled Philosopher's Stone as we speak."

Several of the officers scoffed, though Ricker and Riza remained silent.

"Idiot boy…" the pudgy man.

"He'll never find it," Davis said, pushing her glasses further up on her nose.

A man to Davis' left nodded grimly, speaking for the first time since Riza had arrived. "Tis much to dangerous for a young boy to be dealing with. Shame to the man who made him think he could handle such a dangerous thing."

Riza frowned, glancing down at the intricate patterns in the carpet. Mashings remained silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"Yes, which is why I brought Riza here to help us," he explained. "We will be traveling to the West as of this afternoon. I have assigned each of you posts once we arrive. A few of you will be meeting with the Colonel himself, while others will be searching the area for signs of Homunculi."

"May I ask, sir…" Davis asked, finally daring to look in his direction. "Who this Colonel is?"

Mashings glanced down at the folder in front of him, scanning the papers for a name. "Ah…a Mr. Roy Mustang…"

"The Flame Alchemist?" the pudgy man asked.

"Really now?" Davis looked surprised. "An alchemist got attacked by a Homunculus and didn't manage to defeat it?"

The man next to her glanced over at her. "It's not easy, m'dear. The man is lucky he got away alive."

Riza had frozen in her seat, her eyes growing wide. Ricker immediately glanced in her direction, looking concerned. Drawing a shuddering breath, Riza could do nothing more than remain silent.

Mashings looked up at her. "I've assigned you to speak with him, Miss Hawkeye. I believe it would be best that way, don't you think?"

Riza's mind was screaming at her to protest, but she merely continued to stare at him. Ricker opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a sharp nod from Riza's direction.

"Very well, sir…" she said softly.

"Very good, then…" he said resolutely, closing the folder. "I will make files up for each of you, and I expect to see each of you at the station by three o'clock."

As the officers rose to their feet, heading toward the door, Mashings glanced over his shoulder, speaking a final time.

"And please, Miss Hawkeye," he said. "Be on time…"

**A/N:** Hey there all, here comes the end of yet another chapter. Things are starting to get interesting now, seeing as I didn't even expect this to be happening next…and when I wrote it I was like: OMG! YES! It took me a minute to even realize what I'd written. I do that sometimes. Kinda go into some kind of writing trance, not even noticing what I'm writing until it's written. Oh well, as long as the chapter gets done, right?

Again, as I've said in all my other recent chapters for my fics, I may not have time to respond to your reviews, but know that I read all of them and appreciate each and everyone of them. So THANK YOU! And I hope to update very very soon!


	17. Last Train?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Here I am, finally updating. It has been so hard to get me to sit down and write lately. For some reason, I feel as though all energy and imagination has been drained from my body and it really sucks…especially when it comes to updating. So anyways, I finally got around to finishing this, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 17: Last Train?**

The train seemed to be moving as though the tracks were slicked with glue. Riza's stomach continued to turn with every sudden movement the giant snake made, causing her to lean back against the seat, her head resting with her eyes closed tightly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ricker asked, settling down next to her, his hand resting on her knee.

Normally, Riza would threaten any man who dare touch her in such a way the loss of his manhood, but for some reason, she didn't appear to be bothered, nor did she care to notice.

"I'm fine…" she replied calmly, her eyes still focused on something outside the window.

Ricker didn't believe her. His voice grew soft as he leaned closer to her. "Are you sure you don't want one of the others to do this for you? I'll speak with Mustang if you-"

"No," she replied hastily. Not only did she not want Ricker alone in a room with Roy, she knew she had to get over this sooner or later. They couldn't avoid each other for the rest of their lives. "No, it's fine…I'll be fine…"

Ricker's free hand caught the side of Riza's face, turning it to face his own, his eyes searching for her ever evasive gaze. "Are you sure?"

Riza slowly glanced up at him, the strange fire that used to burn behind her eyes suddenly vanishing. "I'm sure…" she said softly. "T-Thank you…" she added hastily, tearing her eyes from his. "For offering, though."

Nothing could quite have prepared Riza for Ricker's next move. His hand never left her cheek as he captured her lips in his own, moving slowly against them. For a moment, Riza remained still, perhaps from shock, but hesitantly began to respond, her actions a bit desperate.

Ricker's eyes widened in shock when Riza slipped her arms around his neck, though he kept one focused solely on the gun on her hip. He knew Riza well enough to know that she could easily be playing him, only to pull her gun on him a moment from now.

But she didn't. Instead, she continued to press her lips to his, holding him tightly. He gave her knee a gentle squeeze, moving his hand up her thigh to wind around her waist.

Riza wasn't entirely sure of what she was doing, but something drove her forward in the back of her mind. Something seemed to be telling her every step, the strange longing to be close to someone once again controlling her every move.

But before anything else could happen, the door opened suddenly, causing Riza to pull away hastily. Their surroundings came back to reality with a terrible bump, as a person in the doorway cleared their throat.

"I do hope we're not interrupting anything," the drawling, taunting voice of Lieutenant Davis entered the compartment as she stared down at the pair before her.

"N-No…" Ricker replied, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Not at all. Lieutenant Hawkeye and I were just discussing…some…important…" his voice trailed off as Davis gave him a look of disbelief. "What is it?" he asked.

The pudgy man standing beside her, who'd long been identified as Mudgeon since the meeting with Mashings, held out a small file. "Figured you might want this before talking with Mr. Mustang…"

Ricker rose to his feet, taking the file from Mudgeon. "What's this about?"

"Just a few things Headquarters wanted you to find out from Mr. Mustang. You _did_ say that you were going to accompany Miss Hawkeye, didn't you, Lieutenant Colonel?"

Ricker cleared his throat once again, glancing back at Riza uneasily. He hadn't quite told her this yet, but he'd already made it clear to the others that he had no intention of letting her face Mustang on her own. Riza, however, didn't seem to notice any of what was going on. She had assumed her position by the window, staring once again, a faint pink blush painted across her cheeks.

"That's correct," he said finally, turning back to the others, standing a bit taller than before.

Davis' gaze fell onto Riza. "Have you confirmed this, Miss Hawkeye? It was not Lieutenant Colonel Ricker's duty to follow you; therefore he does not have to accompany you if you do not wish it."

Riza still did not respond. She hardly thought that she was capable of speech at the moment. What the hell had she done? Why had she gone and kissed Ricker? She shook her head slowly, trying to fight the thought from her mind. It was a mistake. A mistake she hoped he'd forget rather quickly.

"No?" Davis spoke up as Riza shook her head. "You don't want Colonel Ricker to accompany you?"

"She never-" Ricker started. He had not witnessed Riza's actions, therefore thought Davis was putting words into Riza's mouth.

"I never said that," Riza said calmly. "I have asked Colonel Ricker to join me, personally. It was not the order of a superior, but my own choice. I'll thank you to keep to your own duties in the future, however, Miss Davis."

Davis stared back at her, startled and angry. Riza had not turned to face her once, continuing to stare out the window with her back to the door. Davis assumed it was because Riza thought herself better than the others, which only made her angry. Nodding shortly, she stormed past Mudgeon, who didn't appear to be planning on leaving any time soon.

"Is there something else, sir?" Ricker asked, noticing that Mudgeon had not moved.

He shook his head slowly, his beady eyes still focused on Riza. Finally, her turned away from them. "Nothing, Ricker. It's nothing. We'll be arriving soon. I'd advise you look over those papers…"

And he was gone, leaving Ricker to the thick file in his hands, and a very silent First Lieutenant. Sitting down next to her, he began to flip through the pages.

"Hmm…" Ricker hummed as he skimmed over the words. "Heh…hrm…that's interesting…"

Riza glanced at him over her shoulder, taking notice of the closed compartment door. She assumed it was safe to speak freely again. "Anything important?"

Ricker shook his head. "Nope…" he answered. "Complete bullshit, all of it. I don't think there's a single thing in here about Homunculi."

Riza looked confused, turning herself to face him entirely. "Are you sure?" she asked, reaching out for the file. "Let me see that."

It was unlike the Führer to send them information that hardly touched base on what they were investigating in the first place, however, as Riza began to look through the pages they'd been sent, she couldn't help but notice that the word "homunculus" did not appear on a single sheet.

"Odd, isn't it?" Ricker asked, reading the curious look on Riza's face.

"Very…" she replied, sounding concerned. "I wonder if they're telling us everything…"

The compartment fell silent as Riza's eyes locked onto a single paragraph. They darted back and forth repeatedly as though she were intently drinking in every curve of the letter presented. Ricker stared at her, a little entranced by her sudden seriousness.

"Find something?" he breathed.

"I-I might have…" she replied, reading the paragraph once again, and then moving onto the small note attached by the Führer. "But…it doesn't make any sense…"

"What doesn't?" he asked, scooting a little closer, as though he were trying to peer at the papers.

Riza shook her head, finally stopping mid-paragraph. "Why does the Führer need to know how Roy obtained his alchemical powers?!"

-----

"…it was rather terrifying," Lucy explained to the five officers standing before her. "To see such a composed man come flying out of that office in a petrified state. One could only begin to wonder what horrors awaited in that office…"

"And what did you find when you returned to the scene?" Davis asked, sounding more like a reporter than an officer.

"Nothing," Lucy replied matter-of-factly. "I never saw in the office myself, but the other officers claimed there was nothing but ashes and scorch marks to be found. That's why the automatically accused Mr. Mustang…"

Riza nodded shortly, though remained the only person to have not spoken. Lucy looked them over quickly as Davis wrote down a few notes on a small clipboard.

"Are there any more questions?" she asked, her eyes falling onto Riza.

She shook her head hastily, as the others followed suit. Davis turned to Mudgeon as they were escorted by another officer to meet with Brigadier General Holland. Lucy hastily moved toward Ricker and Riza, waiting for the others to have fully disappeared.

"I assume the two of you are the ones meeting with Mr. Mustang…" she said, her voice dropping low. It was not exactly a question, but more of a statement.

"Yes, Ma'am…" Ricker answered, realizing that Riza had no intention of speaking.

"Follow me," Lucy said shortly, turning from them to lead them down an adjoining hall.

Lucy seemed to keep her distance ahead of them, allowing for a few short conversational phrases to pass between the officers behind her.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Ricker muttered. "I'll go in myself if you think that you-"

"I'm fine," Riza said stubbornly, avoiding his gaze.

"If you get nervous, or uncomfortable, just let me know…" he continued. "Give me a signal or something…and I'll get you out of there-"

"I'm _fine_, Ricker…" she repeated, growing a bit annoyed by both Ricker and the growing knot in her stomach. She didn't see why she had to be nervous about this. There shouldn't have been anything nerve-wracking about seeing Roy again. They'd been through more awkward situations before, hadn't they?

Oh, all right, she couldn't possibly think of any at the moment, but she was certain that there had to have been one at some point in their friendship.

"He's right in there…" Lucy said, pointing to a closed door. "I'm not sure if Mr. Elric will be joining you as well, but Mr. Mustang has been in there all morning. I'm sure he'll be please to speak with you."

Ricker nodded, waiting until Lucy was well out of view before opening the door. Inside it was dark, and Riza felt something grab hold of her heart, finding it unusual to keep someone in such a darkened place.

"Colonel Mustang?" Ricker's voice seemed to echo throughout the room as he searched for a light. "Colonel Mustang are you there?"

Riza only hoped Roy wasn't playing some kind of sick joke on them, for if he was, she wasn't going to find it funny and may very well pull her gun on him with every intention of pulling the trigger.

Light suddenly flooded the room as Ricker's fingers found the switch. The two looked around, looking very confused. It was quite obvious that the room had, at one recent point in time, been occupied, but at the present, was entirely vacant. Riza continued around the room, searching for a possible hiding spot.

"I…don't think he's here…" she said, finally, returning to full height. She had just been searching behind a small shelf to see if there were any hidden doors.

"I don't think so either…" Ricker agreed, searching the desk for signs of where he might have gone. "Do you think he's in the library. Whoever was in here was doing some sort of research. Come check this out…"

Riza moved to his side and let her eyes rove over the torn and crumpled pages on the desk. Many appeared to have been taken from books, and others had ink smudges across them where notes had been written and then crossed out. However, none of it made any sense to either of them. The notes appeared to be in some sort of code.

"What do you think this means?" Ricker asked, his voice quiet as though he feared raising it.

"I'm not sure…" Riza pulled a paper to her face, peering at the symbols curiously. "But-"

She was cut off abruptly as the door swung open and a windswept Lucy re-entered the room. Catching her breath, she leaned against the door, peering up at them.

"I am so sorry…" Lucy panted, holding a pale hand to her chest. "I've just received word from the Führer…"

The two stared back at her, waiting impatiently for her to explain. Did she know where Mustang was? Had he been moved to another location?

"It appears..." she started, her voice wandering off as she babbled. "Although none of us were made aware of it. We would have made sure you knew as soon as you arrived if we did…"

"Get to the point…" Riza said sharply. "What's happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just…well…" Lucy glanced up at her hesitantly. "It appears that Mr. Mustang and Mr. Elric boarded the last train to Central first thing this morning. They're no longer here."

**A/N:** I debated with myself over and over about how I was going to end this chapter, and decided that I really didn't want Riza and Roy to meet up just yet. We may have more memories coming up soon, just to feed those Royai fires that are all burning inside you guys. I know, I miss it too. So, in the meantime, please review! Thank you all so very much!


	18. The First Time

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FMA or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** HEY FOLKS! GUESS WHAT! I'M NOT DEAD! Okay, well, very very close, but not quite! Haha. I have been SO busy lately. I'm looking at colleges and stuff right now, so it's been absolutely crazy. Thank God though, I'm pretty much all done with that. All my applications have been sent out, so now I'm just gonna have to wait patiently for their responses. -keeps fingers crossed- My life has also been quite hectic lately with my shows/rehearsals and my crazy classes, and work, etc. I also have a very special someone in my life now...-blushes- Sooo, yeah I've been a little distracted. BUT, it's vacation now (Woohoo for snow days!), and I am not so distracted and I feel as though my oh-so faithful readers have waited for long enough! SO here you are!

**Chapter 18: The First Time**

"Coward," Edward spat, his arms crossed as he sat himself directly across the bitter looking Colonel.

Roy didn't answer, his eyes fixed on something outside the window. Due to the weather, the train was moving exceedingly slow and he was starting to grow impatient. Ed hadn't made a point to come and find him until now and he was certain his impatience would only grow.

"You left because _she_ was coming, didn't you?" Ed pressed on, his golden eyes flashing in the pale sunlight. "You couldn't handle seeing her again. You chickened out. You're nothing but a pathe-"

"Silence!" Roy's voice cut through Ed's as though it were some sort of blade. "Our departure had nothing to do with the arrival of Lieutenant Hawkeye. I received word just last night from Central, calling us-"

"Bullshit," Ed said bluntly. "You didn't hear anything from Central, except for the fact that some officers from the North were coming to question you, including a Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." He shook his head. "And that's when you panicked. Coward."

Once again, Roy fell silent. This had been partially true. He had received a phone call from Central with news of the Northern soldiers, but his story had been true as well. The Führer wanted them to return as soon as possible. "As soon as possible", however, meant in a few days, _after_ the investigation had concluded.

Edward didn't need to know that.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me to-" Roy started.

"She could be of some help you know..." Ed blurt out, his eyes remaining focused and unblinking. "Having her on our side would help us keep an eye on this Homuculus. And to have the Northern officers looking out too. We could close in on him in no-"

"That is not for you to decide, Full Metal," Roy said, finally tearing his gaze from the window. "The Führer has ordered for us to return to Central immediately, avoiding all contact with the Northern officials. He believes that Northern Headquarters may very well have already been infiltrated by those in league with the Homunculi, and would much rather that we revealed no information on the subject."

This was a lie, but it sounded good, and judging by the look on Ed's face, he was buying it.

"'Infiltrated by those in league with the Homunculi'? Are you serious?" Ed looked disgusted. "You could assume that about any of the Headquarters. There could be officials in league with the Homunculi even in Central!"

Roy nodded. "Which is why we need to keep this to ourselves."

Ed eyed him curiously, as though trying to detect a hint of a lie, but Roy remained still, revealing nothing. Ed sighed and rose to his feet.

"I assume Al is still waiting in Central?" he asked before leaving the Colonel to his thoughts.

"I have heard nothing of your brother," Roy answered honestly. "The Führer failed to mention him during our conversation last night."

"And you didn't bother asking?" Ed growled.

"Al was not the first and foremost thing on my mind at the time, Full Metal!" Roy shot at him. "I'm sorry! Your brother's been left alone before, I'm sure he's absolutely fine."

Ed opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and slammed the door behind him. Roy sighed deeply and rest his elbow on the windowpane. The weather was only worsening, as though it were reflecting his innermost thoughts.

"_Roy!"_

A chill ran down his spine, Riza's voice echoing through his mind like some haunting ghost. He'd been hearing it more often since they'd left Western Headquarters. He couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to Riza along the way and this was his guilty conscience getting back at him for not staying.

"_Roy!" her voice became more insistent. "Roy, where are you?"_

_He lifted his head from the desk, a trail of drool leading from his mouth to the smudged ink of the book he'd been reading before so carelessly falling asleep. Wiping it quickly, he sat up as he watched Riza's sweater pass the doorway._

"_Riza!" he tried calling out, but his voice was raspy from sleep and lack of use. _

_He wasn't sure if he'd heard her, so opened his mouth once more to yell, only to be cut off as she appeared in the doorway, a large smile donning her face._

"_There you are," she said, slowly closing the door behind her. "I was wondering where you were..."_

_Roy yawned widely, giving her a half-smirk as he stretched his arms high above his head. She took notice of the book in front of him, and the sufficient pool of drool that had accumulated from his nap._

"_Sleeping again, were you?" she shook her head. "You know, Father's not going to be too happy about that. You're supposed to be studying. He expects you to-"_

"_I'm not worried," he waved a hand half-heartedly as he scratched his head with the other. "I've got the best teacher out there..." He winked at her, taking no notice of the fact his hair was horribly disheveled._

_Riza laughed and moved to his side, sitting on the edge of the desk. She pulled a small handkerchief from the top drawer of the desk and quickly mopped up the drool before picking up the book. _

"_You're lucky I'm willing to do some of this stuff for you," she said, peering at the pages. "But really, you should be doing this on your own. Alchemy is not my kind of thing. One of these days you're going to find yourself in a position where you're wishing you'd studied Chapter 3 because you don't know how to get yourself out..."_

_Roy stood, grinning broadly. "That's why I'll always have you with me..."_

_Rize peeked up at him over the book. "Oh you think so?"_

_His hands found themselves settled on her waist. "Mmhmm..." he replied. "Unless of course, you plan on leaving me..."_

_Riza wasn't one to give in too quickly to his cute antics. "But of course," she answered. "You think I could put up with your fat head for the rest of my life? As soon as my Father's done with you, so am I!"_

_Roy looked hurt, his mouth dropped slightly as he stared up at her through his stony eyes. "Oh really now?"_

_She nodded, her eyes determinedly focused on the pages before her. "That's the plan..."_

_One hand reached up to pull the book from hers, "I don't think so..." Roy said matter-of-factly._

_Riza's eyes grew wide as the book was tossed behind him. "Is that so?"_

_Roy nodded, linking his fingers with her as he slowly pushed her back onto the desk. "Mm, you're not going anywhere..."_

_His lips met hers, the smirk still remaining as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. It grew larger as she gasped softly, his lips moving along her jaw line to trail down her neck, pausing only slightly suck at the tender skin for a moment then moving onto it's next spot. _

_Her fingers moved from his, twisting their way into his jet-black locks and pulling him closer to her. He moaned lightly as she yanked his lips back up to meet hers, her tongue darting out to lick them softly._

_He gave in, allowing it to pass through them, meeting it with his own, a tussle for power ensuing shortly thereafter. Riza laughed pulling her mouth away from his for only a moment. Only they could turn foreplay into a competition. _

_Meeting his mouth once again, Riza couldn't quite determine what he was trying to do with his hands. They moved from one spot to another across her body, as though they were trying to reach every spot they possibly could. She could hardly ignore the searing heat that seemed to remain as they moved along her, and she knew that her first assumption that he was using some kind of alchemy to cause it was more than inaccurate. _

"_Roy..." she breathed gently, their lips lingering a mere millimeter apart. "Wha-What are you-?" _

_His fingers had landed on the buttons of her blouse, and were waiting patiently as though asking her if it was alright for him to proceed. His eyes caught hers and she nodded slightly, kissing him deeply. _

_He didn't move quickly at all, which almost caused Riza to become impatient. With every button, she could feel the skin of his hands brush her bare stomach ever so lightly. She longed for him to rip the shirt from her, to feel those hands move all across her with nothing between them and her own skin. She wanted him to hold her closer, to feel how fast her heart had started beating, to show him just how badly he got to her. _

_The fabric was finally pulled away and Roy paused for a moment to glance down at her. Despite her rough, tomboyish appearance, Riza was the most elegant, fragile thing he'd ever beheld in his life, and at that point, he wasn't sure what to do._

_Slowly, Riza sat up to meet him, fearing that she'd done something wrong. "Roy...is something-?" She became suddenly self-conscious, covering herself as much as possible with her hands. _

_Roy shook his head, holding her by her wrists as he kissed her reassuringly and lay her back down on the desk. It was nothing she'd done. He merely didn't want to hurt her. He didn't deserve her. _

_But she'd never let him think that for long. Before he knew it, his own shirt was missing, and everything that had once been between them had suddenly disappeared as well. There was nothing holding them back at this point as their heavy breaths lingered among each other and their hearts seemed to beat in perfect time. _

"_Y-You sure about this?" he asked, feeling horribly cliché about doing so._

_Riza nodded, though it was clear she'd hesitated for a moment. Roy stared at her, not moving from his current position. She nodded once more, kissing him reassuringly. _

"_You lock the door?" he asked, their mouths still quite together._

"_Of course I did..." she answered, smirking devilishly. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?" _

_He chuckled before holding her as close to him as possible, his hands clutching her greedily. "My idiot..." he whispered._

Roy snapped out of his daydream, unsure of where he was anymore. It took him a moment to realize that the scenery before him was moving rather quickly. It was no longer storming outside and the train that he was on had gathered speed.

He could remember now. He was going back to Central. They must be nearly there.

Staring in the window, he quickly wiped the single tear that had strayed from his eye. He couldn't let himself get all worked up like that, especially with Full Metal in the next compartment over. It was too dangerous. Crying was a sign of weakness, and he, as the Flame Alchemist and Colonel, had no weakness.

At least, not in the eyes of those around him.

_My idiot..._

The time in the hotel room had not been their first. They both knew that, and yet they had treated it as though it had been. As though they'd never kissed, held, or even touched the other before.

Roy shook his head. Perhaps it was because they hadn't.

The people from their memories were completely different from the ones they'd become and it was to stay that way.

They both knew that.

**A/N:** So there it is. A lovely bit of Royai reminiscing. I hope you enjoyed it, and I PROMISE that the next chapter will be up very soon. I also promise that all my other fics will be updated as soon as possible!


	19. The Attack

"Not now, Ricker…" Riza muttered as she heard the door open behind her

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time, so I'll keep this short and sweet. Expect more updates soon! I have much more time on my hands, so it's really helpful when it comes to writing. Thank you all for being so patient. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 19: The Attack**

"Not now, Ricker…" Riza muttered as she heard the door open behind her.

"How did you know it was me?" his quiet voice sounded, followed by the gentle 'click' of a shutting door.

Rize shrugged and moved across the office, attempting to get as far away from him as possible, without making it too obvious that was her intention. "I have eyes in the back of my head, Lieutenant," she answered.

"Hawk eyes?" Ricker chuckled to himself at the horrible pun.

Riza rolled her eyes and pretended to busy herself with a nearby file. Ricker stopped laughing when he realized he was the only one, clearing his throat loudly.

"Look I'm sorry about the Flame Alchemist," he continued, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Shame he didn't stick around…I would have liked to have met him. He a real legend, that one…"

"Mmm…" was all Riza managed to get out. Ricker was the last person she wanted to be discussing Roy Mustang with at the moment. She was still trying to pretend that she had never kissed the bastard. Why she had in the first place was beyond her. It had to have been a moment of weakness.

"Are you alright, Riza?" he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Lieutenant Hawkeye," she said sharply, turning to face him with her pistol poised beneath his chin. "I suggest you know your place."

Ricker didn't move for a moment, finally reaching for the barrel of the gun and pushing it aside. "You forget, Lieutenant…" he said slowly. "That I am a Lieutenant Colonel…I need not take orders from a mere First Lieutenant…"

"Was an order given, Lieutenant Colonel?" Riza raised an eyebrow, trying to stay calm. She had stepped out of line, but then again, there was no fear, for she had Ricker wrapped around her pinky finger.

"No," he answered honestly. "But I did ask you a question, _Lieutenant_…and as a commanding officer, I would expect you to answer it."

"I'm fine," she replied bitterly, turning away from him suddenly.

"Riza," he said slowly, his hands once again returning to her shoulders. She could smell his cologne growing stronger as he rest his cheek against hers. "You need to let him go. Everyone knows what a lady's man the Colonel is…you were nothing more to him than another one of his whores…"

Riza tensed beneath his fingers, but she knew he was right. What made her different than one of the girls he'd pick up weekly at the bar? Her title meant nothing in bed.

"James please…we've been over this," she said softly. "I'm over him. I swear."

"Sure you are, pet…" Ricker's lips grazed the edge of her ear. "I'm just making sure. That's all…"

"I mean, I've almost forgotten his name entirely…" she said loudly, and rather hastily, as though she was trying to prove her point, not only to Ricker, but to herself as well. "I-I mean, Roy Mustang…pssh, who is that? Right?" she laughed nervously.

Ricker slowly turned her around and held her close. Riza rest her head against his chest, feeling the little loose pieces of hair tumble from her bun and tickle the sides of her face. Ricker's heart was beating unnaturally slow, and it almost lulled Riza to sleep.

"I'll always be here, Riza…" Ricker promised. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here. Even if you aren't over him yet, you can always come to me if you need anything…anything at all…"

Those were the exact words she'd needed to hear all along. She needed someone to comfort her. Someone she could talk to. Someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, because, by God, she couldn't tell herself that. And even if she could, she would never listen to herself.

She felt Ricker's hand cup beneath her chin, tilting it upward so her eyes locked with his. Her eyes fluttered shut as once again his lips landed on hers, kissing her very gently.

As though the two could never get a moment alone, there was a sudden knock on the door before it swung open, revealing a rather flustered looking officer.

"Oh! I'm-I'm sorry…" the woman froze in the doorway staring at the embracing pair before her. "I…I didn't mean to…to inter-"

Ricker immediately let go of Riza, and turned to the officer, his eyes open wide. Despite her sheer embarrassment, the woman, who was now recognized as Lieutenant Davis, seemed to be in no hurry to leave the room.

Ricker cleared his throat loudly before addressing her. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant…is there something you needed?" he seemed to be hiding his own embarrassment pretty well. Riza on the other hand, couldn't look at the officer standing in front of them.

Davis seemed to be too thunderstruck to even speak. Her mouth hung open as her eyes danced back and forth, as though she were searching for something to say.

"I…I…" her mouth closed for a moment, before she managed to spit out. "…Lieutenant Hawkeye…"

"Oh," Ricker said hastily, moving toward the door. "Then I'll leave the two of you alone. Forgive me…"

Several long silent minutes passed between the two Lieutenants after Ricker left the room. Davis' eyes seemed to be boring a hole into the floor, while Riza hugged herself, trying to keep herself as composed as possible. She didn't like this new uneasy feeling she felt over 90 of the time.

"Is there something you needed, Davis?" Riza asked, finally turning to busy herself with a file on the desk.

"Is there something going on with you and Colonel Ricker?" Davis blurt out rather abruptly.

Riza looked up, but avoided Davis' gaze. "With Ricker?" she swallowed nervously. "No…not at all…Wh-What gave you that impression?"

"Oh, I dunno…" Davis shrugged a little, finally taking a step forward. "The secret meetings all the time. How his hand's always on your knee when we meet for dinner. The fact that I just caught him feeling you up when you should have been downstairs with the rest of us, seeing as the Führer just called us with some new information and you were supposed to be down there a half an hour ago and…and…" by the end of her rant, Davis was nearly hysterical. Riza only stared at her in a state of complete and utter shock.

Davis panted heavily, still trying to contain her unmistakable fury. Her whole body seemed to be shaking beneath her uniform as she closed her eyes tight, clenching her fists.

"…Is there something going on with _you_ and Ricker, Lieutenant Davis?" Riza finally spoke up.

"Me?" Davis yelped, her head shooting up from its arched form. "You've got to be mad. Absolutely not! Relationships between officers are strictly forbidden. I would never…never even…imagine…"

Even if Davis denied it completely, Riza knew something was up, and as horrible as she felt for the nearly-weeping officer before her, she only felt worse for herself. Once again she'd been duped by a Don Juan Colonel. She could only begin to wonder how many other girls Ricker had been sneaking around with.

Riza rest her hand on Davis' shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about, Lieutenant…" she reassured her. "There is nothing going on between me and Colonel Ricker, nor will there ever be."

Davis looked up at her with a mixed look of belief and disbelief. The girl was obviously very torn between the two, not daring to take a side.

"But…he was just…he just had his…" Davis was still trying to steady her voice.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant…nothing happened…and nothing is ever going to happen, I can swear on that…" Riza looked serious. "And as for you, I advise you to find a worthier candidate. You're a smart girl, and you deserve someone better than him."

Riza moved past her, out into the hallway. Davis turned suddenly, a look of sudden anger flashing across her face.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be infatuated with?" she yelled. "If you can screw a Colonel, why the hell can't I?"

Riza froze, turning very slowly to look back at Davis still fuming in the doorway. "Never…" she started slowly. "Talk about things you don't understand, Lieutenant."

"What don't I understand, Hawkeye?" Davis asked, a cocky grin starting to dawn across her lips. "First you nailed Colonel Mustang. Then when he left you high and dry, you moved on to the next available officer. Obviously, Ricker was the only one worthy enough to fill Mustang's shoes…"

Riza shook her head. "It's not like that Davis…it was never like that…"

"You just wanted someone to sleep with you," Davis started toward her. "All you Central whores are the same…"

"Excuse me?" Riza glared at her. "'Central whores'?"

"All of you are the same…you're sent from the Führer on a mission, and the next thing we know, all our good men are taken, and then broken as soon as you're gone…" Davis clearly had grudges against a few Central officers.

"I was sent here to do an investigation in regards to the Homunculi," Riza said matter-of-factly. "I had no intention on staying here, and no intention on 'taking' any of your 'good men'…" Her eyes grew stony and cold. "And I do believe we're late for a meeting, Lieutenant."

"Don't change the subject!" Davis cried out as Riza began to turn her back on her. "This conversation isn't over!"

Riza ignored her, moving further down the hallway. Quick footsteps told her that Davis wasn't going down without a fight. She sighed deeply, starting to grow annoyed with Davis' immaturity.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Davis continued to yell. "Hawkeye!"

Riza rounded on her. "Look, Davis!" she stopped suddenly. "You need to let this go…"

"Let it go?" Davis' face had grown quite red. "Let it go? You want me to just let this go?"

"There's nothing going on!" Hawkeye yelled back at her. "Is this all you can think about? There are Homunculi on the loose out there, and all you wanna deal with is some manwhore Colonel who can't keep it in his pants?"

"Funny," Davis spat. "Sounds like someone else I can mention…"

Riza didn't know what came over her. Before she knew it, Davis was lying on the carpet, face down with a large gash across her forehead. She stood for a moment, pistol in hand, staring down at her work in absolute horror.

She shook her head quickly and wiped the blood from the butt of her gun, quickly replacing it on her hip. Luckily, nobody had been around when the blow had occurred, and she was certain it would be a bit longer before she was discovered. The girl wasn't dead, and that was for sure, but she would certainly have one hell of a headache when she woke up.

Hurrying down the stairs, Riza tried to keep her cool. She was already an hour late for an emergency meeting, and she had just knocked out one of her fellow officers.

She was losing it, and she knew it. Something had come over her.

The door opened quickly and Riza entered the room, panting slightly from her fast pace. The others didn't bother to ask why she was late, which meant that Ricker had come up with some kind of excuse for her.

"Where's Davis?" Ricker asked when nobody dared to speak.

Riza cleared her throat, finally taking her seat. "I'm afraid Lieutenant Davis will not be joining us this evening. She's not feeling herself…"

**A/N:** So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will definitely have another chapter up as soon as possible. I promise. Thanks you guys!


	20. Interrogation

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** Hey all, okay, so I'm updating as fast as I can. I promise. And I assure you my newest chapters will be up faster. I hope you enjoy what I've whipped up for you in the meantime however.

**Chapter 20: Interrogation**

"You wanted to see me, Chief?"

Roy looked up as Havoc peeked his head inside the doorway of his office. He nodded shortly, waving the Lieutenant inside and ordering him to close the door behind him.

"What's up?" Havoc asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, even though he knew it was probably something more serious than the usual reason he was brought into the Colonel's office.

"I have a favor to ask you, Havoc…" he said slowly, avoiding looking his friend in the eye. "A really…big favor…"

"Sure, Chief," Havoc puffed on his usual cigarette calmly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't agree so quickly, Havoc…" Roy said, finally looking up at him. "You're going to get yourself into some hot water someday by doing that…"

Havoc frowned, starting to feel uneasy about this "favor" Roy was asking him to perform. "What do you need me to do, sir?"

Roy sighed heavily and tossed the folder sitting on his desk toward Havoc, who picked it up quickly. Havoc looked over the papers quickly, looking confused.

"Sir, what is this?" he asked, finally looking up.

"There has been some…paranormal activity all around Amestris…starting in the North, and moving from one cardinal direction to the next…" Roy tried to explain, leaving as much about the Homunculi out as possible. "These creatures are extremely dangerous, and have rarely been killed…"

Havoc stared at him, waiting to see where he was to come into this crazy story. Roy took another deep breath before continuing, this time focusing on his gloved fingerse, which were twined together rather nervously.

"I'm supposed to be investigating this, with limited help, but…something's come up…" Roy avoided Havoc's gaze. "And I'm afriad I can't return to the West…"

"And you want me to go in your place?" Havoc filled in the part Roy seemed to be dancing around.

"Sort of…" Roy looked up at him, leaning back in his chair. "It's going to be a little difficult, but…I want you to go more than just as my replacement…"

Havoc raised a blonde eyebrow.

"I want you to go…as me…" Roy finished. "Once you get there, you speak to the other officers as if you're me. You interact with Full Metal as I would, for he'll be travelling with you. Alone. Al will be staying with me. And…" Roy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You will speak to…Lieutenant Hawkeye, as I would…She's not to know that I'm not me…"

Havoc smirked. "This is all about Hawkeye isn't it?"

Roy glared up at him. "Of course not!" he cleared his throat again, straightening up in his chair. "I have to stay here. There's been a rumor that those paranormal beings have split up and moved on, and they're going to need someone here that can handle them in case of an attack."

"Am I supposed to help if one of the attacks in the West while I'm there?" Havoc asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not unless they need you," Roy answered honestly. "If the time comes, and you find yourself face to face with one of these creatures, do whatever you can to call for backup. Even some of the greatest Alchemists have difficulty facing them, and as I said before, they do not die easily. In fact…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm pretty sure thye're immortal…"

Havoc nearly dropped the folder. "And you want me to face them?"

"No," Roy said, "Not at all. I don't want you to have to face them at all. You're just going out there to answer a few questions and meet with Lieutenant Hawkeye. I'm just saying, in case you meet up with them, be prepared."

Havoc flipped through the pages in the folder again, clearly thinking over the options. If he went through with this task, a promotion could be in his near future, especially if something happened while he was over there and he managed to be successful in vanquishing these "paranormal creatures."

It couldn't be _that _hard. Nothing could possibly be immortal.

"So…if I do this," he said slowly. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you mean?" Roy asked, his eyebrows furrowing, creating a distinct crinkle on his forehead.

"I mean, will the Führer know about it?" he asked. "Will I somehow be rewarded for putting my life on the line like this?"

Roy stared at him. "You put your life on the line everyday, Havoc. That's what happens when you choose to become a soldier. Consider this mission just another day on the job…"

"So…I'll take that as a no…" Havoc said, closing the folder.

"I could always find someone else to bear the title of 'Colonel' for a couple days…" Roy said, turning a bit in his chair to find another folder buried under the clutter on his desk.

As Roy stood, folder in hand, Havoc finally decided to speak.

"Okay, okay…I'll do it!"

Roy turned to him and grinned, pulling open one of the drawers to his desk. A small black item landed on the edge of his desk with a soft flop. It took Havoc a moment to realize the item was a black wig.

"You'll be needing that…" Roy told him.

Havoc picked it up, looking nothing short of digusted. "Do you always keep dress up things in your drawers, Chief?"

Roy looked back at him. "I'm a popular man, Havoc. I need to get away sometimes."

Havoc shook his head, heading toward the door. Roy slowly closed the drawer, the smile slowly fading from his face. The loud pounding in his ears sent from his heart hadn't receded since Havoc had entered the room.

"Havoc?" he said softly. "Thank you.

"No problem, Chief…" Havoc nodded his head shortly, opening the door. He turned just before closing it behind him. "Hey, Chief, you think I'll be able to get some tongue from Hawkeye while I'm out there?" he grinned, slamming the door shut as a fireball made contact with the wood.

--

"Hawkeye…"

Brigadier General Holland appeared before her, looking more serious than she'd ever seen him. They hadn't met often, but on the circumstances in which they crossed paths, he always seemed rather cheerful. Unfortunately, at the current time, he looked quite grave.

"Would you like to explain to me what happened to Miss Davis this morning?" he asked.

Riza shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't know, sir…"

Holland shook his head, leaning on the edge of the table Riza sat at, attempting to look intimidating. It was the first time Riza had ever been on the receiving end of an interrogation.

"Hawkeye, you were the last to see Miss Davis before she was found," Holland continued. "Ricker said that he left the two of you to speak before you appeared at the meeting the both of you were supposed to attend…"

Riza nodded. "Yes. I spoke with Davis and then left her to go to the meeting. Anyone could have crossed her path along the way. I believe you are jumping to conclusions, sir."

Holland sighed and moved across the room. Ricker stood by the doorway with his arms crossed, avoiding Riza's gaze at all costs. He 

knew that she was going to be in some deep trouble if they could pin the incident on her.

"A few officers on that floor claimed that they heard a commotion in the hallway. Many identified the voices as Miss Davis' and yours…" Holland raised an eyebrow as he turned to face her once again. "How do you explain that one?"

Riza paused before answering him. He wasn't going to get to her that easily. She was used to being under pressure. "I'm afraid I can, sir. Davis and I did get into an argument before I stormed off to the meeting," she shook her head. "But I'm not the one who did that…"

Holland sighed, starting to get a bit annoyed with Riza's answers. Ricker finally decided to look at her, his eyes darting back and forth between the Brigadier General and the Lieutenant.

"Let me put this out there, General, if I may…" Riza started slowly.

Holland glanced at her and nodded, curious as to what she had to say for herself.

"If there were someone in the area with it out for Miss Davis who happened to overhear our argument," she suggested. "Wouldn't you think it was the perfect opportunity to get at her? Especially when it could be easily pinned on someone else?"

Holland stared at her. "I suppose that could be a possibility." He agreed, continuing as Riza nodded, "But it's also possible that you got angry at Miss Davis and decided to take matters into your own hands."

Riza sighed and shook her head. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this one. She'd messed up. Big time.

"If you won't answer to me, then I'm afraid we'll have to bring in someone you will speak to," Holland said, moving toward the door. 

"Unfortunately for you, he won't be arriving for a couple more days, and in that case, you will be in a holding cell until he sets foot in this building…"

"A holding cell?" Riza couldn't believe her ears. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Why would I kid about something like this Lieutenant?" Holland asked, looking as serious as ever. "You're a suspect in the attack of an officer. We've got to keep an eye on you." He turned. "Ricker, I'm keeping you in charge of her cell."

Ricker nodded shortly. "Yes, sir…"

"Who's going to be interrogating me, sir?" Riza finally spoke up, turning toward Holland suddenly. "Who do you think will be able to get this so-called truth out of me?"

Holland finally grinned a little, looking a bit triumphant. "Your Colonel has been called back to the West in order to answer a few questions for us. I think he'll have a few questions for his oh-so loyal Lieutenant as well…"

Riza felt her heart drop suddenly. Of all people, she couldn't lie to Roy. He'd get the truth out of her eventually, but he'd have to get her to speak to him first, which would probably take longer than he was willing to spend. And then, if he did get the truth, would he really use it to condemn her, after all they'd been through.

The outcome of this could go either way, and frankly, it scared her not to have anyone she could turn to. No matter what kind of trouble she had gotten into in the past, Roy had always gotten her out of it.

She only hoped he'd do the same this time.

"Ricker, I'm going to keep her in cell four," Holland said, turning to the officer by the door, who had surprisingly managed to keep his mouth shut the whole time. "I don't want her with the others, but I want her to realize how serious we are about this."

"Why can't you just ask Davis about this?" Riza asked, suddenly furious with the whole situation. She couldn't have been the first officer to hit another before. Why were they treating this like she killed someone? "Wouldn't it be easier?"

Holland turned around slowly, the grave look returning to his face. "Don't you think we haven't already thought of that, Hawkeye?"

Ricker tensed up, his eyes locked onto Holland. Clearly the news Holland was about to reveal had not met his ears yet.

"I'm afraid Miss Davis is in no condition to speak," Holland said slowly.

"She's not dead, is she?" Riza asked, her voice beginning to shake. Killing Davis had never been her intention. She just wanted to shut her up.

Holland turned away, turning the doorknob slowly as he starting into the hallway beyond. Before closing it behind him, his eyes locked with Riza's.

"I'll leave that for the coroner to decide…"

**A/N:**Holy cliffhanger Batman. Yeah, I'm sorry about this…but…I didn't want this chapter to end up being a million pages long, so I decided to split it here, and the rest will play out in the next chapter. I promise. And the Homunculi we've been talking about since Chapter 1, will definitely start to show, and some stuff will be going down. I'm not sure how much longer the story will be…could be a couple chapters, could be a 

lot of chapters, but your loyalty will help the chapter flow faster. So thank you all for being very patient. I appreciate it so much.


	21. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the related titles. All credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm not dead! I swear! I'm so sorry this has taken so long for me to update, but I swear I have really really good excuses. Lately, I've been really tied up with a bunch of things, (college, work, and a recent really bad break up…yeah, I know, it sucks majorly.) and I've just been emotionally drained so writing just kind of…didn't work. Do you know what I mean? But I'm trying to get back on track with a bunch of things, so now I'm updating all my stories before my Christmas break is over and I actually have to go back to doing homework and such. (Ew, right?) Anyway, this is a really long chapter, so I hope it makes up for the lost time, and that you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 21: The Rescue**

"Ricker…" Riza breathed, her hands gripping the bars of her cell. They hadn't required her to dress in prisoner garb which was a plus, though she wasn't keen on the idea of being locked up. "Ricker, please talk to me…"

Ricker didn't respond. Instead, he continued to stare at the opposite wall. She was certain he hadn't moved since they'd arrived. Not even a single blink. She knew. She'd been watching him.

"Ricker…is Davis really dead?" she asked, her fingernails now digging into her fleshy palms. Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes as she forced her face against the bars. "Or was Holland bluffing? I've got to know…"

"Did you kill her?" Ricker finally asked, his face remaining stony and still.

"No!" Riza insisted. She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything that had happened before she'd left Davis. She'd only hit her with the butt of her gun, and not very hard mind you! There was no way that could have been the cause of death. She herself had taken worse blows than that before.

"Why is it none of them believe you, then?" he responded, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Why is it you're in a holding cell?"

Suddenly, Ricker had turned to face her, his own hands holding the bars above her own. He stared down into her eyes with a mixed look of concern and curiosity. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth, but she couldn't exactly lie to him either. And if they were truly bringing Roy out to speak to her, she was in for more trouble than she had bargained for. Before she knew it, the Führer was going to be involved. She considered herself lucky, honestly, that it was only the Colonel making his way in her direction.

"Davis and I had problems…" she finally admitted. "We disagreed on a lot of things, and yes, we fought before I went to the meeting. And yes, some…things might have happened, but I swear, when I left her, she was alive…"

Ricker took a deep breath. "What do you mean, 'things _might_ have happened'?"

Riza tore away from the bars and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know. I really don't remember what happened. All I know is that I didn't kill her…"

Ricker sighed and leaned his head against the bars. It was clear he wanted to believe her, but without proof, he had to stay as professional as possible. If it proved that she had done something to Davis, he wouldn't be able to help her anymore.

"Ricker, listen…" Riza turned around to face him. "What if someone showed up after I left? What if someone overheard our fight and decided to take advantage of the opportunity? What if someone wanted to frame me? Someone else who had it out for Davis?"

"But who would have it out for-" Ricker asked, stopping abruptly to eye her suspiciously. "Do you know something, Riza?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. But you've got to be able to take it into consideration. I mean, we're doing research on the Homunculi. There have been recorded attacks in the area. Who's to say they're not trying to take out the very people who are trying to take them out in return?"

"But no one can get past the front desk without proper identification. There's no way a Homuculus could make their way down that hallway." Ricker explained. "It sounds good when you say it like that, but it's just not likely…"

Riza stared at him. "It wouldn't be the first time one of them got through. We've had attacks in headquarters before. They know how to get past us. They're not stupid, Ricker…" she said quietly. "They know what they're doing, and they're damn good at it."

Ricker didn't know what to say. Riza's theory was possible, and he wanted to believe her, but standing against the evidence that they'd probably get from the autopsy it wasn't likely it'd go far. Sighing, he turned away from her again, returning to his original spot.

"You don't believe me…" Riza said, a look of defeat washing over her face. "I knew you weren't going to believe me. Nobody's going to believe me…"

Ricker fell silent, his eyes falling to the floor. He had to think of something. If Riza were put in front of the Colonel, they'd never get anything out of her. In fact, she'd probably wind up killing herself before he even arrived. He couldn't let them go through with it. There had to be another way to find out the truth.

"Ricker, think about it…" Riza continued, her arms dangling through the bars as she thought over possible situations. "Why was Davis there to begin with? What if someone had slipped something to her? What if someone had convinced her to come to me and caused her to say the things that she said? She couldn't have known what she knew on her own. There was no way. Someone must have told her, knowing that she'd say something to me, and knowing that it would have gotten some kind of rise out of me. If that same person stood by while it all happened, they could have acted just as I left, pinning me as the only suspect."

"I've already told you," Ricker turned his head ever so slightly. "It sounds possible, but getting people to believe you is going to be a lot harder than that. Even _im_possible. Everything points to you at the moment, and until something else proves otherwise, you're screwed, Lieutenant."

Before Riza could respond, the door at the end of the hallway banged open and Holland was making his way toward them. Ricker's eyes shot upward, where he continued to stare at the wall as he'd been doing before Riza spoke. Riza pulled her arms back into the cell and backed away from the bars. Both of them knew it was against orders for Ricker to be speaking to her.

"Well, well, well," Holland said loudly, his voice echoing off the walls almost immediately in the tiny space between them. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, this may or may not be your lucky day…"

Riza wasn't sure if she was expected to speak at this or not, but decided to keep her mouth shut. There were several things she wanted to tell Holland, but none of them were appropriate or about to get her out of trouble, so she didn't risk it.

"The autopsy came back with some interesting results…" he announced. "And they may mean that you're off the hook, but perhaps not entirely." He stopped right before the cell, paying no attention to the soldier standing outside it. "Do you want to hear what happened to Davis?" he asked.

Riza avoided his gaze, her stomach turning as she awaited the results. She knew he was going to tell her what they'd discovered whether she wanted to or not, so she continued to keep her peace.

"Or do you want to tell us how you did it, Hawkeye?" he suggested. "Because, we're honestly quite baffled. You see, there was this incredible gash across her forehead, which matches the butt of your handgun…" he tilted his head, watching her carefully. "But then again, just about every officer has a similar, if not the very same gun, so it could have been any of them to be completely honest. None of them were at the scene of the crime, but for your sake, let's just say it could have been anyone." He cleared his throat before continuing, making himself comfortable as he leaned against the bars. "But that's not what killed her," he said. "No, no. Just about any officer can take a blow to the head from a gun. Most of them could run a marathon soon after the fact as well, so no, that couldn't possibly be the cause of death."

Riza felt her stomach settle a little. It wasn't her then. They couldn't prove her guilty because she hadn't done anything wrong. Yes, she had caused the blow to her head, but if this wasn't the cause of death, then she wasn't guilty of anything. They could let her go. She was free.

"What we found curious was the fact that all of Davis' insides, all of her…well, vital organs…were torn to shreds," Holland explained, the thought not appearing as disturbing to him anymore as it was to both Riza and Ricker. Ricker flinched momentarily, as though the mental image of a shredded and bloody Davis were going to make him sick. He calmed himself quickly before Holland could notice. "But, the funny thing was…there were no other incisions on her body. So, somehow, someone caused Davis' death…without actually touching her. Could you possibly explain this to me, Hawkeye? Do you know how such an act is possible?"

Riza stared back at him, just as dumbfounded about the situation as anyone would be. She certainly didn't have that kind of power, and she didn't have any idea as to how someone could have done that to her. Even from what she knew of alchemy, she'd never crossed something so strange. She didn't even know if it was possible with alchemy. They would have to ask-

"Your Colonel arrived just a few minutes ago," Holland cut through her thoughts. "We understand that he's quite skilled with alchemy. After he's done getting whatever he can out of you, we're going to bring him in for some questioning ourselves."

Holland reached for the keys on his hips, one hand on the lock of Riza's cell. She couldn't imagine why they'd be questioning a man who couldn't possibly be involved with the murder in any way shape or form.

And how did he get there so quickly?

"Sir, did you invite the Colonel here before Davis was murdered?" she asked quietly.

"That I did, Lieutenant…" Holland responded, slowly unlocking the cell. "We were going to ask him a few questions about the Homunculi. There was another attack reported on the other side of town, shortly after Davis' body was discovered, and the one we discussed at the meeting today from two days ago." He opened the door and stared at the stricken Lieutenant blankly. "But now, we'd like to ask him about his skills, and his nasty habit of teaching his subordinates illegal alchemy."

Riza looked horrified. Roy would never do such a thing! She was certain even Roy couldn't have done that to Davis if he wanted to, and now they were thinking he'd taught her alchemy in his spare time? It was obvious they were doing anything in their power to pin this on her.

"Sir, Colonel Mustang never-" she started.

"Now is not the time for that, Lieutenant…" Holland said, grabbing her shoulder and leading her from the cell. "Leave the explaining to the Colonel himself. Come Ricker…" he added quickly to the officer still standing guard outside the now empty cell. "If things get out of hand, I'd like you to be there to help me."

-----

Havoc paced back and forth inside the office they'd brought him to. He knew that they were bringing Hawkeye to him, but he didn't know anything else. The officer he'd met at the front desk said something about an attack he assumed he should have already known about, but Roy had failed to mention anything of the sort. He wondered if it had anything to do with the file he forgot to read on the way out there.

Suddenly, he wasn't so sure about that promotion he'd been dreaming about in Central.

"Colonel," the door opened and Holland stood in the doorway, his hand still clamped onto Hawkeye's shoulder. "We're going to leave the two of you alone for a little while. She knows what she's supposed to tell you. When you're ready, we'll be right out here." He indicated Ricker behind him, who looked a bit bitter toward the man standing inside the room.

Riza was forced into the room and with a small snap, the door was shut behind her. Her hands began to tremble as she looked at the man she hadn't seen in a great while. The man, she had thought for a while, who loved her more than any other subordinate.

"Hawkeye…" Havoc started quietly, trying to make his voice sound as much like Roy's as possible. If anyone were going to notice a difference, it'd be Hawkeye, so he had to be as careful as he could. "What's going on?"

Riza tried to catch her breath. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, while at the same time, she wanted to hit him and beat him to a bloody pulp for everything he'd ever done to her. Unfortunately, she couldn't bring herself to do either.

"Hawkeye, you're going to have to help me here," he said, turning his back on her to look out the window in a very Roy-esque fashion. It wasn't often Roy turned his back on his Lieutenant however, and if they hadn't been through what they'd been through in the North, she would have found this quite odd. "I'm not sure what's going on…"

Riza shook her head. "Sir, I really don't know. I got into an argument with an officer this morning and the next thing I knew I was being interrogated about her murder! They've got it out for me, sir. They're not going to stop until they've pinned me for this thing and got me hanging from a rope."

Havoc turned a little bit. "Are you serious? A murder?"

"Yes," Hawkeye stepped forward, suddenly feeling a little more at ease with being around someone who'd believe her. "I swear, sir, it wasn't me…"

"I know it wasn't you," he reassured her. "You're not the kind of person who'd let someone get to you that badly. I know you wouldn't do something like that. Who do you think it was?"

Riza stared at him. Something wasn't right. She shouldn't have had to bring up the Homunculi theory. In fact, his first thought should have been the Homunculi, and why he was ignoring it completely was beyond her.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes," he answered quickly, his eyes suddenly getting very wide. He'd only been there a few minutes and he'd already screwed up. His cover was going to be blown completely. He needed to do something only the Colonel would do in order to win her trust.

He turned around to face her and Riza stared into his face for the first time in ages. She wondered how long it had been really, because it seemed as though some of his facial features had changed. Something just wasn't the same. He looked younger, if that were possible. Perhaps he'd gotten plastic surgery or something to please one of his little bimbo girlfriends. She wouldn't have put it past him.

Riza stepped forward. "Roy…I don't know what's going on, but something's not right with you. I can't quite put my finger on it, but…"

A Homunculi.

The thought struck her suddenly. She knew they had the power to shapeshift, or rather, at least one of them did. She knew something wasn't right, and a Homunculus would be the only reasonable explanation.

And if she were right, this would prove how easily it was for such a creature to get past the front doors in order to follow through with anything inside headquarters. Even murder.

Instinctively, her hand flew to her hip where her gun would have been, had it not been taken from her person as soon as she'd been pulled into the interrogation room. For all she knew, it could be lying in pieces somewhere below them. If this man before her proved to be a Homunculus, she'd be the next one lying on the autopsy table in shreds.

"No, Hawkeye…" Havoc stepped even closer, taking her shoulders into his hands. "Don't worry. I'm sorry, I haven't really been myself since we returned from the North."

He was talking funny. Something had changed with his accent. It sounded rougher than usual, as though the man before her was a smoker. She almost thought she could smell the scent of cigarettes on his clothing.

"Sir, what happened to you?" she asked, trying to stay as calm as possible as she thought of an escape route in case things turned bad.

Havoc shook his head, thinking quickly. He wanted to get Hawkeye out of there. He'd heard enough to know that the people there were determined to accuse her of murder and if those creatures Roy had mentioned were involved there'd be almost no way to prove it was them and not her. He needed to think of something, however, to convince her he was Mustang first.

Without warning, he acted upon instinct, his lips locking with hers. Riza's eyes grew wide as the man before her kissed her deeply, almost growing weak at the thought of being in Mustang's arms again, before she realized that this truly was something wrong. Roy would never have done that, especially during an emergency like this.

Not to mention, his lips were never that rough.

Grabbing his hair, Riza pulled herself away, taking Havoc's wig with her. It took her a moment for reality to sink in as she stared at the man in front of her. His golden hair was unmistakable and the scent of cigarettes suddenly made complete sense.

"Havoc!?" she yelped, quickly brushing her lips. Without thinking twice, she smacked him. "What the hell were you thinking? What are you doing here?"

Havoc shushed her quickly, worrying about the officers in the hallway. "I was sent here, in place of the Chief. You see, he had to be somewhere else, and he thought I'd be able to come out here and deal with whatever it was they needed him for. I never expected to be dealing with murders or invincible creatures. I didn't ask for this Lieutenant…"

Riza shook her head. "You asked for it when you joined the military, Havoc…" she sighed, and held a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe he chickened out. He chickened out right when I needed him most. That is _so_ like him…"

"Look," Havoc stepped toward her once again, unsure of what he could really do to help her. "I don't know what happened between you and Mustang, but…I do know that we need to get you out of here…"

"Don't you think I already know that?" Riza turned back to face him, this time looking terrified. "I'm going to be charged with murder, Havoc! I'm going to be charged with the murder and I'm going to hang, and the one man who could give me at least a little bit of a fighting chance chickened out and is sitting pretty back at his office, oogling nurses and twiddling his thumbs!"

"No…" Havoc said. "The Colonel's out on another mission. He asked me to come out here because he couldn't be in two places at once, but he could certainly pretend to. And you know just as well as I do, if he were here, he'd want to help you. So I'm going to continue filling his shoes and help you out…"

"What do you propose we do, Havoc?" she asked, seeing no way out of this. She almost wished Havoc had been a Homunculus instead.

Havoc paced back and forth for a little while, thinking of different options. Riza continued to watch him, feeling more and more hopeless at time ticked slowly by. It was only a matter of minutes before Holland and Ricker bust down the door to bring "Colonel Mustang" into questioning himself.

Suddenly, Havoc moved toward the window. Slipping the locks, he glanced down at the ground below. It was quite a ways, but if they were careful, they could get free with ease.

"You're crazy…" Riza said, following him to the window. "There are guards everywhere. People watching from the roof. There's no way we could get away with it…"

Havoc turned to her and grabbed the wig from her hands. Without warning, he yanked it onto her head, her hair tucked as nicely as possible beneath it. Havoc quickly shed his coat and started to unbutton Riza's.

"Havoc, what the hell are you thinking?" Riza asked, swatting his hands away. There was no way she was going to let him undress her.

"I'm disguising you as the Chief," he explained, as though this were some kind of brilliant plan. I'll give you my coat, and my hat, so you'll be able to hide the fact that you're really a woman. And I can walk out of here like this, because I'll look like your everyday soldier, and nobody will know who I am. People will be looking for you, not me. See? No harm."

It was brilliant. It really was. And for it, she really could kiss him. As long as no one saw them jump, they could really get away with it and hop on the next train to Central, where she'd be able to kick the real Roy Mustang's ass for leaving her high and dry in such a situation. From there on, the Führer could deal with the whole murder investigation. Surely, he'd be able to get her off.

"You're crazy, Havoc…" she said, taking the coat from him. "But this might just work."

Peering outside the window, Havoc made sure the coast was clear. He couldn't see any officers on the roof, nor were any in the immediate area below them. Holding her breath, Havoc helped her prepare for the jump.

And as some strange twist of fate would have it, the doorknob jiggled just as she reached the sill. Riza froze, her heart leaping into her throat as Holland's voice sounded loudly through the wood of the door.

"Hawkeye! Mustang! We're coming in now!" he announced, suddenly throwing the door open.

Riza didn't have another moment to even think about her actions. She leapt from the window and landed painfully on the lawn below it, Havoc landing not too far away from her. They could still hear the yells from the officers above.

"Goddammit, Ricker, I said shoot!" Holland began shooting after the escaping officers. "Call for back up. Tell 'em Hawkeye's on the run."

"Sir, that's not Hawkeye!" Ricker insisted, staring after the escapees. "They're both men!"

"I don't care!" Holland growled as his gun emptied. He grabbed Ricker's from him and continued aiming at the pair racing across the field. "I don't want either of them to get away. I want them back here, dead or alive."

Riza grabbed Havoc's hand as she felt herself begin to fall behind. For some reason, the events of the day had seemed to drain every last bit of energy from her. Havoc seemed to be a machine, however, dragging her along as quickly as he could.

Unfortunately, as they reached the front gates, several officers were already waiting for them. Riza didn't hesitate before stealing Havoc's gun from him and firing a few warning shots at them to clear the way.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Havoc asked, dodging a few "warning shots" the officers had fired back at them. He attempted to lead her down a side road that ultimately brought them to the entrance he'd been brought through before.

"If they're going to accuse me of murder, I might as well commit one…" she said, a fiery crackle to her voice as she shot back at them, this time hitting an officer in the leg. "Aha!"

"Hawkeye, stop!" Havoc insisted, pulling her inside a nearby doorway. He clapped a hand over her mouth as they heard the officers continue onward past them. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked at her, panting from their race. "Let's get out of here without killing anyone, thank you…"

Poking his head out for only a moment, Havoc verified that the officers were indeed gone, although a few still remained at the main gate. They would have to use the side one if they intended on leaving, which they most certainly did. Riza pulled the visor to her hat down low and Havoc stood up straight, acting as if nothing were out of the ordinary. And with that, the two casually began to make their way out of headquarters, attracting as little attention to themselves as possible.

In fact, Havoc was certain an officer had tipped his hat at them as they walked through the gate.

**A/N:** I'm still trying to figure out where to go next with this, so please be patient with me. I am so thankful you all have been this patient so far. Seriously, it means the world to me to still be getting reviews and favorites and such, even after this long. So thank you all so very much. You're what keeps me going, I swear. I'm going to try and update very very soon, and if there's something you might like to see in an upcoming chapter, I'm always welcome to ideas. Thanks! I hope you liked the chapter!


	22. Going Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm alive! So, this chapter is kind of a filler. It's been so long, I've been trying to remember what I wanted to do with the story, and I had to go back to figure out what was happening in the first place. I'm going to do my best to pull it all together very soon, and I promise my updates will be much more frequent. However, I'm going to stop wasting your time right now so you can get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 22: Going Back**

"That was a close one," Havoc said, making himself as comfortable upon the last train out of their nearest station that afternoon. "I vote we never do that again."

Riza didn't respond as he kicked his feet up onto the seat next to her, although she couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly. With an escape attempt that insane, they could have easily died. It was a wonder they'd managed to make it to the train station undetected.

"If the Chief ever comes to me again, asking for a favor, make sure I say no…" Havoc continued. "I mean, no offense, Lieutenant, but I'm not putting my neck out there like that again. Who is he kidding? I can't pull of being him. I just sit there and look badass. I don't actually…"

"Shut up, Havoc…" Riza crossed her arms and glanced out the window.

Havoc glanced at her. Obviously something was bothering her, and he had a feeling it wasn't just the fact she was disguised as her former Colonel.

"Is there something you wanna talk about, Lieutenant?" he ventured hesitantly.

"No," she shot him down quickly.

Havoc frowned, pulling out a new cigarette and lighting it, taking a long drag. He followed her gaze out the window, but found that the silence between them was suffocating. He couldn't travel like this. He needed to say something.

"Why do they think you murdered someone, Lieutenant?" he finally asked, eyeing her carefully.

Riza sighed heavily, her expression growing hard. "I don't know," she told him. "I didn't kill anyone."

"Well," Havoc laughed a little bit, still puffing on his cigarette. "I don't doubt that for a second. You're not one to spontaneously murder someone without good reason. Did you even know the guy?"

Riza stared out the window, her gaze unchanging. "It was a woman, and yes I knew her. We worked together."

Havoc cocked his head to the side. "But there are a bunch of people who work with you. It could have been any of them. They really can't pin it on you if they-"

"They have enough evidence to pin me for it, Havoc," she said sharply. "And believe me, if there was any way to change their minds I would have thought of it by now. Until something else comes up, I'm screwed and I have to stay in hiding. Now please," she glanced back at him. "I'd rather we didn't talk about this anymore."

Havoc knew he wasn't going to get any more of the story out of her. But he didn't understand. How could they possibly have evidence to prove that she committed a murder she claimed she didn't actually commit? There was something he was missing. Something he was certain she would have told the Colonel had he truly been there.

It was at that moment, he wished he hadn't blown his cover. Now he'd never know what was going on.

And speaking of blowing his cover, "Hey Lieutenant," he smirked as he caught her attention once more. "Can you answer a question for me? I've been dying to know for ages and now you can answer…"

Riza raised an eyebrow questioningly, still refusing to speak.

"Who's a better kisser? Me or the Colonel?" he grinned, appearing a little too cocky for his own good.

Riza had completely forgotten about that. She had actually kissed Havoc. Even if it had been the Colonel, she'd never have forgiven herself for such an act. In fact, she felt the sudden need to clean her mouth as soon as possible.

"Speechless?" Havoc closed his eyes. "I knew it. I don't know what it is with the rest of those girls. Must be out of their minds."

"I'm sure it's not the kissing that they like about the Colonel, Lieutenant…" Riza said off-handedly, a tone of distinct bitterness in her voice.

Havoc's eyes flew open, and he stared for a moment before cringing. "You don't think…no, he can't…" he pouted, "It's not like you'd know anyway."

"Like I'd know about what?" Riza asked, not sure if he caught on to what she'd been implying before.

"The Colonel, and well…" Havoc gestured toward his crotch. Riza nearly leapt out of her seat, greatly disturbed by his implications.

"Lieutenant!" she gasped.

"What?" Havoc flicked his cigarette and turned his gaze back to the window. "You were the one who asked."

Riza stood by the door, debating whether or not to go for a walk down the hall to clear her head. She didn't want to be thinking about the Colonel or Havoc in such a manner. She'd been doing her best to rid herself of any and all recollection of Roy in that way.

She'd been failing miserably, of course, but she'd been trying!

"Unless…" Riza couldn't see the suspicious look suddenly dawning on Havoc's face. "Naw, that's not possible…"

Riza didn't even want to ask. She didn't want to know what he was thinking. Nor did she want him to ask anything personal she knew she'd have a hard time denying.

"I mean, there were rumors for a while," he continued vaguely. "I wasn't entirely sure I believed them. And the Colonel was acting kind of funny when you weren't returning. He was really hush-hush about the whole thing."

"Havoc, don't even…" Riza started.

"You were fucking the Colonel…" Havoc shook his head in disbelief. "Doin' it like a couple of horny ass rabbits. I knew it. Didn't want to believe it, but I knew it!"

"Jean Havoc!" Riza whirled around to face him, stunned by what she'd just heard. Her face turned bright red as he continued to stare at her accusingly.

"I can see it in your face!" Havoc rose to his feet. "That's why you didn't come back. Something happened between the two of you, and it got in the way of your work!"

"Havoc, please, shut up…" she returned to her seat quickly, trying her best to avoid his gaze.

"What happened? You find out he was screwing someone else?" Havoc stared at her, determined to get answers this time. "Was it the chick who died? Is that why they think you did it?"

"No, Havoc, it's not…" she tried to drop the subject.

"Cause that would make sense. I mean, I could see you being the jealous type," he continued. "And the fact that you carry a gun around at all times. I bet you even wore it while you were in bed with the-"

Havoc froze as Riza's hand came in contact with his cheek, leaving a very large red mark. Her chest heaving and her face a darker shade of blush than had ever been seen before, Riza shook with anger. Havoc had been entirely out of line with his comments. Although her position was not much higher than his own, she did have some authority over him and he'd completely forgotten his place.

"I order you to stop," Riza insisted, her hands clenching into fists.

Havoc slid back down into his seat and fell silent. Riza finally sat down as well, her eyes wandering back to the window. A heavy silence hung about them for a long period of time before Havoc dared to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to say anything like that."

Riza didn't say anything. She knew he was genuinely sorry, but she didn't want to let him off that easily. It was none of the other officers' business to know about her personal relationships.

"The Colonel has been doing whatever he can to avoid you, you know," he told her. "Leaving quickly, when he finds out you're going to be in the area. Sudden missions, he says. And then he sent me in his place with no real reason why."

"It's because he's guilty as hell…"

Riza jumped at the sudden sound of another voice. They'd nearly completely forgotten that Ed had been with them. He had left moments before to inspect the rest of the train, but had returned without either of them knowing. Havoc had made Ed promise he wouldn't tell Roy that he hadn't managed to keep his disguise secret, though he didn't seem to have been at all surprised when he found out.

"He knows what he did," Ed said, flopping down onto the seat next to Havoc. "And he knows that someday he's going to have to face you."

Riza eyed him suspiciously. "How is it you know about all this, Edward?"

"Ha," he crossed his arms. "You expect me to be stuck with you guys for that long and not sense the horrible sexual tension between the two of you? It's actually quite disgusting."

Riza didn't say anything. She couldn't help but agree that they'd been more than careless, especially when they'd been undercover with the boys. They should have been focusing more on the danger at hand than each other's anatomies.

"What do you think he's going to think when we get back and Hawkeye's with us?" he directed this question at Havoc. "Not gonna be too pleased if you ask me."

"I don't intend on seeing the Colonel," Riza said matter-of-factly. "He never needs to know that I've come back."

"Well, where are you going to stay?" Havoc asked, finally realizing the dangerous position they'd just put themselves in. He and Ed wouldn't be able to hide the Lieutenant for long. Roy would find out sooner or later. "Your apartment's been rented out since you left."

Riza hadn't thought about that. She couldn't stay with the boys, and staying with Havoc after their little encounter was completely out of the question. "I'll find a motel," she said. "I'll stay there for a while."

"But you're wanted for murder," Ed pointed out. Riza wasn't sure how he'd found out about that either, but wasn't going to ask. She still didn't want to talk about it. "They'll have put out a search for you, especially now that you're on the run. You won't be able to stay anywhere public."

"You can stay with me," Havoc offered.

Riza didn't seem to have any other choice. Unless she wanted to make peace with the Colonel, she couldn't stay with anyone else. And there would be no talking to the other officers without word getting back to Roy about her arrival in Central. She would have to stay with Havoc if they were going to make this work.

"Fine," she gave in. "But there are going to be rules, you hear me?" She eyed him dangerously.

"Yes, ma'am!" Havoc saluted her professionally, though the grin on his face said something completely opposite.

Even Ed could tell that this was going to be a bad plan.

----

"Excuse me, who did you say you were again?" Roy asked, trying to understand the woman on the other end of the line. "Could you slow down a bit?"

She had called him just before he was about to leave the office that night, speaking very quickly and very quietly as if she were in some kind of danger.

"Are you Daniel Flowright?" she asked, finally, catching her breath.

Roy didn't respond immediately. "No, Ma'am, I'm afraid you have the wrong -" he stopped, remembering the name he'd been assigned in the North. "Who is this?"

"Sir, my name is Rebecca Anne Flowright," she explained. "I've been trying to find you since I met with your sons in the North not too long ago."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said. "I don't have any sons. You're confusing me with someone else."

"No!" she insisted, sounding quite frustrated. "I know that's not your real name, Mr. Mustang! I know it's not, just listen to me!"

Roy's eyes widened. He had not said his name to her, nor had he revealed himself to anyone in the North while they were there. How did she know who he was?

"Mr. Mustang, did you or did you not don the name Daniel Flowright during your stay in the North?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered hesitantly. "Yes, I did."

Rebecca held her breath for a moment before speaking. "Mr. Mustang, I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but I'm afraid the people you're working for may be tied to a series of murders that occurred a couple years back."

"What?" Roy didn't understand what he was hearing. The names had been given to him and the others by higher ups in the military. The woman was clearly delusional. "Miss, I'm afraid you still might be quite mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken, Mr. Mustang!" she cried out loudly. "Please, my Father's name was Daniel Flowright, and he and my Mother Rowena were part of an ongoing investigation with something involving the military. I have reason to believe that they were murdered due to the information that they discovered while taking part in that investigation, and I'm afraid that you might be headed in the same direction! Sir, I beg that you'll allow me to come speak to you in person."

Roy didn't know what to say. Rowena had been the name given to Riza, and he hadn't made any mention of her during the entirety of the phone call, so there would have been no way the woman would have known about that. He couldn't help but half-believe this seemingly crazy story.

"Please sir," Rebecca begged. "Please, let me come to Central…"

Roy nodded. She had certainly piqued his curiosity and he was determined to find out the truth behind the mysterious Flowright family. "Yes," he told her. "I'll have military officials escort you here immediately."

He heard her heave a sigh of relief, and he was sure a small cry followed. "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

**A/N:** Okay, so believe me, there will be some Roy/Riza interaction sometime soon. And probably a few more memories, so there will definitely be some Royai moments, however brief they may be. I thank you all for being so patient with me. It's been a really rough time for me lately, so writing's definitely been very difficult, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you all once again.


	23. A Witness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! To make a long story short, I've been incredibly busy, but I've been trying to update all my fics as much as possible. I promise that updates will be more frequent in the future, and I apologize for taking so long with this one, but I hope that you'll all forgive me! Please enjoy this next chapter. It's a little longer than usual.

**Chapter 23: A Witness**

"Here we are, Lieutenant," Havoc swung the door to his humble apartment open, allowing Riza to move past him into the entryway. "Home sweet smoky home," he puffed a little on his cigarette. "I hope it's not going to bother you."

Riza looked around, waiting for Havoc to turn the light on. She was afraid she was going to trip over something. "I don't think I'd really matter if I did, would it? I don't really have much of a choice."

Havoc dropped his shoes by the door and pushed past her, slightly insulted. "Gee and for a second I thought that you might actually want to be here."

The lights came on suddenly and Riza flinched, shielding her eyes from the glare. She was surprised to find that the apartment was actually rather clean. In fact, it appeared rather empty. She couldn't help but wonder if this were truly his own apartment, or if it was one he used to bring random women to.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said offhandedly, starting toward the small kitchen.

Riza looked around. The walls were completely bare, and the blue couch that sat against the furthest one looked as if it had never been sat upon. "I can't imagine how anyone would be able to," she said softly. "I feel like you live in a museum."

Havoc looked up over the small island in the middle of his kitchen. He held a beer bottle in one hand and a class in the other. "I'm not here very often."

Riza rolled her eyes, making her way over toward a small table next to the couch. A single picture frame sat atop it - a group photo they'd taken a little over a year before. Havoc laughed when he spotted her looking at it.

"Can you believe how long it's been?" he asked, putting out his cigarette in a crystal ashtray before starting toward her. He held out the bottle. "Beer?"

Despite her better judgment, Riza took the bottle from him. "I can't believe how much has happened to us, is more like it," she responded, her eyes focused on the photograph.

Her black and white self stood next to the Colonel as usual. Despite her typical serious look, she knew that somewhere deep down, even then as she stood in the middle of Jean Havoc's living room, she was beaming. Her heart was beaming.

She took a deep swig of the brown liquid he'd offered her, chasing the thought from her mind. "You think it'll be safe for me to stay here for a while?"

Havoc shrugged. "As safe as we can get," he said. "The Chief won't know you're back in town, and no one will expect you to be staying with his horn-dog of a Second Lieutenant, so nobody should be comin' here to look."

Riza glanced back at him, as if silently daring him to try something. She knew it was dangerous staying with the "horn-dog" of a Second Lieutenant, but she knew she'd be able to fend for herself if he did make a pass at her.

Havoc returned to the kitchen to get himself his own beer, and then plopped down onto the couch, his head resting back onto the blue cushion. Riza continued to stand awkwardly, taking sips every so often from her own bottle.

"Well, Lieutenant," he said, finally looking up at her, the silence between them becoming too much for him to bear. "You gonna tell me what happened with that lady they think you killed? Or am I gonna have to stay in the dark about this one?"

Riza shot him a glare. "I didn't do anything, Havoc. You know I wouldn't."

Havoc laughed, pressing the bottle to his lips. "I'm not so sure about that."

Riza didn't respond, quite insulted. She turned her focus back to their photograph, not wanting to even look at him at the moment. She knew she had a temper, but if she couldn't even convince Havoc she was innocent, there was no way she'd be able to convince the higher ups. She was screwed. Havoc made no attempt to redeem himself as he downed half the bottle of alcohol and lit up another cigarette.

Finally, she sighed and sat down next to him. "You're going to have to help me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?" he raised a blonde eyebrow and grinned, cigarette still clutched between his teeth.

"You're the only one who can…" she explained.

Havoc's ego seemed to inflate faster than she'd managed to finish her sentence. She could tell he was going to be insufferable to deal with, but as she'd said several times before, she didn't really have much of a choice at this point.

"I mean," she said, "Without the Colonel, I'm not going to have an easy time trying to clear my name."

Havoc's disposition seemed to change almost instantly. Blowing a long stream of smoke from his mouth, he stood up suddenly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Why don't you just go to him? Get it over with."

Riza blinked slowly. "Why are you getting angry?"

"I'm not getting angry," he said, not looking back at her. "I'm just saying. If you really want to get anywhere with this, clearly you're going to have to go back to him. Why not just get it over with and spare me from all this drama."

Riza stood. "You're angry," she told him. "I know you're angry. Do you have something against Roy, Havoc?"

Havoc shook his head, starting in the direction of his bedroom. He opened his mouth several times to retort, but couldn't gain the strength to say anything. His frustration had caused a large knot to form in his throat. When was it going to be his turn to prove to everyone, Riza included, that he could do something too? He could be just as powerful as the Colonel.

"I'm assuming you don't want to sleep in my bed," he said, changing the subject suddenly. He still avoided looking back at her.

Riza's face grew hard, her eyebrows furrowing, clearly irritated. "Not if you're there, no."

"Well then fine," he said, his hand on the door. "You can have the couch. There are blankets in the bathroom closet. Good night."

And with that, Havoc slammed the door to his bedroom shut, leaving Riza to herself. She didn't bother getting herself a blanket, or even something remotely comfortable to use as a pillow. She watched the door for a while, half-expecting Havoc to come back out, apologizing profusely for his behavior, but to her slight disappointment, he didn't. The apartment was silent.

Settling herself on the couch, she looked around at the bare walls, sighing heavily. The Colonel was still smiling at her from across the room behind his glass frame. Her stomach twisting horribly, Riza was certain that sleep would be the last thing on her mind that night.

-----

"Miss Flowright?" Roy asked the woman who'd entered the lobby of Central the day after he'd received the strange phone call. She looked rather frazzled and confused by the drastic change in weather over the course of her traveling.

"Mr. Mustang?" she stepped toward him, a large suitcase in hand. "I'm sorry for being late. I tried to get here as quickly as possible."

The woman spoke very quickly, and appeared to be looking anywhere but at him. Her eyes fluttered across the high ceilings and several uniformed people making their way through the lobby. Roy chuckled lightly and held out a hand.

Not noticing immediately, Rebecca was a little confused by his offering, finally realizing he was attempting to greet her. Laughing uncomfortably, she tried to move her suitcase to make the process easier, failing miserably in the process.

"I also apologize for all my bunk," she said, her eyes falling to the floor as she finally managed to shake his hand, her own weak and shaking. "I didn't bother going to the hotel before making my way over here. I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible."

Roy flashed a smile at the young woman, though was beginning to have his doubts about her credibility. Only knowing her for a few seconds, he couldn't help but feel that this scatterbrained woman might not know a thing about anything he'd been involved in. In fact, he wondered if she were truly a Flowright.

"Come with me, Miss," he said, gesturing for her to follow him to his office. "Let's not discuss such matters in front of all the others. You never know who's going to be listening."

Clearly, this was not the right thing for him to say, for Rebecca immediately froze and looked around once again at all the people surrounding them, as if she were examining each of their faces individually.

Roy laughed nervously. "No need to worry, Miss. I trust everyone here one hundred percent. I just feel that it's a rather improper place for important discussion. Here, let me take that for you." He reached for her suitcase, but she pulled it away quickly, before he could manage to grab the handle.

"No, thank you," she said. "I'd rather carry it myself. Don't take offense, Mr. Mustang, I just don't trust anyone. Surely you understand."

Roy wasn't sure what to say to this. He wasn't at all insulted by her not trusting him, though he was indeed a little confused, especially since she was there to divulge rather secret information to him, in regards to the death of her own family. If that didn't require some level of trust, then he didn't know what did.

Rebecca followed him to his office and jumped slightly as he shut the door behind her. He motioned for her to take a seat, but she chose to stand, holding her suitcase in front of her with both her hands securely fastened to the strap. Roy made his way around his desk, making himself comfortable.

"Miss Flowright," he started slowly, looking down at a few papers before him. He was trying to make it look like he had a file on the case, in a way assuring Rebecca that he was taking her seriously, but in reality, the papers were fire damage bills he needed to take care of, and he was merely avoiding looking at the skeptical woman at all costs.

"Please, sir," she said, her eyes growing wide. "Call me Rebecca."

He looked up a little, "Very well then, _Rebecca_," he said. "You said that you feel like your family might have been involved in some kind of military activity."

She nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. A-Actually sir, I think that they might have been killed by the military. M-Murdered."

Roy lowered the papers he held in his hands, giving her a quizzical look. "Murdered? By the military? Now why on Earth would you think that?"

"Well sir," she stepped forward. "I believe that they were killed by the military, because they died quite randomly, and to have their names be later used in a military investigation - well, that means their names must have been on file somewhere here."

"A lot of names are on file here, Miss Flow right -" Roy said.

"Rebecca," she corrected him.

"_Miss Flowright_," he continued. "Just about every citizen in Amestris is on file in our computers. Their names could have been pulled at random. Who knows why they were chosen as our aliases?"

Rebecca moved so that she was right in front of his desk, her suitcase flush against the wood. "I know they were involved in something sir," she said, her eyes suddenly losing their curious gleam. "They knew something and they were killed for it. Killed because they knew too much. They were involved in something that the military was conducting."

Roy tried to keep his cool. He couldn't tell if she was accusing him of somehow being involved in the murder of her family, or if she were merely ranting on about some theory she'd been concocting over the years.

"You'd best be careful throwing accusations around like that, Miss Flowright," he warned. "Especially around here. If another officer were to hear you say such things, they might have you locked away."

"And what good would that do them?" her voice rose. "Lock away yet another innocent prisoner? Allow me to die just because I know too much too? Just like them?" she shook her head. "I can't believe you don't believe me, Mr. Mustang. I _know_ they were up to something. My Father always held secret meetings with the same man when I was a young girl. I know so. I would watch from the crack under the doorway. They were talking about something top secret. My Mother caught my one day and made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone about what I saw. I don't think Father ever knew that I knew."

Roy's interest had suddenly piqued. "Secret meetings? What kind of secret meetings?"

Rebecca shook her head, moving back a little, the innocent charm returning to her eyes. "I don't know. I was young. I just remember a lot of light, and a lot of concern in my Father's voice. He didn't like that man very much. He was afraid of him, and so was my Mother. That I could tell."

Roy leaned back in his chair, thinking over what Rebecca had told him. It was possible that this man could have been anyone, but the light that she talked of struck his curiosity. Light immediately caused him to think of alchemy. The only alchemists known for their powers were employed by the military. Surely Rebecca had done her research on the subject, which is why she was standing before his desk, accusing the military with such confidence.

"Do you have any idea who this man was?" he asked, finally.

Rebecca drew a hesitant breath. Her voice had decreased dramatically in volume as she spoke, her paranoid state returning almost immediately. "I know this sounds crazy, Colonel, but I believe it might have been -"

Rebecca nearly screamed as the end of her sentence was cut off by the door behind her swinging open suddenly, banging loudly against the wall behind it. Several officers made their way into the room, followed by an even larger officer. Without even having to look at the rankings marked on his uniform, Roy could tell immediately that this man was one with much higher power than his own. He stood instantly, his hand flying upward in salute.

"At ease, soldier," the man made his way toward Roy's desk. He stopped short as he spotted Rebecca, who had curved her body into an elegant curtsey. "Uh, well, at ease, Miss."

Rebecca didn't move. Slightly confused, the man turned his attention back to the Colonel, his eyes threatening and dark. Roy couldn't help the twisted feeling in his stomach.

"You are Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, are you not?" he announced loudly.

"Yes, sir," Roy replied. "I am, sir."

"Then I'm afraid that you're going to have to come with me," he said, bringing himself up to full height. "You're being brought into questioning in regards to the disappearance of one, Elizabeth Hawkeye. It was rumored that you were there at the time of her escape."

Roy stared at the man blankly, his mouth hanging open a bit. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the man responded. "Take him, men…"

Before he could argue, Roy Mustang was seized by the arms by two very large officers who pulled him toward the door. Before they were gone, the largest officer turned back to Rebecca, a dangerous smile lingering across his lips.

"Miss, I'd appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut about this."

**A/N:** So there it is. Uh oh! Things will start heating up again in the next chapter. I promise. I've got some plans for the rest of this story. Things will start unraveling and such, so look out for that. I thank you all once again for being so incredibly patient. You are all amazing, and I love you! Let me know what you think!


	24. Forward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Sorry again on the slow update. Things have been absolutely crazy, and I've hardly had enough time to breathe, let alone write. But, here I am, and I have the next chapter for you. Some people were asking for a little bit of a Havoc x Riza moment, so hey - I decided to play with it a bit. It was very strange for me to write, and believe me, I don't think it will ever happen again, but I'll do anything once! I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you all for being so patient!

**Chapter 24: Forward**

Riza made her way slowly into the small kitchen the next morning, still clad in her escape clothing, looking as though she'd gotten little to no sleep at all. Havoc wasn't much of the opposite. He held a dark brown mug in his hand as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He appeared to have been waiting a while for her to emerge from the living room. Several cigarette butts already filled the ashtray sitting in the middle of the table.

"Good morning…" she managed to get out, slightly embarrassed to look at him. Their night had not ended on a high note, and she didn't quite expect him to respond. She knew he was angry, although she couldn't entirely put her finger on the reason why.

"Good morning," he mumbled back to her, not bothering to drink the coffee in front of him. Instead he stared down into the mug, focusing on the swirling steam of the hot liquid.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked awkwardly, folding her arms as though she was cold. There was nothing else to say, but if they remained silent, she would go mad.

He didn't respond, moving toward the fridge and pulling out a small plate. He set it down on the table in front of her and returned to his spot against the counter before speaking.

"I made breakfast about an hour ago," he said. "Some eggs, and toast. Not like something you'd get at a fancy hotel or anything, but it's food. Sorry it's cold. Didn't know when you'd be up…"

Riza opened her mouth to speak, but the words failed to come. She didn't know what to say to him. She thought he was angry, but this certainly wasn't the gesture of an angry man. He didn't have to make her breakfast at all. She hadn't been expecting it, honestly.

"Thank you…" she said quietly, easing herself into a chair. "You know, you didn't have to -"

"I know," he said quickly, setting the mug down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette. He lit it hastily and took a long drag of it before continuing. "I'm sorry for how I was acting last night, Lieutenant. That wasn't very professional of me, and I apologize."

Riza looked up. "Oh no," she said. "It's fine. I didn't think anything of it really. I thought it was something I'd done." She stopped, her eyes locking onto his. "It wasn't something I did, was it?"

Havoc sighed and shook his head, a large cloud of smoke escaping from his mouth. He crossed one of his arms, letting his hand rest beneath the elbow of the other. "No, Lieutenant, it wasn't your fault," he said. "It was all my fault. Don't worry."

"No, really," Riza didn't drop the subject. "If I did something wrong, Jean, tell me. I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to -"

"No, it wasn't you," he repeated. "I was just a bit tired last night is all. You know how sometimes you say stupid things when you're tired. And we were drinking. I'm not sure what I was thinking…don't worry about it."

Riza didn't touch the food he'd set in front of her. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Something was bothering him. She was sure of it, and it had to do with her. She just couldn't quite figure it out yet. She wondered if he was looking for some kind of reward for rescuing her. For a moment, she wondered if Roy had promised him anything for taking his place. She had to ask.

"Did the Colonel offer you anything for coming to get me?"

Havoc's eyes went wide at the mention of the Colonel, glancing at her for only a moment. He shook his head again, bitterly flicking the ash from the end of his cigarette onto the floor in front of him.

"No, he didn't promise me anything," he said quickly, the same bite to his voice that had been present the night before, back again. "I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter, to be honest. He just asked me to do it."

"Well, are you looking for something for rescuing me?" she pressed on. "I mean, is that what's bothering you? You were fine all the way home until we got here, and all of a sudden you -"

She stopped, things suddenly clicking in her head. He'd only gone sour when the idea of meeting back up with the Colonel was brought up. For some reason, Riza was certain he didn't want her to get back together with Roy, perhaps in more ways than one.

"Does this…" she started slowly, rising from her chair when he purposely looked away from her. "Does this have anything to do with me and the Colonel, Jean?"

Havoc didn't answer. He puffed on his cigarette defiantly as she moved closer to him, her hand landing on his crossed arm. He jumped only a little at her touch, but still showed no signs of recognizing her appearance at his side.

Her voice dropped low, fearing the answer to her next question. "Jean, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

He turned to face her suddenly, catching her off guard. "Dammit, Riza," he said, dropping the cigarette onto the floor and smashing it with his foot. He ignored the searing pain from the flame, burning through his dirty sock. "I'm not the Colonel. I realize this! I am _never _going to _be _the Colonel. And to be honest," he seemed incredibly flustered, his words slurring together a bit as he spoke. "At this point, I don't think I'd ever _want _to be the fucking Colonel!"

Riza jumped back a little, stunned by his sudden outburst. She couldn't say that she hadn't been expecting something along these lines, but seeing Havoc explode was something she wasn't quite used to. He was usually rather calm and collected, even when things got rough.

"He treats women like shit, and you all still come running back to him," he said, staring Riza right in the eye. "You all _keep coming back_. It's always been like that. He nails 'em and leaves 'em - everyone knows it happens, everyone knows his name - and yet the women still all want to be with him, even if it's only for one night! I don't understand why you would put yourself into that kind of position!"

Riza blinked at him. She didn't understand what any of this had to do with her. It sounded more like an issue he'd had with the Colonel all along. It was common knowledge that Roy had stolen a good couple of Havoc's potential girlfriends along the way.

"Jean, I -" she started.

"No," he stopped her, clearly not finished with his rant. "No. You're just as bad as the rest of them. Worse, in fact, because he treats you the worst. He strings you along, and leaves you in the dust over and over and over again, and you're too afraid to put him in his place. Too afraid to let him know how you feel about it, to tell him the truth about what he is! And even after this - after he betrays you in the worst way possible - you still _need_ him." Havoc shook his head vigorously in disbelief, fishing around for the right words to say. "I've sat back and watched him treat you like that for far too long," he was almost hyperventilating at this point. "I won't let it happen anymore, Riza. Do you hear me? You deserve better than that! _I_ can treat you better than that, and you just won't see that!"

Riza didn't know what to say. Just like everything else that had happened in the last few minutes, she hadn't been expecting news like this at all. Certainly the others had joked about Havoc having a thing for her before, but she'd done her best to ignore it, thinking they were doing nothing more than taking the mickey out of him. Never once did she believe it to be true.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, her voice nearly breathless as she tried to wrap her head around everything he'd just said. It was all moving very very fast.

And it was about to move even faster. Without warning, Havoc moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. Before she had time to protest, his mouth was on hers, kissing her desperately as if to make a point. Her hands landed on his shoulders in an attempt to push him away, but her attempt quickly melted as something in her chest twisted and she moaned softly against his mouth, enjoying it a little more than she knew she should have.

After a few steamy minutes, Havoc finally remembered himself and pulled away from her, dropping his arms to his sides. Looking horrified, he stepped away, reaching into his pocket for the packet of cigarettes, not believing what he'd just done.

"I'm - I'm sorry…" he apologized, slightly hoping he'd just disappear, or this would all turn out to be some bad dream. "I didn't mean to -"

Riza shook her head, still recovering from the kiss as well. It had been unexpected, surely, though it didn't go unappreciated. He had good reason to question why women didn't want to be with him - he certainly did give the Colonel a run for his money when it came to kissing. She had to stop herself from wondering what else he'd give the Colonel a run for his money in.

"Did I cross a line?" he asked, turning back to her, surprised she hadn't smacked him or pulled her gun out on him instantly.

Riza bit her lip, tasting the cigarettes lingering on her mouth. Slowly she nodded.

"Yes, sir…" she said. "You crossed a line…"

He frowned, nodding as well. He'd assumed as much, but was still impressed he'd gotten away from the encounter with his manhood still intact. That was more than he was sure the Colonel would be able to say.

"But I won't tell anyone," she finished, catching him off guard. "It was a moment of weakness, Lieutenant…" she smiled at him faintly. "We all have them sometimes. I'm guilty of them too."

She moved forward and touched his shoulder again. She knew already that her feelings for Havoc would never be the same as her feelings for Roy. They weren't even remotely close - even Havoc knew that. What they had in those few minutes only moments before, was not something they could ever visit again. It was something they would do their best to forget and move on. It was a spontaneous accident.

"I still need your help…" she told him. "I don't want you to feel like I'm using you, but if you're willing to help me, I could definitely use it."

Havoc seemed to have returned to his normal self. Turning back to face her, he nodded shortly, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile. Before responding, he slid a cigarette from his pack and slipped it into his mouth.

"You've got my support, Lieutenant," he said quietly. "Now eat your eggs." he gestured toward the table. "They're already cold…"

Riza laughed softly and started back toward the table. Before she could sit down, however, there was a very sharp knock at the door. Havoc furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to who would be knocking on his door this early in the morning. He never got visitors.

As the knocking became more insistent, Riza followed Havoc as he hurried into the entryway. She watched as he pressed his face against the door, peering through the peephole at his guests.

"What the…" he said quietly, quite convinced his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Opening the door, Ed and Al appeared behind it. Ed looked winded and flustered, as though they'd just been running. A young girl stood next to Al, neither of them had ever seen before. She clasped her hands together tight in front of her, and her eyes darted from the doorway, to each of the residents inside, to down the hall, as if she were expecting someone else to pop out. Riza couldn't help but notice that one of the girl's hands was made of metal. Automail.

"Ed," Havoc said in disbelief. "I thought you were in -"

"I just got back," he said, cutting the Second Lieutenant off short. "Look, we've got a problem…"

**A/N:** So there's that, folks. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but from here on in, we're solving the problem and barreling toward the ending at full speed. I know, right now, it doesn't entirely seem like it's going to fall together, but I've got it all figured out, so starting with the next chapter, things are going to start to make a little more sense. I think there will probably be, at most, five more chapters. Maybe. I'm not sure. We'll see what happens I suppose. But like I said before, thank you all very much for being so patient with me. I'm going to do my best to update as quickly as possible!


End file.
